Falso Engaño
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Cuando un trágico accidente reunió a Serenity Tsukino con Darien Chiba, ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la atracción que surgió instantáneamente entre ellos. Quizá por culpa de la rabia, o del dolor que ambos compartían, la cama de Darien parecía el único lugar donde podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**ARGUMENTO**

Cuando un trágico accidente reunió a Serenity Tsukino con Darien Chiba, ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la atracción que surgió instantáneamente entre ellos. Quizá por culpa de la rabia, o del dolor que ambos compartían, la cama de Darien parecía el único lugar donde podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Cuando Darien comenzó a presionarla para que se casara con él, Serenity sabía que no lo hacía por amor, sino por el sobrino de ambos que acababa de quedarse huérfano. Y también sabía que debía aceptar su proposición.

**¿Cómo podría ser feliz junto a un hombre que no confiaba en ella?**

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

LA tormenta que rugía en el exterior cancelaba la señal. Serenity emitió una maldición tensa mientras con dedos trémulos apretaba la tecla de «rellamada» antes de llevarse el móvil al oído.

El miedo reptaba por su piel como un enjambre de arañas. No podía dejar de temblar. Necesitaba establecer la llamada.

-Vamos... -rezó cuando no sucedió nada.

Cinco minutos atrás, iba de un taxi a su apartamento sin otra preocupación que escapar de la lluvia. Había tenido un día infernal desde el momento en que aquella mañana se había quedado dormida. En su prisa por alcanzar el vuelo a París, había dejado el apartamento sin recoger el móvil, sin el cual se había sentido desnuda todo el día.

Y para colmo, la reunión no había valido el tiempo que había perdido para celebrarla. Había descubierto que las supermodelos temperamentales y las diseñadoras gráficas dotadas no casaban, en particular cuando la supermodelo en cuestión le echaba un vistazo a la figura esbelta de piernas largas de la diseñadora gráfica y al instante la consideraba una amenaza. No tenía ni idea de por qué demonios la idiota había llegado a pensar que una rubia de un metro setenta podía competir con una agua marina de un metro ochenta con unos pómulos que eran la envidia de cualquiera.

Pero toda esperanza de que le permitiera diseñar su página web de autopromoción se había desvanecido en el aire.

Serenity había regresado a Londres con el peor tiempo imaginable, luchado por conseguir un taxi y se había empapado en el trayecto. Lo primero que vio al cruzar la puerta del apartamento fue el móvil en la mesilla del pasillo.

Había recibido más de una docena de llamadas, casi todas de su socio, Haruka, que quería saber por qué no contestaba.

Pero fue otro mensaje el que la había sumido en ese estado. «Serenity», decía. «Llámame a este número en cuanto puedas. Ha habido un... accidente».

Un accidente... le costó tragar saliva. No había dejado ningún nombre, pero a través de la estática, su voz suave, profunda, con acento, le había resultado lo bastante familiar como para llevarla a un estado de pánico. Adivinó que la llamada era del marido de su hermana, Zafiro... y si le había dejado un mensaje de ese tipo, sólo podía ser porque involucraba a Mina.

-Maldita sea -musitó al no conseguir conectar, y volvió a darle a la tecla de rellamada cuando sonó el timbre.

Con dedos nerviosos, se alisó el pelo mojado por la lluvia antes de llevar la mano al picaporte. Abrió, demasiado preocupada como para preguntarse quién podría haber del otro lado. Por eso fue una conmoción encontrar allí a la última persona en la tierra a la que habría podido esperar.

Medía más de un metro ochenta y cinco y llevaba puesta una gabardina negra. Era tan ancho de hombros, que casi abarcaba la puerta entera.

Durante unos pocos e incómodos momentos, se sintió lo suficientemente mareada como para sujetarse a la puerta mientras él llenaba el espacio como una fuerza oscura y gélida.

-Darien -susurró.

Él no pronunció ninguna palabra, pero alargó el brazo para quitarle el teléfono de los dedos entumecidos, luego comenzó a conducirla al interior del apartamento.

Como la danza de dos polos opuestos, entraron en el vestíbulo sin invadir el espacio defensivo de cada uno, hasta que ella quedó con la espalda contra la pared, los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada clavada en él, mientras Darien le daba la espalda y con un silencio pesado cerraba la puerta.

El tamaño del vestíbulo de pronto encogió, y extrañamente ella sintió que también encogía en un esfuerzo por alejarse de lo que tenía que encarar.

Ese hombre era cabeza visible del vasto imperio Chiba. Darien Chiba, de Florencia, un hombre de poder y de pasión sin igual. Ex amante de Serenity Tsukino, mujer de pecado y hermana de la esposa de su hermano.

Asimismo, era el hombre con el que iba a haberse casado. El hombre con el que había vivido como esposa durante seis meses maravillosos antes de que todo se derrumbara. Lo había amado con todo su ardor; en ese momento, apenas soportaba que la mirara sin que el corazón se le encogiera.

Se volvió lentamente para mirarla. Después, desvió la vista para posarla en la bolsa que había en el suelo.

-Has estado fuera -murmuró.

-En Pa... París -repuso.

Él asintió como si acabara de confirmarle algo. Serenity temblaba, sacudida por demasiados conflictos encontrados, consciente de que debería pensar en su hermana, pero sólo capaz de pensar en él.

Mina... experimentó una oleada de angustia. Alzó unos ansiosos ojos azules hacia las líneas duras y tensas de su perfil, entreabrió los labios para exigir que le contara lo que le había sucedido a Mina, pero Darien se adelantó.

-¿Estamos solos? -inquirió, y cuando ella lo miró boquiabierta, incapaz de creer que hubiera formulado esa pregunta, decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Pasó por encima de la bolsa y comenzó a abrir puertas.

La sorpresa se vio sustituida por la consternación cuando comprendió lo que él hacía. Dos años atrás, Darien se había presentado en su apartamento de Florencia y la descubrió tratando de ocultar la prueba de lo que había estado haciendo durante su ausencia. Lo que siguió había sido una atroz demostración de lo que llegaba a pasar cuando querías engañar a un Chiba.

En aquel entonces, la había arrastrado de habitación a habitación mientras comprobaba todos los sitios en los que podría haber escondido a un amante.

En esa ocasión, pensaba realizar la búsqueda solo, aunque no tuviera ningún derecho a ello.

Con piernas temblorosas, entró en el salón y encendió una luz, antes de dirigirse a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas a la lluvia que golpeaba contra el cristal.

Al volverse, lo vio de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con sus ojos zafiros oscuros entrecerrados, en un rostro que exhibía el orgulloso sello de su linaje florentino. Era atractivo pero duro y frío; se podía esculpir una estatua con su imagen y se obtendría el reflejo de un dios moderno.

«Pero este hombre no es un dios», se recordó con presteza. Tal vez tuviera el cuerpo y la cara de uno, quizá poseyera la clase de poder y arrogancia que a los dioses antiguos les gustaba blandir, pero por dentro era tan mortal como cualquiera. «Con defectos y caprichoso», concluyó mientras esperaba que la sorpresa se desvaneciera para poder dejar paso a las antiguas y amargas emociones.

Como el dolor y la ira por un amor que le había sido arrancado de forma dolorosa.

Y al verlo allí de pie, inspeccionándola, descubrió con gran alivio que ya no la afectaba, que lo había superado y dejado atrás para siempre.

-¿Satisfecho con la búsqueda? -preguntó con sarcasmo ácido-. ¿O también quieres mirar detrás de las cortinas?

Frunció el ceño antes de aceptar el comentario con una leve mueca.

-No -fue lo único que dijo mientras observaba los suaves tonos pastel de la decoración y los muebles modernos en marcado contraste con el lujo de los muebles antiguos con los que él tenía decorado su hogar.

Ella cruzó la habitación para activar otro interruptor, que elevó llamas por encima de los leños prefabricados que reposaban sobre un lecho de piedras pálidas en la chimenea abierta.

Al girar, descubrió que la atención de él había vuelto a centrarse en ella.

Tontamente, se preguntó si le gustarían sus piernas. «Claro que le gustan». Solía adorárselas con las manos y la lengua mientras subía hacia... «¡Para ya!», se ordenó. Él alzó la vista de golpe, como si hubiera oído las palabras. Sus ojos conectaron. La tensión estalló. El conocimiento íntimo y mutuo jamás desaparecería por mucho que lo desearan los dos.

Habían sido amantes... magníficos, codiciosos, sensuales amantes. Conocían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, lo que hacía que el otro suspirara de placer y lo que conseguía que saltaran al abismo. Pero esos pensamientos estaban fuera de lugar... ¡él estaba fuera de lugar allí! «¡Di algo, maldita sea!», quiso gritarle. Pero siempre había sido un maestro en utilizar el silencio para destrozar los nervios de las personas; seguía allí de pie mirándola, como si esperara que fuera ella quien dijera algo. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaba acaso que lo invitara a sentarse?

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era que podía arder en el infierno. Lo vio girar la cabeza y clavó la vista en un objeto.

Serenity no necesitó mirar para saber qué había captado su atención. Tenía que ser la foto de bodas enmarcada que mostraba el dulce y sonriente rostro de Mina mirando con adoración a Zafiro, su hermano y marido de ella.

Detrás de la feliz pareja, y por suerte desenfocado, se hallaba Darien, haciendo de sofisticado padrino del novio mientras ella, joven y tímida, era la madrina de la novia. En ese momento Darien había tenido veintiocho años y ella, dieciocho, aunque aquel día habían disfrutado con la compañía del otro.

-Creo que sería mejor si te sentaras.

Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en estado de alerta. Cuando alguien te decía que te sentaras, sólo podía significar que iban a contarte algo que haría que las piernas se aflojaran. Y el único modo en que ese hombre podía tener ese efecto en ella era dándole malas noticias sobre...

-¿Qué le sucede a Mina? -soltó.

Una mano delgada y de dedos largos indicó uno de los sofás.

-Cuando te sientes -replicó.

-¡Oh, deja de mostrarte tan condenadamente sensible con mis sentimientos, Darien, y dime qué le ha pasado a mi hermana! -exclamó-. ¡Lo único que entendí a través de la estática era que había habido un accidente y que llamara a un estúpido número de móvil que no existía!

-Existe -murmuró él.

Y de pronto comprendió el terrible error que había cometido.

-Era tu número de móvil, ¿verdad? -soltó con tono acusador, condenándose por haber confundido el tono seco y cortante de su voz por la más cálida de su hermano Zafiro-. Pobre Darien -se mofó con súbita amargura-, haberte visto obligado a darle a la bruja mala tu nuevo número y arriesgarte a una segunda tanda de llamadas no deseadas.

La mueca de él le reconoció el derecho que tenía a soltarle ese comentario. Dos años atrás, había intentado todo lo que había tenido a su alcance para conseguir que hablara con ella. Lo había llamado al móvil noche y día, hasta que de repente el número había dejado de existir. De forma implacable, la había aislado de todo lo demás que había sido importante para ella.

-Habla, maldito seas -instó con voz ronca.

Entonces, él se movió, y con un temor interior, vio que la expresión le cambiaba.

Apartó la vista y respiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Ha habido un accidente... un choque de vehículos esta mañana -le informó-. Ha habido heridos...

-¿Mina...? -musitó el nombre de su hermana.

-Sí -asintió-. Y aquí necesito que seas fuerte, Serenity -advirtió-, porque el pronóstico no es bueno y necesitamos... ¡Diablos, condenada y terca tonta!

Serenity no se había dado cuenta de que se había tambaleado hasta que las manos de él se posaron en sus hombros y la obligó a ir al sofá más próximo. Aterrizó con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada perdida.

-¿Por qué nunca has sido capaz de aceptar un buen consejo cuando se te ofrece? -soltó al ponerse en cuclillas y tomarle las manos frías-. Eres tu peor enemigo, ¿lo sabías? No puedo creer que sigas siendo...

Se soltó las manos. La acción silenció la perorata enfadada, haciendo que tensara los músculos del rostro. En el nuevo silencio, Serenity intentó calmarse. El corazón le martilleaba y la respiración era entrecortada. Mina era la única persona que quedaba en el mundo que de verdad le importaba.

-Dime qué ha pasado -murmuró. Tuvo que apartar la vista porque no podía mirarlo mientras contaba lo que debía contar.

-Iban por el carril veloz de la autopista principal a Florencia cuando comenzó a llover con fuerza -explicó-. Un camión derrapó sobre la superficie mojada justo delante de ellos, cruzándose en la carretera. No tuvieron ni una oportunidad -musitó con voz ronca-. Sin espacio ni tiempo para esquivarlo, chocaron...

Las palabras se detuvieron al verse obligado a tragar saliva. Volvió el silencio, y por la mente de ella todo pasó como una macabra película de acción.

-¿Ella está...?

-No -cortó con rapidez.

La inundó el alivio, pero de inmediato se puso tensa otra vez al pensar en la siguiente idea terrible.

-Ellos. Has dicho ellos -instó con voz trémula y por primera vez vio la tensión reflejada en las facciones de Darien, y el dolor en la profundidad de sus ojos-. Oh, no, Darien... no -soltó casi sin poder hablar-. Por favor -suplicó-, dime que Zafiro no...

Pero la respuesta que quería oír no surgió. Se llevó unos dedos helados a la boca.

Darien musitó algo en italiano y luego bajó la cabeza para enterrarla en las manos.

Los envolvió una bruma densa de conmoción y dolor. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Serenity fue incapaz de moverse, de pensar o de sentir.

Zafiro y Mina, Mina y Zafiro... los dos preciados nombres daban vueltas en su cabeza en una espiral cada vez más veloz mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana y Darien permanecía en cuclillas ante ella, el rostro cubierto y los hombros tensos al tiempo que libraba una batalla propia contra el dolor.

Darien y su hermano estaban muy unidos. Trabajaban juntos, jugaban juntos, reían y charlaban juntos todo el tiempo. Pensar en uno sin pensar en el otro era...

-Oh, Darien... -alzó la mano con dedos temblorosos y le tocó con suavidad el pelo mojado por la lluvia-. Estoy tan...

Al primer contacto de los dedos de ella, se apartó con tanta violencia, que la dejó aturdida. Le dio la espalda y se alejó varios pasos.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, había recuperado el control, o al menos todo lo que podía un hombre que acababa de perder a un hermano querido. Serenity no se había movido, y cuando la mirada de Darien se posó sobre ella, vio el hielo, el odio frío, y supo lo que pensaba. Pensaba que no merecía perder a ese hermano y que ella siguiera teniendo a su hermana.

«Sí», pensó. «Me odia lo suficiente como para pensar de esa manera».

Regresó la amargura y con ella una bienvenida sensación de brumosa serenidad. Se puso de pie, deseó con todo su atribulado corazón poder alejarse de él, pero aún había cosas que necesitaba saber.

-Has... has dicho que el pronóstico para Mina no era bueno -sintió el temblor en la voz-. ¿Por qué?

-Ha sufrido heridas graves. Sacarla del coche fue algo laborioso. Cuando al fin lograron liberarla, había perdido mucha sangre -explicó con un tono frío- . Por suerte estuvo inconsciente durante todo el proceso, de modo que no se dio cuenta de... nada...

Serenity se preguntó si Zafiro habría tenido esa suerte.

Zafiro. Experimentó un nudo en el estómago. Nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa perezosa ni el brillo burlón de sus hermosos ojos ...

-Oh -musitó, y las piernas se le aflojaron y la obligaron a sentarse otra vez al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos.

-Hubo problemas -prosiguió Darien de manera implacable, decidido a contarlo todo una vez que había comenzado-. Los médicos pudieron solucionar algunos, otros... no...

Fue durante la siguiente pausa que Darien hizo, quizá para darle tiempo a asimilar sus palabras, cuando Serenity de repente recordó algo que no debería haber olvidado: en esa terrible tragedia había otro ser involucrado.

Unas náuseas súbitas la forzaron a tragar saliva. Se apartó las manos de la cara y lo miró con ojos oscuros y atribulados.

-Oh, Dios, Darien -murmuró con voz frágil-. ¿Qué ha pasado con el bebé?

Su hermana estaba embarazada de siete meses y medio... el período más largo que Mina había sido capaz de llevar un bebé, uno de los muchos, muchos intentos de darle un hijo a Zafiro.

-Tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea -informó Darien-. Mina sufría una fuerte hemorragia y cobró urgencia que trajeran al bebé al mundo lo más rápidamente posible...

Las palabras abruptas volvieron a detenerse. Parecía que sólo era capaz de aportar información en tandas breves antes de verse obligado a parar para recobrarse. Todo era tan espantoso y doloroso.

-¿Y ..? -necesitó coraje para instarlo a continuar.

-Una niña -anunció-. Es muy pequeña y está en la incubadora, pero, por lo demás, los médicos nos aseguran que está perfectamente formada y sana. Es... es su madre la que plantea serias preocupaciones. Mina ahora está en coma y me temo que el resultado final no es prometedor.

En el silencio frío que siguió, Serenity supo que entraba en una profunda conmoción. Zafiro estaba muerto, su hermana se moría, la hija de ambos necesitaba ayuda para respirar. No podía empeorar.

Descubrió que se equivocaba.

-Lo siento -dijo él con tono hosco.

Pero no lo sentía, al menos no por ella. Era demasiado tarde para que murmurara palabras educadas de simpatía cuando unos minutos atrás la había mirado de esa manera. Le producía un gran resentimiento haber perdido a su querido hermano mientras que ella, la indigna, todavía podía aferrarse a una pequeña dosis de esperanza.

-Excúsame -pidió-, pero voy a vomitar -se levantó y fue a toda velocidad al cuarto de baño.

No la siguió ni ella esperó que lo hiciera, aunque tenía que oírla porque no había dispuesto de tiempo para cerrar la puerta. Pero podía sentir la presencia de él como una cicatriz en su cuerpo convulso, porque era una escena que ya habían interpretado, aunque en circunstancias muy distintas.

Entonces pensó en Mina, tendida en la cama de algún hospital, y aunque la familia de él sufría por Zafiro, supo que su hermana estaría rodeada de ese compacto círculo de protección. La imagen debería de haberla confortado, pero experimentó otra arcada.

¿Por qué? Porque ella no estaba incluida. Era la proscrita enviada al exilio por sus así llamados pecados. Y la idea de tener que abrirse paso entre la guardia de los Chiba para estar al lado de su hermana le causó la misma angustia que la había mantenido lejos de Florencia los últimos dos años.

-Oh, Mina... -gimió con un sollozo de angustia. Entonces pensó en el pobre Zafiro y supo que ese sollozo contenido no sería suficiente. Abrió el grifo y lloró mientras el chorro de agua ahogaba el sonido.

Darien no se hallaba en el salón cuando al fin regresó para encararlo. Fue en su búsqueda y vio su gabardina apoyada en una silla, y el recuerdo de los tiempos pasados la hizo llorar otra vez.

No supo cómo se había atrevido a pensar que ya lo había superado. Algo le había sucedido en el cuarto de baño. Una puerta en su interior se había abierto y dejado que demasiados recuerdos suprimidos emergieran en toda su fuerza. Recuerdos de amor y pasión y una promesa de felicidad perfecta convirtiéndose en polvo a sus pies. Y otros recuerdos de una hermana a la que había querido más que a nadie. No obstante, al dejar a Darien también le había dado la espalda a Mina.

La culpabilidad azotó su conciencia, pero luchó con resentimiento y una profunda e intensa sensación de traición que aún le dolía dos años después.

Había demasiadas maneras de romper el corazón de alguien. Darien y Mina le habían roto el corazón de diferente manera cada uno.

Lo encontró de pie en la cocina. Estaba echando agua hirviendo en una pequeña cafetera de cristal y acero, pero al oírla entrar, giró la cabeza.

Durante un breve instante, lo vio tal como lo había visto dos años atrás, colérico, pálido por el disgusto, el desprecio y el terrible conocimiento de lo que acababa de hacer.

Entonces la imagen se desvaneció y se vio sustituida por la de un hombre cansado, que vivía con la tensión del dolor encerrada en su interior. Le ofreció una sonrisa breve antes de darle la espalda otra vez.

-Pensé que los dos necesitábamos esto -explicó, indicando el café ya preparado-. También te he preparado una tostada.

Al ver las dos tostadas de pan integral en la encimera el estómago se le contrajo, pero no por la idea de ingerir algo, sino porque resucitaba aún más recuerdos de los viejos tiempos. Tiempos en que ese hombre rico, muy sofisticado y consentido, la había sorprendido con momentos como ése.

Tenía casas en muchos lugares de prestigio, aviones y helicópteros y un hermoso yate que podía dejarte sin aliento. Dirigía una enorme empresa multinacional que empleaba a miles de personas por todo el globo, pero no le gustaba que los criados irrumpieran en su intimidad, y aceptaba esos servicios como una necesidad en su vida ocupada mientras desempeñaran las tareas cuando él no se hallara presente.

Sabía cocinar, lavar y era capaz de preparar el mejor café que Serenity jamás había probado. Pero verlo en su cocina, actuando como si ella le importara de verdad, le provocó una amargura renovada por tanta hipocresía.

-Preferiría que nos marcháramos ya -indicó con tanta serenidad como pudo exhibir-. Dando por hecho que has arreglado mi traslado a Florencia, claro.

-Por supuesto -confirmó él-. Pero todavía disponemos de una hora. Mi avión necesita repostar y llevar a cabo las revisiones habituales, y luego esperar permiso para despegar.

-¿Quieres decir que has llegado hoy desde Florencia? -preguntó aturdida.

-Alguien tenía que darte la noticia.

Se encogió de hombros con el fin de querer transmitir indiferencia, pero ambos sabían que era mentira. Su hermano acababa de morir en circunstancias trágicas. Su cuñada estaba ingresada de gravedad en un hospital. Su madre y sus dos hermanas debían necesitarlo con desesperación, ¿y estaba en su pequeña cocina, preparándole café y tostadas?

-¿No habría sido más sencillo dejar un mensaje en mi contestador automático?

-¿Sí?

Bastó una mirada para que Serenity comprendiera lo que quería decir. Se había presentado en persona porque la conocía. Había esperado que se desmoronara, tal como había sucedido.

Depositó la cafetera junto a las tostadas, luego miró su reloj de oro. Su complexión mostraba el poder que emanaba de él; sin embargo, por algún designio inescrutable, lograba parecer contradictoriamente delgado y fibroso.

Llevaba un traje oscuro, una camisa azul cielo y una corbata de seda azul marino. Unos hombros anchos se estrechaban hasta llegar a unas caderas finas. Podría alzarla con una mano... lo sabía porque en una ocasión, después de que lo desafiara, lo había hecho. Luego habían caído sobre la cama entre carcajadas, porque era difícil mantener en equilibrio por el trasero a una mujer que acababa de bañarse, resbaladiza aún por el agua y que no dejaba de contonearse.

-Ven a comerte la tostada.

Clavó la vista en el plato y experimentó el deseo súbito de decirle adónde podía irse con su demostración de preocupación, de dejarle claro que entre ellos sólo había una relación de cuñados. ¡Por el amor de Dios, sus cuerpos habían llegado a fundirse! Él era apasionadamente italiano y ella apasionadamente irlandesa. El simple hecho de verlo moverse por su cocina bastaba para encenderla. Pero el sentido común le dictaba callarse si no quería que se declarara una guerra abierta, porque conocía a Darien.

Una vez más contuvo la amargura que nacía en su interior y con mano insegura acercó uno de los dos taburetes altos que había ante la encimera.

Quizá obsesionarse con Darien era el modo que tenía su mente de distraerla de lo que realmente amenazaba con desgarrarla.

-¿Cómo se están enfrentando tu madre y tus hermanas a la situación? - preguntó al acercar el plato con la tostada.

-No lo hacen -respondió con economía de palabras. Luego cedió un poco, suspiró y añadió-: Se mantienen ocupadas en el hospital, turnándose para sentarse junto a Mina y el bebé. Estar... estar allí las ayuda.

-Sí -convino Serenity.

Darien aprovechó ese momento para acercar el otro taburete y sentarse a su lado.

De forma accidental, le rozó el muslo con la pierna cuando se inclinó para servirle café. A ella se le puso la mente en blanco y no fue capaz de describir la sensación ardiente que brotó en su estómago ni las imágenes de lo que era estar desnuda con él mientras se acariciaban y exploraban.

En un esfuerzo por fingir que no sucedía nada, alargó la mano para tomar una tostada y llevársela a la boca. Mordió pero no la saboreó, y supo que le costaría tragarse el bocado. Tenía la boca demasiado reseca y necesitaba beber café.

Necesitaba que se apartara de ella para no tener que sentirlo de esa manera. ¡Necesitaba recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba allí! Se sintió avergonzada... podía olerlo, sentirlo, ¡incluso probarlo!

¿Qué le sucedía que era incapaz de mantener a raya esos pensamientos horrendos?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando intentó tragar. Se despreció; lo despreció por presentarse allí y hacerle eso... por mostrarle la mujer débil y superficial que tenía que ser por dejar que la afectara de esa manera en un momento en que...

-¿Leche? -preguntó él.

Sólo en dos ocasiones le había hecho daño: la primera vez que habían hecho el amor y la última. La primera vez Darien no había comprendido la clase de mujer con la que trataba y ella no se había molestado en comunicarle que sería su primer amante, por lo que había aceptado toda la culpa. Cuando al terminar lloró un poco, él la había envuelto en los brazos para mostrarle otra clase de afecto, por la necesidad de enmendar lo que consideraba un fracaso propio. Lo había hecho, desde luego, muchas veces y de muchas, muchas maneras.

-No -logró responder a la pregunta... mientras su mente se abstraía para recordar la segunda vez que le había hecho daño.

Había estado cegado por la furia, perdido en una aterradora ira provocada por los celos. La había llamado de todo, desde mujerzuela hasta zorra, y ella había quedado tan consternada al comprobar que podía verla de ese modo, que le había respondido con un sarcasmo hiriente hasta que él no aguantó más.

Y no había sido el bramido compulsivo del sexo que siguió lo que la había herido, sino el desprecio con el que la había apartado al terminar. Desde entonces... nada. Ni una palabra, ni un contacto... ni siquiera comunicarle que había recibido el anillo.

Se reiteró que había terminado con Darien Chiba. El simple acto de recordar esos momentos sombríos bastaba para acabar con cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por él. Aunque en ese instante en que fingían ser seres civilizados surgiera la verdad, haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas para suplicarle perdón, no lo perdonaría.

Aunque sus sentidos respondieran a la proximidad, su estúpido corazón se desbocara y la carne débil vibrara, los malos tiempos siempre eclipsarían a los buenos.

-Voy a preparar una maleta.

Se puso de pie con una brusquedad que sorprendió a Darien, y se marchó sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

**HOLA AMIGAS LES DEJO LA NUEVA ADAPTACION QUE TAL COMO VEN QUE SERE Y DARIEN FUERON PAREJA QUE HABRA PASADO PARA QUE ELLOS SE SEPARARAN Y COMO ES LA VIDA QUE UN ACCIDENTE LOGRO REUNIRLOS DE NUEVO?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

A SOLAS en la cocina, Darien clavó la vista en la taza de café y pensó que Serenity estaba más hermosa que nunca. Pero se dijo que todo era mentira. Esos ojos demasiado azules habían convertido mentir en un arte. Lo mismo sucedía con la boca sensual y apetecible y el modo en que levantaba la barbilla siempre que se permitía mirarlo.

Desafío y desprecio. Había observado ambas cosas en el rostro de ella antes de darle la noticia. ¿Qué derecho creía tener para mirarlo de esa manera cuando había sido ella la que había llevado a otro amante a su cama?

Soltó la taza y se puso de pie con una explosión de furia y disgusto, mezclada con una sensación no deseada de pesar.

Había sido su mujer.

Y en todos los sentidos en que lo había analizado, él había sido su hombre... su amor, suyo para siempre. Lo había visto en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en el modo en que lo había introducido en su cuerpo... entonces, ¿por qué... por qué lo había tirado todo por la borda?

Suspiró y se plantó ante la ventana de la cocina. En el exterior aún caía la lluvia. La noche tormentosa prometía que el vuelo a Italia sería brusco.

Se preguntó por qué se había presentado allí.

Ojalá supiera qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo. ¿Realmente había creído que sería lo bastante hombre como para enterrar el pasado en ese momento de tragedia y encarar la situación con comprensión y compasión?

¿O lo había motivado algo más básico, como la necesidad de aplacar el dolor que hervía en su interior si contemplara algo de remordimiento en la cara de Serenity?

Sabía que era un tonto por presentarse en persona. Era un tonto por esperar remordimiento de una mujer que no había mostrado ninguno al descubrirse que lo engañaba. Debería haberse quedado en Florencia, junto a su madre y sus hermanas. Debería haberle dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz, tal como ella le había sugerido... «Ha habido un accidente de coche, tu hermana se está muriendo y mi hermano está muerto».

-Diablos -maldijo.

Zafiro... muerto.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle como la lluvia en la ventana. Vio su propio y duro reflejo bañado con unas lágrimas que no podía derramar.

Le dio la espalda y la violencia en su interior creció como un globo enorme que hizo que deseara golpear algo... ¡cualquier cosa que contrarrestara su terrible dolor!

Se obligó a pensar en Mina y el bebé. Porque con ellos todavía había vida y, por ende, debería de haber esperanza.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y marcó un número. Descubrir que la tormenta hacía que no hubiera cobertura no lo ayudó a mejorar de humor.

Guardó el aparato y regresó al salón para utilizar el teléfono fijo de Serenity, con la esperanza de no tener que quedarse atrapados allí hasta que acabara la tormenta. Cuanto antes se marcharan a Florencia, antes podría alejarse de ella. Lo sorprendió descubrir lo mucho que necesitaba hacer eso.

Mientras hablaba por teléfono, oyó a Serenity por el pasillo. Mantuvo la espalda hacia la puerta al tiempo que hablaba con su madre en italiano; percibió la quietud de ella en el umbral como una descarga eléctrica en la columna.

Al colgar, se volvió. Notó que había logrado darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. La falda sexy había sido reemplazada por unos vaqueros viejos y un jersey que casi se fundía con su piel cremosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido. Pero lo que quitaba el peinado severo lo devolvía al resaltar la forma delicada del rostro pequeño y ovalado, los increíbles ojos azules y la boca suave, que podrían parecer de una madonna de no ser en realidad armas de pecado.

-No ha habido cambios -respondió a la pregunta que flotaba en los labios de Serenity.

«Ningún cambio», se repitió ella, sin saber si era algo bueno o malo. Eso indicaba que Mina aún resistía, pero también afirmaba que seguía en coma, lo cual no representaba ninguna tranquilidad. Quería saber más... necesitaba saber más, y hasta llegó a abrir la boca para exigir que él le contara todo.

Pero cambió de parecer al aceptar que el conocimiento probablemente haría que volviera a derrumbarse, y necesitaba mantener la compostura si quería sobrevivir a las largas horas de viaje que la esperaban.

-Tengo que llamar por teléfono si tú ya has terminado -fue lo que dijo-. He de comunicarle a algunas personas que estaré ausente un tiempo.

El asintió y se apartó a un lado. Parecía proyectar una sombra pesada sobre su salón. Al alzar el auricular y sentir el calor que había dejado la mano de él, experimentó una extraña intimidad. Le costó marcar el número de su socio en la empresa de diseño gráfico que Haruka Tenou y ella habían construido juntos.

-Hola, Haru, soy yo... -murmuró. Notó que Darien daba media vuelta y abandonaba la habitación. Pero su sombra permaneció. Respiró hondo ante el torrente de simpatía y preocupación que en ese momento no quería recibir y se puso a explicarle lo sucedido.

Darien reapareció cuando realizaba la segunda llamada para confirmar que su vecina aún tenía la llave de su apartamento.

-Gracias, Ziocyte, te debo una -murmuró agradecida-. ¿Si cenamos cuando vuelva? Desde luego; invito yo. Será algo agradable.

El tenso silencio regresó en cuanto colgó. Darien se ponía la gabardina y su perfil podría haber estado moldeado en hierro.

-¿Alguien más? -preguntó antes de dedicarle una sonrisa dura-. ¿Sólo a los dos hombres de tu vida? He de reconocer que eres consistente, Serenity.

Su reacción fue la de marcharse sin otorgarle la satisfacción de una respuesta. Los motivos que tuviera para estar amargado, imaginarios o no, eran prerrogativa de Darien, pero el derecho de lanzarle ataques gratuitos cuando otras cosas resultaban tan importantes hizo que sintiera un desprecio renovado. No pensaba explicarle que Ziocyte era una mujer y que Haru era el hombre que le había salvado la vida cuando él se había esmerado en destrozársela.

Se hallaba ante la puerta de entrada cuando ella salió del dormitorio con un abrigo negro de lana y un gorro que le cubría las orejas.

-¿Es todo? -preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos. En una mano sostenía una maleta y en la otra el maletín acolchado que contenía el ordenador portátil.

-Sí -respondió, colgándose el bolso en el hombro-. ¿Tienes coche o usamos el mío?

-He alquilado uno.

Dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió al rellano, luego fue a llamar el ascensor mientras Serenity cerraba el apartamento. Bajaron como dos desconocidos y salieron a la lluvia. Por suerte, el coche se hallaba a unos metros. Utilizó un mando a distancia para desbloquear los cierres y abrió la puerta de Serenity antes de ir al maletero, guardar sus cosas y finalmente ponerse al volante.

Cuando el coche arrancó, ella giró la cara hacia la ventanilla.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por hacer ese comentario sobre su vida personal. Lo había situado en la posición de parecer duro y desagradable, y podría haber dado la impresión de que le importaba, cuando no era así. Podía tener a todos los Ziocyte que le apeteciera esperando turno ante su cama.

Haruka Tenou era un asunto diferente. Darien conocía todo sobre su amigo íntimo y socio, porque Mina jamás cesaba de hablar de lo bien que había funcionado la empresa de diseño gráfico que habían montado. Los dos socios habían sido amigos desde los tiempos de la universidad, ambos sobresaliendo en diseño por ordenador.

Ya por entonces Darien había escuchado las palabras de orgullo de Mina acerca de Serenity. Esta le había gustado porque, a pesar de toda su torpeza de adolescente, era muy ingeniosa, lo cual lo había divertido a través del largo almuerzo de la boda de Mina y Zafiro.

No hacía falta mencionar que se trataba de la imagen con que la había invocado cada vez que Mina mencionaba a su hermana menor. De manera que cuando, cuatro años más tarde, se había presentado en su primera visita a Florencia y había tenido ante sí una versión adulta de aquella adolescente, había quedado completamente cautivado.

Tuvo que aferrar el volante con fuerza al pensar en su hermosura. Una belleza asombrosa y fascinante. Las pecas se habían desvanecido y el cuerpo se había llenado hasta cobrar una forma verdaderamente espectacular. Y en vez de esa torpeza de adolescente, había contemplado a una universitaria con mucha confianza en sí misma, con ganas de vivir y un don para la seducción. Le había hablado de sus planes para montar su propia empresa de diseño con Haruka Tenou y conquistar el mundo.

Mayor, más sabio y cínico acerca de las personas con ideales tan elevados, la había escuchado con paciencia, respondido todas sus preguntas ansiosas sobre asuntos financieros y descubierto que era él quien había resultado conquistado.

La primera vez que se besaron, su intención había sido darle un saludo fraternal para poner fin a la velada que habían pasado juntos escuchando a Puccini. Ella había deseado ir a la ópera y a él le había encantado complacerla. Luego compartieron una cena a la luz de las velas en su restaurante favorito, y hasta el beso, había creído con arrogancia que aún controlaba la situación.

No había tenido intención de que fuera un beso apasionado, sólo uno de esos intercambios ligeros que se compartían con alguien con quien se había pasado una velada agradable. Pero Serenity se había entregado con el mismo entusiasmo que mostraba en la vida. Lo había excitado como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Al detener el coche ante un cruce, comprobó la calle en ambos sentidos y aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla. Sintió que algo caliente salía disparado de su corazón a su entrepierna. Sólo ella tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en una masa de hormonas desbocadas sin siquiera intentarlo.

Diez años más joven, se había apoderado de él con ese cabello asombroso, ese rostro deslumbrante, un cuerpo fantástico y unos deseos insaciables que lo hicieron temer que pudiera decidir buscar satisfacción en otra parte.

Y ese temor se había cumplido. Debería haberse sentido aliviado de haberlo descubierto antes de ponerle en el dedo el anillo de compromiso. Sin embargo, lo único que había sentido entonces había sido pesar, porque un anillo le habría proporcionado un motivo para ir tras ella, retenerla y hacerle pagar por atreverse a traicionarlo.

A cambio, había vivido dos años preguntándose qué habría podido ser. Y en ese tiempo, la amargura había agriado tanto la visión que tenía de las mujeres, que desde entonces no había sido capaz de tocar a ninguna.

«Como me lance otra mirada de esas, me volveré y le daré una bofetada», decidió Serenity mientras observaba el perfil de Darien a través del reflejo de la ventanilla. Siempre había sido un esclavo de su libido desbordada. Lo único que conocía él era el sexo. No el amor, sino el sexo... «Dame, necesito, deseo, he de tener». Físico, insaciable, inventivo y tan bueno, que no le extrañaba que su reputación lo precediera.

Pero, ¿amor? Desconocía el concepto como no fuera aparejado a un acto físico. Aunque había sabido utilizar las palabras que lo ayudaban a conseguir las reacciones adecuadas. «Te amo». Ti amo mio per sempre l'innamorato.

Palabras susurradas en un italiano sensual, que podían derretir a una mujer. Y entonces se convertía en una mujerzuela y una libertina, en una mujer que la dignidad de él no le permitiría conocer. Un error, y ni siquiera propio, había bastado para que la desterrara de su vida con tanta celeridad, que aún trataba de asimilarlo dos años después.

-No podremos despegar con este tiempo -soltó él.

Esperó que Dios la perdonara por haberse concentrado en Darien en vez de pensar en su hermana. Buscó en el bolso un pañuelo de papel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió él.

-Perfectamente -repuso, odiándolo con todas las fibras de su ser.

-Queda poco para el aeropuerto.

Sabía que estaba llorando... aunque no le extrañó, ya que la conocía muy bien. Por dentro, por fuera, de todos los modos en que un hombre podía conocer a una mujer con la que había vivido y se había acostado durante medio año antes de echarla de su lado.

Con los dientes apretados, Darien siguió conduciendo, con los ojos clavados en la lluvia en su afán por llegar al aeropuerto y quebrar el contacto íntimo con esa mujer. Nunca se sintió tan aliviado como cuando vio las luces del aeropuerto privado donde los esperaba su avión. Necesitaba algo de espacio... aire para respirar que no estuviera mancillado con la fragancia de esa mujer.

El aparcamiento estaba techado. Al bajar, le señaló a Serenity la terminal de salida, luego se marchó en la otra dirección para entregar las llaves del coche. Cuando regresó a buscarla, ella se había quitado el gorro y el abrigo y se hallaba ante el ventanal con la vista clavada en la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Con un metro setenta era alta para una mujer, pero junto a él, parecía pequeña, frágil, delicada. Decidió brindarle espacio suficiente. Se dirigió al bar y pidió una copa; permaneció allí contemplándola sin beber, ajeno al hecho de que Serenity había observado su reflejo en el cristal.

Ella se concentró en la lluvia que azotaba las luces del aeropuerto mientras el viento lo golpeaba todo. Rezó para que el tiempo mejorara y pudieran partir.

Mina, su querida Mina, y el bebé recién llegado al mundo... y el pobre, pobre Zafiro.

Quizá el destino decidió apiadarse de ellos, porque media hora más tarde Darien apareció junto a ella.

-Creen que la tormenta amainará un rato -informó-. Si podemos subir a bordo y prepararnos, quizá dispongamos de la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Le sonó tan bien, que al instante fue a recoger sus cosas de la silla donde las había dejado. Se puso el abrigo y el gorro mientras Darien hacía lo mismo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, caminaban lado a lado, pero distanciados en espíritu.

Mágicamente, a mitad de camino hacia el jet, la lluvia y el viento pararon de repente y, al alzar la vista, Serenity vio las estrellas a través de un hueco entre las nubes.

-Elige un asiento y abróchate el cinturón -instruyó él en cuanto entraron en el aparato-. Voy a hablar con el piloto.

Cuando desapareció más allá de la puerta que conducía a la cabina, apareció un ayudante de vuelo que se llevó sus cosas. En cuanto le sugirió el mejor asiento que podía ocupar del lujoso interior, se marchó.

Dos minutos después, el avión despegaba con rumbo hacia el agujero entre las nubes que conducía al cielo estrellado. Y una hora después, Darien aún no había vuelto. Al llegar a la conclusión de que se mantenía adrede apartado de ella, tal como había hecho en el aeropuerto, fue capaz de relajar la guardia, y casi en el acto sintió que los párpados se le cerraban.

Se dejó ir y soñó con la risa familiar de Mina y con bebés regordetes. Y en el sueño todos estaban bien, sin que ninguna fuerza oscura apareciera para perturbar la belleza.

Darien la observó un rato, extrañamente afectado por lo en paz que parecía estar. Recordó que solía dormir de esa manera. Tan quieta a su lado, que en ocasiones había tenido que controlar el impulso de inclinarse para comprobar si aún respiraba. Una idea idiota, ya que la había tenido en brazos y sentido la calidez que emanaba de ella.

«Deja de pensar en eso», se dijo al reclinar la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerrar los ojos. Pero unas escenas desagradables lo obligaron a abrirlos otra vez.

Zafiro... Zafiro...

Se movió inquieto. Los hombres no lloraban. Él quería llorar. Quería que su hermano regresara para poder transmitirle una vez más lo mucho que significaba para él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a quemarle como ácido. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el avión. Ese había sido el peor día de su vida y todavía no había terminado. Sentía como si hubiera ido por el mundo transmitiendo malas noticias.

Le había comunicado la noticia a su madre, a sus hermanas Rei y Hotaru. A pesar de la desaprobación de ellas, había volado a Londres a darle la noticia a Serenity. Y en ese instante regresaba a casa otra vez con una pasajera, que evidentemente consideraba la evasión a través del sueño una opción mejor que permanecer despierta para hablar con él. Aunque él tampoco quería hablar con Serenity.

Tampoco quería despertarla.

Con expresión lóbrega, regresó junto a ella. Aún no había movido ni una pestaña. Tenía el rostro relajado pero pálido, y respiraba de forma pausada, con los labios cerrados.

Serenity despertó de su refugio de sueño y vio a Darien de pie ante ella. Se hallaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Sus ojos se encontraron y, en los de él, vio ira, desprecio y consternación. Una vez más, experimentó el impacto pleno del dolor.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Te odio -sollozó y, con un impulso ciego, le lanzó un puño tembloroso.

-¿Odio? -repitió y le capturó la mano antes de que pudiera golpearlo-. Desconoces el significado de la palabra -espetó con dureza-. Esto, cara, es odio...

Con un tirón, la alzó para pegarla contra él; acalló el grito de protesta con su boca y una embestida de la lengua. La besó con furia, con castigo, pero fue el calor de su pasión lo que la impulsó a luchar para liberarse. Un brazo le ciñó la cintura y se encontró pegada a su cuerpo. Él le soltó el puño con el fin de poder reclamarle la nuca y mantener la presión del beso.

Saqueó su boca mientras emitía maldiciones roncas. La besó y la besó hasta que dejó de oponerse y comenzó a temblar. Dos años de abstinencia y los motivos que habían conducido a ello dejaron de importar, porque volvían adonde lo habían dejado, a una guerra en la que usaban el sexo como arma.

Sus labios se movieron en un festín sensual y hambriento... y entonces, de pronto, terminó tal como había empezado.

Darien la apartó con tal violencia, que ella aterrizó en el asiento. Mareada y desorientada. Lo observó dar media vuelta y marcharse. Al llegar al otro extremo, recogió lo que parecía una botella de whisky, se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de un trago.

Al contemplar sus hombros rígidos, quiso decir algo... soltar un torrente de insultos por atreverse a besarla para probar su comentario. Pero sentía los labios ardientes y temblaba tanto por dentro, que no creyó poder expresar ningún pensamiento coherente puso la cara entre las manos y rezó para que hubiera estado demasiado ocupado le había castigándola como para notar que le había devuelto el beso.

El silencio que reinó después fue como una navaja que cortó cada segundo que les quedó de viaje. Hasta que aterrizaron bajo un claro cielo italiano. Darien había dejado el coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Serenity ocupó la plaza del acompañante y dejó que él guardara sus cosas. Fueron a Florencia en completo silencio. Cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad, más ansiosa se sentía. Al final, el coche aminoró y entró en un edificio antiguo que hacía las veces de un hospital muy exclusivo.

Cuando Darien detuvo el coche, la piel comenzó a hormiguearle. Respiró hondo, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó. Al dirigirse hacia la entrada del hospital, las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Él se situó a su lado, pero no hizo intento alguno de tocarla.

Se dijo que no quería que lo hiciera. Pero en cuanto entró en el vestíbulo silencioso del hospital, lo puso en duda. Darien le indicó el camino hacia los ascensores.

Una vez dentro, él le dijo:

-No te alarmes por el equipo médico que la rodea. En casos como éste, es normal supervisar todo lo que...

Intentaba prepararla. El ascensor se detuvo. El corazón le palpitó de forma tan extraña, que le dificultó respirar.

Las puertas se abrieron a un recibidor similar al vestíbulo de abajo, y el valor de Serenity se fue a pique, paralizándola.

Cerró los ojos e intentó tragar saliva; respiró de manera entrecortada, dominada por una sensación de pavor. Darien clavó la vista en ella. Tenía el rostro pálido y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía luchar por controlar el impulso de sujetarla.

-Estoy bien -susurró ella-. Dame un segundo para...

-Tómate tu tiempo -cortó con tono hosco-. No hay prisa.

«¿No?», se dijo ella para sus adentros. ¡ Quizá ya hubiera llegado demasiado tarde!

Demasiado tarde... gimió en silenciosa agonía. Demasiado tarde se refería a los años que había evitado acercarse a Florencia, al modo en que había aislado a Mina de su vida durante meses...

Se obligó a moverse. La primera persona a la que vio fue a la madre de Darien. Estaba agotada. El rostro hermosamente definido se veía consumido por la ansiedad y el dolor.

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos y la voz le tembló cuando tuvo que pronunciar las palabras obligadas:

-Siento mucho lo que le sucedió a Zafiro, señora Chiba -murmuró en un italiano vacilante al tiempo que alargaba los brazos para atraer a la pobre mujer a su abrazo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el abrazo no era bien recibido. Rígida e inflexible, la señora Chiba aceptaba su contacto por simple cortesía. Al apartarse, conmocionada por el frío recordatorio de lo que sentía por ella la familia de Darien, vio en las otras caras el rastro del rechazo.

Entonces Darien se situó detrás de ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros en lo que Serenity sólo fue capaz de describir como una especie de declaración. No dijo una sola palabra, pero todos los ojos se alzaron hacia la cara de él, y luego se apartaron incómodos.

-A tu izquierda -instruyó en voz baja.

Con la boca reseca, se obligó a caminar otra vez. La mano de Darien no la abandonó al entrar en un pasillo que dejó a toda su familia atrás, algo que agradeció, porque no quería ningún testigo frío cuando se enfrentara a lo que se avecinaba.

Y llegó con rapidez... con demasiada rapidez. Darien se detuvo ante la primera puerta que apareció y ella lo imitó, viendo cómo la empujaba y la instaba con delicadeza a avanzar. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y una sensación de temor le dificultó el movimiento de las extremidades al entrar en una habitación bien iluminada, de paredes blancas, con una enfermera de pie junto a la cama.

Y acostada en ella vio a la mujer de cara pálida.

**NO INVENTES QUE SCHOCK DEBIO SER PARA SERE VER A SU HERMANA TIRADA ES UNA CAMA DE HOSPITAL, NOS LLEMOS EN MI NUEVA HISTORIA "AL CUIDADO DEL AMOR" ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**PD: PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE PERO PRIMERO NO SERVIA LA PAGINA Y LUEGO ME QUEDE SIN LUZ POR LA LLUVIA :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

FUE el punto en que su control la abandonó. Había creído que estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera en esa habitación.

Pero descubrió que no era capaz de encarar la visión de su hermana allí acostada, tan pálida y quieta como si la esencia de la vida la abandonara lentamente.

Se llevó un puño a la boca para contener un sollozo ahogado y dio un paso atrás, hasta quedar pegada contra la figura musculosa de Darien, quien actuó como una pared para su retirada cobarde.

Era terrible. Necesitó un esfuerzo intenso para forzarse a avanzar con piernas flojas. Al llegar al lado de la cama, tomó una de las manos laxas de Mina. La sintió cálida y eso la consoló. El calor significaba vida.

-¿Mina? -musitó-. Mina... soy Serenity. ¿Puede oírme? -le preguntó a la enfermera, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, volvió a clavar la vista en el rostro blanco-. Oh, Mina -se lamentó con pesar-. ¡Despierta y háblame! ¿Es... es profundo su coma? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Parte está inducido -aportó Darien.

La enfermera se había marchado sin que Serenity lo notara.

-¿Ha despertado en algún momento desde el accidente?

-No.

-¿Eso significa que ni siquiera sabe que ha dado a luz?

-Sí -contestó.

Serenity sintió que las entrañas le ardían con emociones desbocadas. ¿Cuántos embarazos fallidos había tenido que soportar la pobre Mina a lo largo de los años antes de haber podido conseguirlo? Cinco o seis desde que se casó con Zafiro. Ya no lo sabía.

Con la vida pendiéndole de un hilo, ¿se rendiría su hermana en la obsesión por darle a Zafiro un heredero varón?

Zafiro... ¿en qué estaba pensando? Zafiro ya no estaba.

-Oh, Mina -musitó llena de dolor. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante sin su amado Zafiro?

Entonces, comenzaron las largas horas de tormento. Nada a su alrededor parecía real. Permanecía sentada junto a la cama y le hablaba. Cuando el personal médico se la llevaba con gentileza para poder examinar a Mina, se quedaba en el pasillo.

De vez en cuando, aparecía Darien, o la madre o una de las hermanas. No cayó en la cuenta de que en ningún momento la dejaron por completo sola ni de que la actitud de la familia hacia ella había cambiado por completo. Rara vez hablaba, salvo con Mina, con quien no dejaba de conversar sin recordar luego una sola palabra.

En un punto, alguien le preguntó con suavidad si querría ver al bebé. Pensó que debería hacerlo, al menos por su hermana, pero eso fue todo. Aceptó y quedó completamente desarmada con esa diminuta vida humana que libraba una batalla propia.

La hija de Mina... de Mina y Zafiro.

Estalló en lágrimas. Al regresar al lado de su hermana, reanudó la incesante conversación.

-Ya has tenido suficiente...

El leve contacto en su hombro hizo que levantara la cabeza de la sábana, donde no sabía que la había apoyado. Parpadeó con ojos somnolientos y se encontró con una mirada con destellos zafiros.

-Esta noche ya no puedes hacer nada más aquí, Serenity -indicó Darien-. Es hora de irnos para descansar un poco.

-Yo... -«puedo estar aquí», iba a insistir, pero él la silenció con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Mina se halla estable -afirmó-. El personal del hospital sabe dónde localizamos si fuera necesario. Es hora de irnos.

Reconoció autoridad en la voz. No pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta, y si quería ser sincera, sabía que él tenía razón. Pero al levantarse, sintió como si abandonara a su hermana. Alzó una de las manos inertes y le dio un beso suave antes de inclinarse y darle otro en la mejilla.

-Te quiero -murmuró, luego se marchó seguida de Darien, las lágrimas quemándole los ojos-. Oh, Darien -musitó y un impulso la hizo dar un paso hacia él.

-Toma, ponte esto...

Alargó el abrigo de ella. Serenity lo miró, consciente de que había vuelto a cerrarle una puerta en la cara. «¿Y por qué no?», se preguntó débilmente mientras se tragaba las palabras de consuelo. Mina estaba viva pero su hermano había muerto.

Aceptar consuelo de la ex amante convertida en enemiga sería un golpe a su dignidad.

Dejó que la ayudara a ponerse el abrigo sin pronunciar una sílaba más. Luego metió las manos en los bolsillos hondos y comenzó a andar hacia los ascensores. Las sillas del recibidor ya se hallaban vacías; hacía rato que el resto de la familia Chiba se había ido.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó hasta que salieron a la noche fresca. Un vistazo al reloj iluminado del salpicadero le indicó que era la una de la mañana. Le daba la impresión de que había transcurrido una semana desde que el día anterior se levantó a las seis de la mañana para subirse al avión que la llevaría a París. Desde entonces habían pasado tantas cosas.

Demasiadas. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de piel y cerró los ojos cansados.

Darien la miró mientras se sumía en un sueño exhausto. Conocía la impresión que le había causado en el hospital, pero estaba equivocada acerca de los motivos que lo impulsaban. Sin embargo, recibir consuelo de una Serenity cálida y receptiva habría destrozado el leve control al que se aferraba.

Y aún no había terminado... aunque Serenity no era consciente de ello. Estaba seguro de que librarían una batalla cuando ella descubriera dónde iba a alojarse. Como permitiera que sus defensas bajaran antes de ganar la batalla, se convertiría en un blanco fácil para alguien de naturaleza tan obstinadamente independiente como Serenity.

«Dio», pensó cansinamente mientras conducía por las calles silenciosas de Florencia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de no ser ya ese blanco. Un simple vistazo a esa figura sentada a su lado con las piernas largas estiradas, el rostro tan exquisito en reposo, le bastó para experimentar ese aguijonazo del hombre al acecho.

Siempre había podido llegar hasta él. La amara o la odiara, siempre la deseaba. Recordó que su hermano había dicho que los dos eran blancos fáciles para que un par de brujas irlandesas los hechizaran a voluntad.

Zafiro... sintió un nudo en el pecho. Era una sensación con la que se había familiarizado durante ese prolongado y triste día. Echaba de menos a su hermano. Quería que volviera. Las lágrimas le aguijonearon los ojos y sintió que la piel de los pómulos se le tensaba.

Pisó el acelerador en un intento por liberar la tensión del pecho. Serenity se movió; la miró y, con los dientes apretados y un acto supremo de voluntad, se obligó a aminorar la velocidad. Pasado el momento de locura, la sensación permanecía, quemándole las entrañas como ácido, ira ante la pérdida inútil de la vida de su hermano. Iba a necesitar alivio y tenía la sospecha de que sabía de qué fuente lo obtendría.

Al sentir la pendiente por la que se movía el coche, Serenity despertó. Abrió unos ojos enrojecidos y se irguió para observar la hilera de coches en el aparcamiento del sótano mientras Darien introducía el vehículo en su plaza reservada y esperaba que ella reconociera el lugar.

Pero no sucedió. Probablemente estuviera demasiado cansada para notar su entorno. Bostezó, abrió la puerta y bajó. El hizo lo mismo y la miró con atención mientras sacaba sus cosas del maletero.

Se dirigieron al ascensor y entraron juntos. Mientras él empleaba una tarjeta plástica de seguridad para activarlo, ella se apoyó en una de las paredes metálicas, metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y clavó la vista en sus botas.

-Veo que tienes acceso -comentó Serenity, ahogando otro bostezo.

-Sí, lo tengo.

-Han sido previsores.

-¿Quiénes?

-Zafiro y Mina. Está bien que te confíen un acceso de seguridad a su piso.

No respondió y mantuvo la expresión en blanco, mientras se preguntaba si era consciente de que había empleado el nombre de su hermano como si Zafiro aún viviera.

Esa ira volvió a agitarse en su interior. El ascensor comenzó a subir. Quería golpear algo y deseó no sentir eso.

-Aunque eso no es nada nuevo -añadió ella con súbita amargura en la voz-. El acceso a los hogares de la familia siempre ha sido lo normal en los Chiba.

-¿Y eso te parece mal?

-Me parece una estupidez -respondió-. Sé que a las familias italianas les gusta estar cerca, pero tener el derecho de entrar y salir de la casa de los otros miembros cuando apetece es llevar la unidad familiar a un extremo.

-¿Quizá porque en una ocasión te viste atrapada por ese... extremo?

La provocación dio en el blanco. Ella alzó el mentón y lo miró con frialdad. Él contrarrestó el gesto con una leve sonrisa. La antipatía mutua comenzó a manifestarse de nuevo. El ascensor se detuvo. Serenity se hallaba tan ocupada desafiándolo para que llevara el comentario más allá, que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, siguió sin percatarse de dónde se hallaba.

Darien no dijo nada y, con un gesto burlón de la mano, le indicó que saliera. Con la cabeza erguida, los ojos como hielo, ella avanzó y se agachó para recoger sus cosas antes de decir:

-Buenas noches, Darien. Estoy segura de que sabrás encontrar la salida.

Con andar resuelto, ella salió; era una pena que la realidad fuera a estropearle el momento. Había avanzado unos pasos antes de empezar a asimilar la decoración de tonalidad crema de las paredes y los suelos de madera, en los que había pesadas antigüedades que jamás habría relacionado con los gustos más caseros de Mina.

Darien observó cómo se quedaba parada y contenía el aliento antes de darse media vuelta para mirarlo, mientras él se guardaba la tarjeta de plástico en la cartera de piel y las puertas del ascensor se cerraban a su espalda.

-No -musitó en protesta consternada-. No pienso quedarme aquí contigo, Darien. Bajo ningún concepto.

Podía tranquilizarla diciéndole que no tenía nada siniestro en mente, que debía alojarse en alguna parte y que ni siquiera él era tan cruel como para llevarla a la casa de un hombre muerto y dejarla sola allí... pero no sería la verdad. Algo le había sucedido durante el trayecto a su casa y en ese momento la deseaba con tanta intensidad, que sentía que las entrañas le quemaban. Quería alzarla en brazos y echársela al hombro, buscar la cama más próxima, tirarla sobre ella y dedicarse a practicar un buen sexo.

Sin preámbulos amorosos, un acto rápido y ardiente para olvidarse de todas las cosas que lo atribulaban: su hermano, la hermana de ella, Serenity otra vez a su alcance. Había hecho que los dos últimos años fueran un infierno, ¡lo mínimo que podía hacer era compensarle por ese dolor! Serenity sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Darien... vibraba a su alrededor como una fuerza oscura y magnética. El deseo, la vieja atracción, la punzante percepción sexual que la obligó a humedecerse los labios súbitamente resecos.

-No -susurró en ronca negativa.

-¿Por qué no? -le sonrió-. Por los viejos tiempos.

La indignación casi la ahogó. ¡No podía creer que se comportara de esa manera! ¿Es que no le importaba que hubiera muerto una persona y que otras dos libraran una batalla contra la muerte?

-Deberías sentirte avergonzado de ti mismo -le dijo antes de dar media vuelta y cruzar el suntuoso recibidor. Atravesó la arcada que daba acceso al resto del piso, sabiendo exactamente adónde quería ir.

La cocina, que daba a la entrada de servicio, cuya puerta a su vez estaba cerrada. El corazón se le hundió... pero no la determinación. Soltó la maleta y el bolso, giró y lo miró con tal dureza, que habría podido convertirlo en piedra donde estaba, en el umbral de la puerta.

-Saldré -advirtió-, aunque tenga que romper una ventana.

-Es un cuarto piso -le recordó.

-Las ventanas rotas despiertan a la gente -explicó imperturbable-. Lo que a su vez hace que llamen a la policía cuando los fragmentos de cristal caen encima de ellos.

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, eso podría haber sido divertido -contrarrestó-, si los cristales no fueran irrompibles.

Ella hundió los hombros; la situación empezaba a tornarse estúpida.

-Escucha -espetó-, es tarde, estoy cansada... tú también. ¡Los dos hemos tenido un día terrible! ¿No podemos parar ya? -intentó un tono de súplica-. Deja que me vaya, Darien... ¡por favor!

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo -hizo una mueca.

-¡Lo es! -insistió.

-No -aseveró con absoluta seriedad, olvidada la actitud burlona-. Así que dejemos un par de cosas claras. Te vas a quedar aquí en mi piso, porque se halla tan cerca del hospital que...

-Preferiría quedarme en la casa de Zafiro y Mina.

El se puso rígido y sus ojos reflejaron una furia intensa.

-¡Zafiro está muerto! -exclamó-. Por el amor del cielo, ¿quieres dejar de mencionar su nombre cada vez que abres la boca,?

Serenity parpadeó sorprendida y se puso blanca como la tiza. ¿Había estado haciendo lo que él decía? No había sido consciente de ello. Cuando pensaba en su hermana, automáticamente incorporaba a Zafiro. Zafiro y Mina... siempre había sido así.

-Lo... lo sien... siento -tartamudeó, sin saber qué más decir.

Darien frunció el ceño. ,

-Olvida que lo he mencionado -replicó, luego respiró hondo-. La cuestión es que Zafiro y Mina se habían mudado desde la última vez que viniste. Su nuevo hogar ahora está a más de una hora de la ciudad. Mi madre no está preparada para permanecer sola en este momento, de modo que ha ido a quedarse con Hotaru, lo que te deja una elección, Serenity -ofreció al final-. Te quedas aquí conmigo, te vas con Rei o te vas con mi madre a la casa de Hotaru.

Lo cual la dejaba sin elección. Su madre la odiaba. Lo mismo pasaba con sus hermanas. Quedarse con ellas representaría otra clase de infierno. Además, su familia tenía derecho a sufrir en la intimidad sin la presencia de una intrusa.

-Existen hoteles, ¿sabías? -señaló con obstinación.

-¿Eres tan egoísta que te marcharías a un hotel a sabiendas de que semejante elección no sólo ofendería a mi madre, sino que heriría a Mina cuando lo descubra? -le lanzó una mirada penetrante-. Culpará a la familia, me culpará a mí por no ser lo suficientemente hombre como para no olvidar lo que siento por ti por el bien de ella.

-¡Pero no estás olvidando tus sentimientos! -gritó.

-Lo haré si tú quieres.

-Mentiroso -musitó. Pero en lo demás, tenía tanta razón, que su capacidad para mantenerse erguida se desvaneció y se apoyó cansinamente contra la pared que tenía a la espalda al tiempo que hundía la cara entre las manos.

Era una rendición. Los dos lo sabían. Pero Serenity no pudo resistir soltar un último comentario en el silencio palpitante que siguió.

-Te odio -susurró, oculta tras el escudo de su cabello.

-No, no me odias -negó Darien-. Aún me deseas mucho, y eso, cara, es lo que odias.

-¡Mentira! -bajó las manos para poder escupir las palabras.

-¿Sí? -los ojos estaban fríos, endurecidos por la arrogante afirmación que hacía-. Recuerda el beso que nos dimos en el vuelo que nos trajo a Florencia -sugirió-. Si yo no me hubiera detenido, te habrías deshecho en mis brazos.

-Dios mío jadeó-. ¡Taimado demonio!

-Quizá -se encogió e hombros-. Pero sé lo que sé.

-¡Tú me besaste!

-Y tú te entregaste como lo hacías siempre -declaró con desprecio.

-¿Y tú no...?

-Va a ser realmente interesante comprobar si ambos seremos capaces de sobrevivir los próximos días sin volver a caer, ¿no te parece?

-¡Eres asqueroso!

Él enarcó una ceja negra y la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿No sientes los pezones duros, Serenity? -inquirió con suavidad-. ¿Ese punto entre tus piernas no está encendido y palpitante por nuestro tema de conversación?

Se acercó a él, dominada por la necesidad de abofetearlo.

-Sexo en el cuarto de la plancha es excitante -continuó él-. Aunque hay que reconocer que jamás tuviste inhibiciones con el dónde y el quién, siempre que pudieras hacerlo.

Cada palabra iba destinada a la yugular. Se detuvo a treinta centímetros de él, tratando de contener la furia que bullía en su interior, ya que una parte de ella era consciente de que la provocaba adrede.

Con los ojos prácticamente le suplicaba que lo golpeara.

-No entiendo por, qué haces esto -musitó casi sin aire.

Él rió; no fue un sonido agradable.

-Quizá sienta curiosidad por descubrir lo mucho que has aprendido con otros hombres.

-Para -susurró.

Pero no iba a parar nada.

-¿Lo tentaste igual que solías tentarme a mí, Serenity? -quiso saber-. ¿Lo provocaste para que te enseñara otra forma de alcanzar la cumbre final?

Alzó el brazo y soltó la mano. Él la atrapó antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, los dedos duros cerrándose sobre la muñeca fina para mantenerla suspendida a centímetros de su cara.

-Los dos sabemos que lo único que siempre quisiste de mí fue esa excitación -prosiguió implacable-. Pero, ¿pensaste que habías agotado todas mis posibilidades? Te equivocas, encanto -le besó las puntas de los dedos tensos-. Ni siquiera hemos arañado más allá de la superficie. No tienes ni idea de los placeres que te has perdido.

-¡Cállate! -soltó. Desvirtuaba la verdad para que encajara en su propia versión de lo que creía, y se sentía tan dolida, que comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Esos ojos impasibles la mantenían prisionera y su mano tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo sólido.

-Todavía no puedo mirar tu boca sin recordar lo que es tenerla pegada a una parte íntima de mi anatomía -murmuró con voz ronca-. Recuerdo cada roce de tus labios, cada movimiento de tu lengua. Vamos -añadió-, ¿no te hace sentir mejor saber que sigo tan obsesionado contigo como tú conmigo, Serenity?

-No estoy obsesionada contigo... ¡te desprecio! -siseó-. ¿O se supone que tengo que olvidar cómo te saciaste conmigo después de afirmar que mi otro amante habría estado conmigo antes que tú, o cómo saliste de mi cuerpo, aún palpitando por toda la experiencia, sólo para revolverte contra mí como un animal? ¡Me insultaste con palabras que yo jamás emplearía contra otra mujer!

Se puso pálido y el corazón de Serenity latió con una ira que había estado fermentando durante dos años.

-Me disculpé -espetó Darien.

-Lo que me hiciste estaba más allá de cualquier disculpa -le informó-. ¿Y sabes qué lo empeoró? No te importaba lo suficiente como para que escucharas lo que tenía que decir antes de castigarme. ¡Me juzgaste y me encontraste culpable sin dejarme disfrutar del derecho de un juicio justo! Bueno, pues te diré una cosa... -los pechos se movían agitados por la furia que la embargaba-. Puedes estar tranquilo porque acepto la culpa. Lo hice. Me llevé a otro hombre a tu cama, Darien, ¡y no sabes lo mucho que disfruté de la experiencia!

-¡Ya es suficiente! -ladró.

Tenía razón. Con una oleada de consternación, Serenity se liberó la muñeca y retrocedió aturdida. Había mentido... todo era mentira. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que contarle lo que él quería oír? Su corazón lloraba lleno de amargura, y en su cabeza se sentía tan fea, que no quería volver a mirarse en un espejo.

-¿Me he ganado ya el pase de salida? -preguntó con voz monótona.

La respuesta de él fue dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Serenity aguardó con una mezcla de horror por lo que se habían dicho y una creciente sensación de alivio porque al fin había conseguido convencerlo de que la dejara marchar. Respiró hondo y lo siguió para recoger sus cosas.

En cuanto regresó a la cocina, supo que no había ganado nada. Darien volvía a interpretar el papel de hombre hogareño y preparaba una tetera. Ya no llevaba la gabardina, ni la chaqueta ni la corbata.

-Quítate el abrigo y suelta la maleta -dijo sin volverse.

-Darien... por el amor del cielo... -volvió a -suplicar-. Deja que me vaya de aquí para poder ir a buscar un hotel en alguna parte.

-¿Té o café? -preguntó.

-Oh -gimió, llevándose una mano trémula a los ojos ya hinchados-. ¿No lo entiendes? -gritó en un último intento por tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón-. ¡No puedo quedarme en este piso contigo! -fue inútil, ya que vio que él se quedaba a la espera de que hirviera el agua-. Eres un monstruo insensible -manifestó cuando su cuerpo cansado cedía ante esa estúpida pelea.

-Té o café -repitió.

-Lo que tú quieras -suspiró, y en un acto de rendición, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, soltó la bolsa y la maleta en el suelo, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en las manos.

Al observar la postura cansina de ella, Darien apretó los dientes y con enfado se preguntó qué diablos creía estar haciendo al orquestar esa pequeña escena. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre razonablemente sofisticado de treinta y cuatro años provocaba a una ex amante con los comentarios que acababa de realizar?

«Uno que necesita una vía de escape del dolor que le quema las entrañas», reconoció con pesar. Serenity no era sólo una ex amante. Era la mujer a la que había amado. La mujer con la que había creído que podría pasar el resto de su vida. Entrar en su casa y ver lo que había visto iba a permanecer en su cerebro para siempre.

-No logré descubrir quién era el otro hombre.

-¿Qué...? -alzó el rostro de entre las manos y lo miró con ojos rojos como si acabara de hablarle en griego-. Te convierte en un hombre triste que incluso lo hayas intentado descubrir -repuso con desprecio-. Olvida el té -añadió, levantándose-. Me iré a la cama.

Recogió el equipaje y abandonó la cocina.

La dejó irse, enfadado consigo mismo por decir otra cosa que no había querido decir. Esbozó una sonrisa sombría al ver que ella abría la puerta de un dormitorio que tomaba por una habitación de invitados. Lo había elegido adrede porque sabía que el antiguo cuarto de ambos se hallaba del otro lado del pasillo.

De pie allí, tenso, con las manos sobre la encimera, esperó que descubriera el error que había cometido. Y unos segundos más tarde, la puerta se cerró y las pisadas continuaron hasta la habitación siguiente. No había vuelto a acostarse en su antiguo dormitorio desde el día en que ella había llevado allí a otro hombre. Habría abandonado el piso para no volver jamás de no haber representado un gran paso para su orgullo.

Tenía que estar loco para dejar que lo afectara de esa manera. Lo que había pasado debería quedar olvidado. Quería olvidar; entonces, ¿qué hacía allí de pie, sintiéndose tan mal como dos años atrás?

Conocía la respuesta, pero el infierno se helaría antes de que lo admitiera. El agua hirvió. Se quedó mirando la tetera eléctrica hasta que se apagó automáticamente y el vapor se esfumó. Entonces siguió el ejemplo de Serenity y se fue a su dormitorio.

Se juró que a partir de ese momento iba a mantener las distancias. Al día siguiente, la instalaría en un hotel. Y si volvían a coincidir mientras ella estuviera en Florencia, sería por error, ya que no permitiría que sucediera. Tomada esa decisión, se quitó la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo, abrió la ducha y se metió bajo el agua. Mientras el chorro fuerte y caliente lo golpeaba, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en sus regiones más bajas. Tuvo ganas de dar un puñetazo en la pared, porque si Serenity era la única mujer capaz de producirle semejante reacción, entonces tenía razón y era un hombre muy triste.

Serenity abrió la maleta y sacó un pijama, luego sostuvo la suave prenda de seda azul con dedos temblorosos. Lo despreciaba, de verdad... entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan increíblemente dolida porque se hubiera atrevido a comentar algo que ya no debería importarle a ninguno de los dos?

Dos años atrás, había intentado ofrecerle la verdad, sólo para recibir una incredulidad airada. Para Darien, había sido sorprendida con las manos en la masa tratando de destruir la prueba de la presencia reciente de otro hombre en el dormitorio de los dos. La cama deshecha resultaba elocuente.

La caja de preservativos había sido incluso más reveladora. El hecho de que hubiera tratado de echarle la culpa a otra persona había sido el elemento que terminó por condenarla ante los ojos de él.

Si el amor tenía que ser juzgado con unos métodos tan dolorosos, entonces su amor había sido juzgado aquel día y quedado claro que carecía de fortaleza.

Y cuanto antes se alejara de la órbita de Darien, sería mejor para ambos, porque era evidente que no sobrellevaba esa situación mejor que ella. Y entonces comprendió los motivos para el comportamiento tan demencial de Darien. El remordimiento la sacudió por no descubrirlo antes. Zafiro estaba muerto. Todo el mundo quería a Zafiro, pero nadie como Darien. La invadió una oleada de simpatía y el deseo de ir a consolarlo.

Pero suspiró con gesto cansado, sabiendo que lo último que quería de ella era simpatía. Sexo... sí. Aceptaría el sexo como una forma de alivio. ¡Se lo había dejado bien claro!

Con eso en mente, dejó el pijama en la cama, se quitó la ropa y fue al cuarto de baño adjunto para darse una ducha. Lo primero que oyó, fue el sonido del agua al correr en el cuarto de baño de al lado. Invocó la imagen de un hombre desnudo con un cuerpo perfecto. Los pezones se le endurecieron.

Abrió el grifo y con determinación sombría se obligó a evitar pensar en lo que sucedía al otro lado de la pared.

Fue una bendición meterse entre las sábanas frescas y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Lo último que pensó antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo fue que al día siguiente buscaría un hotel.

**HAHA QUE PUNTADA DE DARIEN LLEVARLA A DONDE VIVIAN JUANTOS QUE ONDA CON EL?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

UN calambre. Supo lo que era en el momento en que la sacaba con un grito de dolor del oscuro pozo de agotamiento en el que se hallaba. Se retorció en la cama, se destapó con los pies y bajó la mano para cubrir el nudo que había aparecido en su pantorrilla izquierda.

Una necesidad agitada de hacer algo antes de que el dolor la desgarrara la impulsó a buscar algo, cualquier cosa, en la habitación a oscuras.

Pero entonces el músculo contraído se cerró un poco más y cayó por el lado de la cama como un fardo sobre el parqué duro; gimió como un animal herido.

Nunca en la vida había experimentado un calambre, de modo que no tenía idea de cómo aliviarlo. Intentó sacudir la pierna, luego frotarla, pero eso le causó aún más dolor. Desesperada, trató de ponerse de pie, con la aturdida idea de que, si lograba llegar al cuarto de baño, podría darse un poco de agua templada sobre el músculo con la esperanza de que el calor la ayudara a superar el espasmo. Pero no lo consiguió, porque en cuanto apoyó peso en la pierna, el dolor se volvió tan insoportable que aterrizó en el suelo con un grito agudo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró luz del vestíbulo.

-¿Qué diablos...? -demandó una voz dura.

Impotente, contempló la figura oscura perfilada contra la luz.

-Un calambre -gimió.

Él no necesitó oír nada más. Con un par de zancadas llegó a su lado y aferró la pierna con dedos implacables, luego comenzó a manipular el músculo contraído de un modo que la obligó a apretar los dientes por el dolor.

-Debí de imaginar que pasaría algo así -soltó entre las exclamaciones contenidas de protesta de Serenity-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te molestaste en beber algo? ¡Debes de estar deshidratada, tonta!

Tonta o no, empezaba a ver las estrellas y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-Duele -gritó una y otra vez, golpeando el suelo con un puño mientras él continuaba con la manipulación.

Pero, milagrosamente, esa forma de tortura comenzó a mitigar la otra. El alivio del dolor le causó un sudor frío.

-¡Aah! -jadeó con voz temblorosa-. Ha sido el dolor más agudo que he experimentado en toda la vida.

Sin decir una palabra, la alzó en brazos y se incorporó para llevarla por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde la dejó sobre una silla junto a la mesa.

La dejó allí, fue a la nevera y unos segundos más tarde plantaba ante ella un vaso y una botella de agua.

-Bebe -ordenó.

Obediente, Serenity destapó la botella y prescindió del vaso. Helada, el agua fue como néctar para su boca reseca y garganta ardiente. Después de beberse media botella, se reclinó y cerró los ojos. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera pateado la pierna; el dolor la había dejado sacudida y débil. La tensión le había provocado dolor de cabeza y se sentía tan cansada, que habría podido quedarse dormida allí mismo.

Un sonido junto a ella la obligó a abrir los ojos. Darien se apoyaba en la mesa a su lado. Estaba pálido y cansado; la tensión del largo día reflejada en el rostro.

-Lamento haberte despertado -musitó.

-No dormía -repuso.

El corazón de Serenity se abrió a él. Quiso alargar la mano y tocarlo con suavidad, ofrecerle palabras que pudieran mitigar su dolor. Pero esas palabras no existían y no se atrevió mencionar el nombre de Zafiro, porque cada vez que lo hacía, Darien se enfadaba.

-Bebe.

Al alzar la vista descubrió que la miraba. Apartó los ojos de inmediato, antes de que los sentidos que empezaban a despertar dieran un giro peligroso. Levantó la botella y bebió un poco más, con la esperanza de que pudiera enfriar el calor que empezaba a experimentar. No quería desear a Darien, no quería recordar cosas de él. Era su pasado. Desde entonces, había seguido adelante.

Volvió a beber. La única iluminación procedía de unas luces tenues empotradas en las paredes, que apenas llegaban hasta la mesa central, aunque proyectaban un resplandor cálido y seductor. Y reinaba un silencio tan profundo, que creía ser capaz de oír los latidos del corazón de Darien. ¿O era el suyo?

Él se hallaba demasiado cerca y Serenity deseó que no fuera así. Mantuvo los ojos cuidadosamente apartados y trató de fingir que eran completos desconocidos. Pero apartar los ojos sólo sirvió para avivar su imaginación. Conocía la sensación maravillosa que producía la piel satinada y el contraste del vello que le cubría el torso. Sabía lo firme que era el estómago, lo duros que estaban los músculos del trasero. Podía trazar un dibujo con cada detalle de él, desde los dedos de los pies hasta las manos finas.

«¡Para ya!», se reprendió a medida que experimentaba una sensación muy familiar. «¡Aléjate de mí!», tuvo ganas de gritarle, pero bebió otro trago de agua, porque hablar significaría una confesión de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y antes preferiría cortarse la lengua que dejarlo ver lo que pasaba por su mente.

Un suspiro la sacudió e intensificó la tensión en lugar de aliviarla. Quiso huir, pero permaneció pegada a la silla. Deseó que esas piernas no estuvieran justo en su campo de visión, aunque no logró forzarse a mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó con un toque de desesperación.

-Las tres y media -repuso él con voz baja y ronca.

Serenity gimió para sus adentros. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría olvidarlo. Era el síndrome del primer amor. «Jamás te recuperas del primer amor verdadero».

-¿Cómo va el músculo?

Como una muñeca de madera, apoyó la mano en la pantorrilla. Aún la sentía tensa, pero ya no estaba contraída.

-Bien -respondió antes de beber más agua. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que casi la había acabado-. ¿Cuántas quieres que beba antes de dejarme ir a la cama?

Lo dijo en un esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión y él la ayudó riendo. Pero el sonido sólo sirvió para provocarle un intenso hormigueo en la piel.

-Sigue hasta que te diga que pares -respondió.

Entonces regresó el silencio. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza y se movió incómoda en el asiento. La acción hizo que se le cayera una de las tiras finas de la parte superior del pijama. Con el peligro real de revelar un pezón, alzó la mano para volver a acomodarse la tira... pero chocó con unos dedos largos que se acercaron con la misma intención.

Los dos se quedaron absolutamente quietos mientras los dedos se tocaban y la piel se encendía. Alzó la vista. Fue algo instintivo. Él le miraba el cuerpo. Percibió que anhelaba tocarla.

-No -musitó Serenity con trémulo rechazo.

De los ojos de Darien, emanaba un calor oscuro que la mantenía atrapada, y el aguijón del deseo le recorrió la sangre, activando interruptores sensuales a su paso.

La deseaba, pero no quería desearla. El sentimiento era recíproco. Los dedos comenzaron a abrir un sendero por sus hombros. Se movieron con una lentitud tentadora hasta llegar a la columna larga del cuello, para luego desviarse a un costado y apartarle el cabello de la nuca. Serenity dejó de respirar. Darien hizo lo opuesto. Respiró hondo y se inclinó para posar unos labios rojos en la piel blanca que acababa de dejar al descubierto.

La atravesaron unas sensaciones como mil agujas; jadeó, tembló, luego frotó la mejilla contra la cara de él. Eran animales... ella la gata ronroneante que respondía a su exigente compañero. Las manos de Darien se deslizaron bajo sus brazos y la puso de pie. La boca pasó de la nuca a los labios, y ambos se entregaron al calor de ese beso que los consumió.

Lo que había amenazado con arder desde el momento en que se vieron en el apartamento de ella en Londres se convirtió en una espectacular conflagración de energía. Se besaron como solían hacerlo en el pasado, larga y hondamente, sin reservarse nada. Él aún seguía apoyado contra la mesa, pero la bata se le había abierto a la altura de la cintura. Serenity sintió su calor, la poderosa presión de su sexo contra el vientre y supo que no iba a ser ella quien pusiera el freno.

¿Lo haría él? Gimió sobre su boca por el miedo de que así pudiera suceder. Él tomó el gemido por otra cosa.

-Ni lo sueñes -musitó, y le explicó lo que significaba para él moviendo las manos.

Los pantalones del pijama bajaron para enrollarse alrededor de sus rodillas.

Ella aceptó la fuerza del embate de la erección entre los muslos y lo sostuvo allí mientras el beso continuaba y continuaba y él le separaba la parte superior del pijama para revelar sus pechos. La tocó y Serenity enloqueció.

Cerró los dedos en el pelo de Darien y sus muslos se tomaron posesivos en su presión. La levantó con un gemido gutural y comenzó a caminar con ella sin quebrar el beso hasta que la soltó en el centro de una cama deshecha.

Se desprendió de la bata y se reunió con ella en la cama. Le quitó la parte superior del pijama, se situó encima y reanudó el beso apasionado.

Se tocaron con las manos y con el movimiento sensual de los cuerpos; cuando necesitaron más, él la penetró con una única y sedosa embestida. Serenity gritó contra su boca; él respondió con un gruñido. Lo rodeó con las piernas.

Darien se movió a un ritmo primitivo, con el torso frotándole los pechos. ¿Animales? Sí, eran animales. Una unión hambrienta de dos criaturas salvajes que no querían pensar en el pasado, el presente o el futuro. Sólo querían... necesitaban eso.

Eso tenía el poder de hacerle perder el contacto con la realidad. Jadeos, gemidos y escalofríos se produjeron al unísono. El sudor y el calor corporal se mezclaron y, al final, los fluidos corporales, que los dejaron extenuados y aturdidos.

Él se puso de pie en el instante en que físicamente pudo hacerlo. Recogió la bata y salió de la habitación. Serenity lo observó irse con el corazón en un puño, luego se acurrucó y lloró hasta quedarse vacía.

La odiaba... se despreciaba por tocarla.

Cuando llegó el día, abrió los ojos a un sol pálido que entraba por la ventana; el cuerpo le dolía y el corazón estaba embotado. Permaneció en la cama un rato, reacia a moverse cuando ello significaba tener que enfrentarse a Darien.

Entonces recordó a Mina, y de inmediato se quitó a Darien de la cabeza y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Se puso lo primero que tenía a mano, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, luego volvió a hacer la maleta. No pensaba quedarse en el piso otra noche. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, sus sentidos se vieron cautivados por el aroma seductor del café recién hecho. La idea de que él estaba en la cocina le atenazó las entrañas. No quería verlo.

No quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Pero ahí estaba, sombrío y civilizado con unos pantalones negros de seda y una almidonada camisa blanca. Dejó las maletas junto a la puerta.

-Siéntate -invitó-. No tardará ni un minuto -indicó la cafetera que hervía a su lado.

Pero al hablar no se volvió para mirarla, lo que resultó muy revelador. ¿Se sentía avergonzado? En ese caso, no era el único.

-¿Has llamado al hospital? -le preguntó.

-No ha habido ningún cambio -informó.

-Entonces, creo que será mejor que vaya para allá.

-Después de que hayamos desayunado -expuso-. Ninguno de los dos dispuso de la oportunidad de comer mucho ayer.

«Nos comimos el uno al otro», pensó ella con amargura.

-Yo...

-Ya hemos interpretado esta escena en tu cocina, Serenity. No tiene sentido que la repitamos.

«En otras palabras, cállate». Juntó los labios, fue a la mesa y se sentó. «Como me ponga una tostada delante, probablemente se la tire», decidió con espíritu rebelde.

Entonces experimentó una oleada de pánico al ver que se daba la vuelta, como si la hubiera oído.

Se quedó muy quieto al ver las maletas junto a la puerta y una nueva tensión imperó en la cocina. «Va a decir algo sobre lo sucedido anoche. Como lo haga, me largaré aunque tenga que saltar por la ventana».

-En cuanto a lo de anoche...

Se puso de pie como una bala.

-Quiero disculparme por...

Con piernas trémulas, fue a la puerta.

-Serenity...

-¡No! -giró y se enfrentó a él-. ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo mucho que lo sientes! No te atrevas, ¿me oyes, Darien? ¡No te atrevas!

-Te he oído -musitó.

Entonces lo miró, lo miró de verdad y vio exactamente lo que había esperado ver... un gesto de auto desprecio y pesar. Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta. Quería esconder su vergüenza. ¡Quería que la tierra se la tragara!

-Mina es lo único que ha de importar aquí -expuso con voz insegura-. Tú... yo... nosotros no importamos. ¡No dejaré que esta vez me obligues a huir!

-No quiero que huyas -afirmó con irritación.

La pregunta flotó en el silencio. «Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí?» No la formuló.

-Debo trasladarme a un hotel... hoy -le dijo.

Un destello de furia apareció en los ojos de Darien.

-¡Y hoy yo tengo que reclamar el cuerpo de mi hermano! -soltó con aspereza-. ¿Qué crees que es más importante en este momento?

Conmocionada, retrocedió un paso.

-Lo siento -susurró con pesar-. No lo sabía.

-Lo sé -espetó-. Los dos vamos a tener que hacerle frente a una situación difícil -explicó con voz tensa-. Las necesidades se cruzan, las emociones se descontrolan. Es de esperar que nuestras prioridades choquen.

Tuvo que reconocer que eran palabras racionales y que ella se había permitido el lujo de olvidar la situación.

Que Darien la hubiera dejado nada más acabar no significaba que pudiera culparlo exclusivamente a él. De hecho, si quería ser sincera... de no haberse ido, lo más probable era que lo hubiera hecho ella.

El nuevo silencio tensó la atmósfera. Deseó poder decir algo que los hiciera sentir mejor a los dos, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Siéntate -dijo él.

Sin pronunciar palabra, recogió sus cosas del suelo, dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina. Se dirigió al dormitorio, dejó las maletas junto a la cama y regresó por donde había ido. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y pasar.

Darien seguía de pie en el mismo sitio. Quiso ir a su lado, abrazarlo y demostrarle lo mal que se sentía por haber olvidado lo que de verdad importaba. Pero fue a la mesa y se sentó.

Y el silencio palpitó en sus oídos, en su estómago y en el rostro tenso.

«¡Muévete!», quiso gritarle. «Di algo... cualquier cosa. He dicho que lo sentía. He dado el primer paso. No sé qué más puedo hacer».

Quizá le había leído los pensamientos... siempre había sido capaz de adivinárselos.

Se volvió y fue hacia la mesa. Ante ella, dejó un plato con tostadas.

-Te reservaré una suite -anunció con sequedad, luego la dejó sola.

Una hora más tarde, estaba junto a su hermana.

Darien, después de comprobar el estado de Mina, volvió a irse; el rostro sombrío reflejaba la tarea dura que le aguardaba.

Lo que siguió fue un día largo y nervioso en el que dividió su tiempo entre la habitación de su hermana y la sala de los recién nacidos.

A las dos empezó a sentirse vacía de energía emocional y se alegró de que un equipo médico apareciera para darle un descanso.

Necesitaba algo de aire fresco que no oliera a hospital. Compró un sándwich en la cafetería de abajo y se fue a comerlo afuera. El sol brillaba y el aire estaba fresco, limpio. Encontró un banco en los jardiíles cercanos y se sentó, abrió el sándwich y trató de vaciar su cabeza de todo pensamiento, al menos para poder comer.

Darien la localizó diez minutos más tarde y deseó no tener que mirarla a través de los ojos de un amante reciente. Pero así era.

Ceder a sus instintos más básicos quizá había sido un error estúpido, pero ya no podía eludir los resultados. La noche anterior se había vuelto un poco loco. Había perdido el control. Dos años atrás ella lo había dejado, llevándose consigo su masculinidad. La noche anterior se la había devuelto.

Debería sentirse complacido. Debería sentir el triunfo de la venganza y poder alejarse y continuar con su vida, pero lo único que sentía era...

Necesidad, codicia... tenía muchos nombres, pero se reducía a lo mismo. Quería más, y por mucho que se despreciara por ello, no iba a poder cambiarlo. Rodeó el banco y le detuvo un momento a estudiar la tensión en la cara de Serenity. Aunque el cabello parecía dorado a la luz del sol, tenía las mejillas pálidas, los ojos hundidos y una leve expresión de dolor en la boca.

Con un suspiro, recordó por qué había ido a buscarla. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Lamento que no hubiera nadie contigo -murmuró-. Me temo que ha sido una... mañana difícil para todos. Creía que había sido duro hace cinco años cuando murió mi padre, pero... -calló unos momentos-. Mi madre se ha derrumbado y ha habido que sedarla. A Rei le cuesta asimilarlo. Y Hotaru se ofreció a venir a acompañarte, pero tuvo que quedarse junto a mi madre.

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Sí? -él mismo deseaba poder hacerlo. Era como si toda la familia se hubiera visto involucrada en el accidente de coche, Serenity y él incluidos-. Hay que ocuparse de los formulismos, aparte de que tengo una empresa que se niega a parar sólo porque yo lo desee. Los teléfonos no dejan de sonar. Nos agobian con un mar de simpatía que, si he de serte sincero, me gustaría no recibir -se dio cuenta de que la voz se le tornaba cada vez más ronca-. La cuestión es, Serenity, que querría pedirte un favor.

Vio que se ponía tensa. Continuó:

-Necesito estar seguro de que te encuentras bien. Pensar en ti sola en alguna habitación de hotel impersonal cuando no estés en el hospital, no me ayudará -giró la cabeza para mirarla. Ni el sol conseguía darle un poco de color a sus mejillas-. Me gustaría retirar mi oferta de buscarte un hotel. Quiero que sigas en mi casa. Si lo prefieres, me iré yo -indicó, atento a cualquier tipo de reacción, pero sin éxito-. Aunque yo también preferiría quedarme en casa. De ese modo sabré que no estarás sola si...

-No lo digas.

-No -aceptó, bajando la vista a sus manos.

Iba a decir «si lo peor sucede por la noche». Después de haber estado con Mina y el bebé, sabía que lo «peor» no se hallaba muy lejos.

-En cuanto a lo que pasó anoche -añadió súbitamente. Vio que ella contenía el aliento-. Me volví un poco loco -reconoció-. Me avergüenzo por haber descargado mis... sentimientos sobre ti.

-Los dos nos volvimos un poco locos -se movió tensa.

-No volverá a pasar -prometió.

-No -corroboró ella.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás en mi piso?

Bajó la vista al regazo, donde el resto del sándwich estaba en su caja de plástico, que se tomó borrosa por el amago de las lágrimas.

-Mina no va a despertar nunca, ¿verdad? -susurró.

Darien guardó silencio unos momentos, luego movió la cabeza.

-No lo creo -respondió.

-Me quedaré -aceptó con un nudo en la garganta. Él depositó una tarjeta amarilla de plástico en su regazo, junto al sándwich.

-Es para entrar -explicó-. Quizá la necesites sino puedo venir a recogerte.

Ella asintió.

-En ese caso, Rubeus, mi chófer, vendría a buscarte. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

-Sí -Rubeus era un hombre pequeño y fibroso de asombrosa paciencia, que necesitaba por las horas que tenía que esperar a Darien.

-Bien. Entonces no tendré que preocuparme de que te subas a la parte de atrás del coche de algún desconocido.

Era una broma. Serenity no la había esperado. La sorprendió lo suficiente como para provocarle una pequeña risa. También Darien rió. Pero resultaba tan extraño hacerlo, que no tardaron en volver a quedarse en silencio y quietos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí -indicó ella.

-Preocuparme no es la palabra que me viene a la cabeza -respondió-. Alguien debería estar contigo apoyándote. Toma -puso el teléfono móvil de ella en su regazo-. Estaba en el bolsillo de mi gabardina. Lo encontré esta mañana - explicó-. Aquí tienes mi número privado. Introdúcelo en la memoria del teléfono. No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas, Serenity.

Sonó más a amenaza que a invitación cortés.

Entonces se puso de pie con tanta brusquedad, que tuvo que parpadear. Grande, delgado y oscuro, le bloqueaba la luz del sol. Sintió frío... abandono.

Iba a marcharse y lo único que deseaba era arrojarse a sus brazos para suplicarle que se quedara.

-He de irme -afirmó lo evidente y la tensión atravesó el aire como electricidad estática-. Usa el teléfono, ¿me oyes?

Serenity apretó los labios y asintió. Darien dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Nunca se había sentido más torpe o inútil en toda la vida como al marcharse de esa manera. Pero tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas que no se podían postergar.

Sin embargo, su mente tenía una obsesión con Serenity... ¿o era su corazón? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que ella podía haberlo traicionado hacía dos años, pero era él quien en ese momento la traicionaba al no permanecer a su lado. Y tenía que ser él. Esa era la otra parte del conflicto interior que lo mataba. No quería que a su lado hubiera otra persona. Ni siquiera quería pensar que pudiera apoyarse en otro.

-¡Dio, dejadnos en paz! -exclamó cuando contestó el teléfono del escritorio.

Un periodista que buscaba una declaración. No era el primero al que había tenido que colgarle ese día y probablemente no sería el último. Mientras dejaba el auricular en su sitio, Rei se asomó por la puerta para mirarlo con ojos inquisitivos. Había ganado diez años en veinticuatro horas. Todos los habían ganado.

-No -explicó-, era la prensa, no del hospital -su hermana permaneció en la puerta y supo que quería que la abrazara. Cruzó el despacho y la tomó en sus brazos para que se desahogara sobre su hombro-. ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá? -preguntó cuando se calmó.

-Ya está despierta y parece un poco más fuerte -respondió. Después añadió con cautela-: Darien, con respecto a Serenity...

-No vayas por ahí, Rei -advirtió, y cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono, agradeció la excusa para apartarse.

Su hermana permaneció unos segundos más, silenciada por la censura, pero a la espera de averiguar quién llamaba antes de marcharse una vez que supo que se trataba de negocios.

Era una consulta de su secretario personal que requería toda su atención. Pero en medio de una frase seca comenzó a sonar el teléfono privado.

Serenity. No tuvo ninguna duda. Soltó el otro teléfono como si fuera un ladrillo al rojo vivo.

Le temblaron los dedos al descolgar. Lo único que ella pudo decir fue:

-Por favor... ¿puedes venir?

**NO INVENTES ESTOS DOS ESTAN RE MAL TANTA TENSION LOS HIZO VOLVER A CAER EN LA TENTACION Y PARA QUE HABRA LLAMADO A DARIEN ACASO MIN BB?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

DARIEN se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Llegaba demasiado tarde. Ella lo había llamado demasiado tarde. Y en ese momento tenía que permanecer allí y ser testigo de lo sola que debía de haberse sentido.

Los médicos le habían aconsejado que se la llevara, pero, ¿cómo podía separar esos delicados dedos blancos de los de su hermana por última vez?

Sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban como ácido, pero no dejó que cayeran. Deseó volver a golpear algo, atravesar con el puño una ventana o una pared.

El dolor que le causaría sería más soportable que lo que sufría en ese instante. Avanzó lentamente, sintiéndose vacío, y se agachó junto a la silla de Serenity. Ella ni siquiera lo notó, pero al tomarle la mano libre, parpadeó y lo miró.

-Se acabó -susurró.

-Sí -repuso él con voz débil-. Lo sé.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a posarse en la cara serena de su hermana y durante un rato olvidó que él estaba allí, hasta que el sonido de un sollozo ahogado se oyó en alguna parte detrás de ellos; Darien giró la cabeza y vio que había llegado el resto de la familia.

Se había marchado sin ellos, con Rubeus conduciendo como un loco. En ese momento avanzaron y rodearon la cama. El instinto le dijo que Serenity no iba a soportar el estilo italiano de manifestar tan abiertamente los sentimientos.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, buscó la otra mano de ella y con suavidad comenzó a separarla de los dedos de Mina.

Serenity jadeó y le lanzó una protesta dolida. Pero él movió la cabeza.

-Es hora de dejarlo, cara -indicó con delicadeza.

Unos segundos más tarde, le permitió completar la separación, pasarle un brazo por la cintura y ayudarla a incorporarse. Serenity aceptó los abrazos y las palabras de condolencia de la familia Chiba en pleno con un aire de desconcierto aturdido, y en ningún momento, se soltó de la mano de Darien.

Mina se había ido.

Zafiro y Mina. Permitió que él la guiara hacia la puerta, dejando a su hermana rodeada de gente que siempre la había querido de forma desinteresada.

De algún modo, en eso existía un consuelo.

-El bebé -musitó al llegar a la quietud del pasillo.

-Ahora no -informó Darien, y la instó a continuar hacia los ascensores, luego por el vestíbulo hasta salir al sol de la tarde.

Hacía frío y tembló. Vio que Rubeus tenía un aire solemne mientras sostenía abierta la puerta trasera de un coche grande y plateado. En cuanto se cerró, Darien la tomó en brazos.

Permanecieron de esa manera durante todo el trayecto hasta el piso, con Serenity apoyada contra él, perdida en alguna parte de la niebla de la conmoción mientras Darien le proporcionaba lo que instintivamente sabía que necesitaba: su fuerza silenciosa.

La protegió en sus brazos mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo y subían en el ascensor. Al llegar al piso, de pronto ella se soltó y fue directamente al dormitorio. Darien necesitó unos momentos para contener lo que amenazaba con liberarse en su interior, luego la siguió con la intención de cerciorarse de que se hallaba bien antes de dejarla a solas con el dolor que la embargaba.

Pero no salió así. Un vistazo a la figura acurrucada en el centro de la cama hizo que se quitara los zapatos, la chaqueta y la corbata y se uniera a ella.

Fue muy triste cuando ella aceptó sus brazos y casi imposible no derramar lágrimas cuando Serenity comenzó a llorar.

En el momento en que volvió a reinar el silencio, él levantó el edredón y los cubrió a los dos.

-No... -protestó ella.

-Tienes tanto frío que tiemblas -cortó con voz ronca-. Quédate así conmigo un rato -instó-. En cuanto hayas entrado en calor, me marcharé y te dejaré en paz.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Lo dijo tan bajo, que casi no lo oyó. Cerró los ojos y deseó que no fuera tan agradable necesitarlo de esa manera.

Esa necesidad continuó durante los siguientes días oscuros, cuando Serenity apenas era consciente de nada si Darien no se hallaba presente para ayudarla.

«Come», decía él, y ella comía. «Duerme», y se acurrucaba en la cama como una niña para cerrar los ojos obediente.

Por las mañanas compartirían el desayuno, luego Darien la llevaba al hospital para que estuviera con el bebé mientras él iba a ocuparse de otras cosas.

Por las tardes se presentaba en el hospital para pasar un rato en la sala de los recién nacidos antes de llevarse a Serenity al piso, donde compartían la cena y la hacía hablar de su trabajo, de su vida en Londres, de Mina y Zafiro... 'de cualquier cosa que la impulsara a usar el cerebro.

Ella se movía como envuelta en una niebla, aunque no le importaba. Le gustaba. La familia Chiba se mostraba amable. Lograba hacer a un lado el resentimiento en esos días de dolor compartido. La señora Chiba la invitó a que se instalara con ella, pero Serenity rechazó el ofrecimiento.

«Quiero quedarme con Darien», explicó, demasiado perdida en su bruma como para darse cuenta de que la intención de la invitación era alejarla de Darien.

El único momento en que la niebla se aclaraba era cuando estaba con el bebé. De hecho, su mundo comenzó a girar en torno a la diminuta y dulce huérfana, hija de Mina y Zafiro.

Serenity sabía exactamente lo que era quedarse sin padres al nacer. Mina y ella habían sido criadas por una tía soltera que se había presentado en Dublín para llevarse a las dos niñas con ella a Inglaterra. Sabía todo eso porque se lo había contado Mina. Esta apenas le sacaba tres años, pero lo había recordado todo con claridad.

La tía Diana los sorprendió a todos al casarse e irse a vivir con su marido a Sudamérica semanas después de la boda de Mina y cuando Serenity se encontraba en el primer año de universidad. A ninguna de las hermanas se le había ocurrido que la mujer de quien habían llegado a depender quizá había estado esperando que su responsabilidad hacia ellas concluyera para poder continuar con su propia vida.

Con Mina en Florencia, Serenity había tenido que cuidar de sí misma mientras terminaba los estudios. Esos años de autosuficiencia habían dado como resultado una mujer joven, brillante y muy segura de sí misma, a rebosar de ganas de vivir.

Su tía sabía lo que les había sucedido a Mina y Zafiro porque la había llamado para transmitirle la noticia de la desgracia.

Diana le ofreció sus condolencias, pero había dicho que no podría presentarse para los funerales porque tenía demasiados compromisos. Una vez que la tía Diana había finalizado con la responsabilidad asumida hacia las hijas de su hermana, las había descartado de su vida.

Observó al pequeño bebé acunado en sus brazos.

-Entre tú y yo jamás será así -juró con suavidad-. Tú, mi pequeña, tendrás mi amor eterno.

Al rato apareció Darien con aspecto extenuado. Pero la expresión del rostro se le suavizó al ver a Serenity con la niña en los brazos.

-La han sacado de la incubadora -exclamó con suave sorpresa al ponerse en cuclillas y acariciar con un dedo la mejilla delicada del bebé.

-Hace media hora -también ella sonrió-. Lé quitaron todos los tubos y cables y me la entregaron.

-¿Puedo tenerla? -pidió, y sin vacilación la recibió en el hueco de su brazo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, con la cabeza oscura inclinada mientras contemplaba a la hija de su hermano. Era exquisita. Una niña preciosa de la que Zafiro se habría enamorado al instante.

«Yo lo he hecho por él», pensó con adoración. Se juró que la hija de Zafiro jamás iba a echar en falta el amor de su padre. Selló el juramento dándole un beso en la mejilla delicada como un pétalo.

-He de registrar pronto y de forma oficial su nacimiento -comentó. Ya se había convertido en un experto en asuntos burocráticos de nacimientos y muertes-. Este pequeño ángel necesita un nombre.

-Ya tiene uno -indicó ella, para ruborizarse cuando él la miró con expresión sarcástica.

-Vaya, es interesante -miró otra vez al bebé-. Parece que tienes un nombre que nadie más conoce, mia dolce piccola. Quizá tu tía Serenity quiera compartirlo con nosotros.

La tía Serenity de pronto se puso claramente a la defensiva.

-Yo la llamo Rini diminutivo de Serena. Es... es el nombre de mi madre.

-Lo sé -dijo él-. Sólo me preguntaba si hubo algún momento en que consideraste darnos a los demás la oportunidad de ofrecer nuestras propias sugerencias.

-No lo he hecho oficial. Sólo es mi nombre para ella -repuso incómoda-. Si tienes alguna objeción, entonces...

-Me gusta -cortó, aunque entrecerró los ojos ante una súbita sospecha que comenzó a germinar en su mente.

Si Serenity había decidido el nombre del bebé sin consultarlo con nadie más, ¿existía la posibilidad de que albergara una noción de posesión que tampoco incluyera a nadie más?

La miró. Apenas comía y empezaba a notarse. Casi no dormía. Era hermosa pero estaba herida, perdida en su propio mundo de dolor que la aislaba del resto de la humanidad.

Pero él tenía planes para el bebé. Y también para su tía. Como era consciente de que no era el momento de manifestarlos, continuó con tono amable:

-Me gustaría hacer una pequeña adición... por mi madre. Podríamos bautizarla Serena, y emplear Rini como nuestro nombre para ella. Y ponerle Marie en memoria de Zafiro... ¿qué te parece?

Le pareció tan hermosamente apropiado, que la hizo llorar.

-Sí, me encantaría -murmuró, tan inmersa en la pérdida que no se dio cuenta de que el bebé acababa de italianizarse por completo.

-Toma... -dijo Darien, devolviéndole a la pequeña-. Despídete de ella, hemos de irnos...

Al día siguiente debían pasar por la dura experiencia de un funeral doble y Serenity necesitaba algo de ropa. Ella lo sabía porque lo habían hablado durante el desayuno esa mañana y a regañadientes había aceptado que la llevara de compras.

Extrañamente, se divirtieron. Darien la llevó de regreso al piso para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a la ciudad. Serenity se puso el único vestido que había llevado a Florencia, de un profundo tono azul zafiro que se ceñía a su figura esbelta y resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Por primera vez en una semana, se dio un poco de maquillaje, se cepilló el pelo y, siguiendo un impulso, decidió dejárselo suelto. Se puso unos zapatos de tacón fino y salió a buscar a Darien. Lo encontró en el salón leyendo una revista en un sofá.

Cuando dejó la revista a un lado y se incorporó con la agilidad de un felino, supo que se había metido en problemas, porque todo lo atraía hacia él, como aquella antigua atracción magnética que solían compartir. Se había quitado el traje oscuro y se había puesto unos pantalones grises y una cazadora suave de piel sobre una camisa rojo burdeos. Cuando iba vestido de esa manera, se convertía en un hombre peligroso.

-Una transformación exquisita -murmuró al caminar hacia ella-. Hermosa - musitó, luego se inclinó para rozarle la boca con los labios y mantener el contacto hasta que la sintió temblar-. ¿Lista para irnos? -preguntó con sutil inocencia.

Fueron al centro de Florencia y aparcaron el coche junto a una zona peatonal. La temperatura era más cálida que cuando llegó a Italia y el sol brillaba, de modo que dejó el abrigo en el coche y se pusieron a caminar.

Darien apoyó una mano en su cintura, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Serenity sentía que la hipnotizaba, pero parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

«Ese es el problema con la tragedia y el dolor», excusó su propia conducta débil, «te deja sin fuerzas para luchar».

Al llegar a la gran catedral y caminar bajo su poderosa sombra, Serenity hizo lo que había anhelado hacer en todo momento y pasó un brazo por la cintura fina de Darien.

Éste no quería que se terminara. No quería llevarla a una de las tiendas exclusivas de la Via dei Tornabuoni y desterrar su sonrisa enfundándola en ropa negra de luto. De modo que lo retrasó y entraron en el elegante café Giacosa para tomar unos capuchinos y unas pastas. Con paciencia, hizo que comenzara a hablar de su vida en Londres y de su empresa de diseño gráfico, hasta que recuperó toda la vitalidad y el entusiasmo de antaño.

Sabía que era una locura. Dejar que volviera a hechizarlo era una necedad. Pero tenía planes para Serenity, y si dichos planes eran una pobre excusa para dejar que volviera a entrar en su vida, estaba preparado para engañarse y creer que tenía el control.

Después de comprar el traje, unos zapatos y un bolso, se trasladaron a la Via dei Pecori para elegir el resto de artículos necesarios. En cuanto una dependienta colocó el primer velo negro sobre la cabeza de Serenity, Darien vio el cambio en su rostro y supo que recordaba el motivo de esas compras, de modo ,que la distrajo con una extravagante cantidad de lencería cara que primero hizo que se ruborizara y luego que sonriera.

Llevaron las compras hasta el coche y después Darien sugirió que pasearan hasta el río para contemplar la puesta de sol. Serenity aceptó, consciente de que estaba eliminando los años hasta regresar a una época diferente en que todo había sido maravilloso y cuando habían hecho a menudo esas cosas.

Darien era tan irresistible como lo había sido entonces. Sonriendo y charlando de forma natural, tomados de la mano mientras paseaban para ir a mirar el crepúsculo sobre el Amo, se sentía como si hubiera introducido la mano en agua muy caliente... y hubiera descubierto que le gustaba.

-Oh, mira, Darien... -instó con suavidad cuando el río se transformó en una cinta de fuego que se reflejó en el Ponte Vecchio-. ¿Cómo llegas a acostumbrarte a algo así?

Se hallaban apoyados en el puente mirando el río, pero al oír sus palabras se volvió para ver el rostro teñido de oro por el sol y el cabello entrelazado con llamas.

-No lo haces.

De pronto ella experimentó un escalofrío por el frío que subió del agua y le tocó la piel. Y un aleteo en el estómago, ya que sabía que él se refería a ella y no a la vista.

Se apartó del puente y comenzó a caminar por donde habían ido, consciente de que había dejado a Darien en la barandilla, asimilando aún el cambio de ánimo.

Él la alcanzó y le pasó la cazadora de piel por los hombros, al tiempo que la sujetaba con el brazo.

-Gracias -murmuró Serenity con cierta rigidez.

-Prego -soslayó la transformación y dejó el brazo donde estaba, en un gesto de intimidad casual y posesión-. ¿Dónde cenamos? -inquirió al rato.

-Es demasiado pronto para cenar.

-¿Prefieres volver al piso?

No, no quería. Regresar significaba tomar una decisión acerca de lo que sucedería una vez que llegaran y sabía que aún no estaba preparada para eso.

-Vayamos a algún lugar pequeño e informal -pidió, conociendo sus gustos de frecuentar los lugares de la alta sociedad florentina.

Él sonrió.

-Estaba pensando en aquel pequeño lugar al que solíamos ir cerca de la Via Delle Belle Donne... si no recuerdo mal, te encantaba la panzanella que preparaban...

Su atmósfera acogedora y cálida era justo lo que Serenity necesitaba.

Volvió a relajarse. La comida era deliciosa y el hombre con quien la compartía era... perfecto.

Cuando ella hablaba, él bajaba los ojos para ver cómo se movía su boca, la besaba con ellos hasta que sus labios temblaban, luego la miraba a los ojos para transmitirle que sabía lo que le sucedía.

Serenity sabía que era el juego inicial de una larga seducción, ya que se había visto atrapada en su hechizo otras muchas veces antes. Le hacía el amor con los ojos, con la voz, con cada arma íntima de la que disponía en su arsenal sensual.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó de repente.

-Porque te deseo -respondió, sin siquiera tratar de malinterpretar la pregunta. Y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, le tapó los labios con un dedo-. No discutas conmigo... pregúntate qué deseas tú.

Tuvo que reconocer que lo deseaba. Siempre lo había deseado. Quería que esa noche se prolongara para siempre, que el pasado desapareciera y que jamás llegara la tristeza del mañana.

De modo que cuando la besó al salir del restaurante, lo dejó, y el ligero roce de los cuerpos fue un anticipo de lo que iba a llegar.

Siguieron caminando hacia el Duomo dominados por la expectación. Subieron al coche y realizaron el trayecto sin decir una palabra; el silencio desbocó aún más sus corazones. Después de salir del coche, se dirigieron al ascensor del garaje; con una mano, Darien apretó el botón de llamada mientras con la otra la acercaba.

-Estás temblando -musitó.

Ella intentó reír, aunque sin mucho éxito, luego la boca de él capturó la suya y comenzaron a besarse con tanta profundidad, que no se percató de que el ascensor había llegado hasta que él se separó y la condujo al interior.

Entonces la pegó a la pared con el cuerpo mientras introducía la tarjeta de seguridad para ir a su planta. Realizaron la subida con las manos de Darien en sus caderas mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

No lo apartó. No dijo no, pero no supo por qué comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa a medida que se acercaba al punto más allá del cual era imposible la negativa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron; sus cuerpos se separaron al salir.

Todo era lo mismo... todo. Las paredes de color crema, el parqué, Apolo a un lado de la arcada. Se movía con piernas que parecían de goma, con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

¿Quería eso?

Darien se hallaba detrás de ella... cercano. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y él le dio la vuelta. Le quitó la cazadora de los hombros y la tiró a una silla. Cerró las manos sobre la piel delicada, luego las bajó por los brazos antes de trasladarlas a la espalda para arquearla hacia su cuerpo y volver a tomarle la boca en un beso profundo que desterró toda duda.

Se trasladaron al dormitorio y la puerta los encerró en su mundo cuidadosamente construido, donde no se permitía la entrada a ninguna fuerza exterior. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ladeó la cabeza mientras buscaba su boca, con los labios entreabiertos, cálidos y palpitantes con la invitación. Darien la aceptó.

Se besaron de esa manera una eternidad, sumergiéndose en una niebla profunda, oscura, sensual. Él le acarició los brazos, el cuerpo, deslizó las manos por debajo de su cabello y lentamente tiró de la cremallera del vestido. Ella suspiró por la caricia placentera de los dedos sobre la piel de su espalda, que se arqueaba en perfecta sintonía con las exigencias de Darien.

Después de quitarle el vestido, le alzó las muñecas para besárselas. El vestido resbaló al suelo y Darien siguió el recorrido con los ojos mientras las manos se movían para soltarle el sujetador. Unas bonitas copas de encaje azul se apartaron dejando ver dos pálidos senos con unas crestas sobresalientes y compactas de color rosa. Lamió una de ellas y Serenity emitió un gemido de placer, cerrando los ojos a cualquier intromisión ajena a ese momento. Echó los hombros hacia atrás junto con la cabeza con el fin de elevar los pechos hacia la boca.

Darien rió; un sonido bajo y suave de reconocimiento. Siempre había sido una amante deliciosamente receptiva. Trasladó la lengua al otro pecho y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Le acarició la piel satinada y con delicadeza moldeó las caderas esbeltas contra la erección gruesa que la esperaba. Ella sintió la embestida del pene y se movió contra él, instintiva y sin reservas cuando se trataba del placer de los sentidos.

-Desvísteme -pidió él.

Serenity abrió los ojos y esbozó una sensual sonrisa. Alargó las manos para soltar botones y revelar el pecho poderoso. Le pasó las uñas por el fino vello que cubría la piel dorada. La camisa cayó al suelo y ella se inclinó para darle besos húmedos y cálidos de un musculoso pectoral al otro, mientras los dedos continuaban para bajarle la cremallera de los pantalones y poder explorar en el interior.

Era un contacto que no se parecía a ninguno. Darien cerró los ojos a medida que lo recorría una oleada de placer. Ella susurró algo incoherente. Al abrirlos, vio que la lengua de Serenity trazaba un círculo húmedo alrededor de sus labios y supo por qué lo hacía.

Ella no podía ocultar nada... nunca había podido. Con un gruñido, Darien la alzó y la llevó a la cama, se inclinó para apartar el edredón y depositarla sobre la sábana fresca.

Serenity siguió con la vista sus movimientos, imitándolos al desprenderse de las medias y las braguitas azules y ofrecerle una visión tentadora de pliegues femeninos ocultos entre una nube de rizos rubios.

Al tenderse junto a ella, deslizó la mano entre esos muslos inquietos. Se besaron, se tocaron, rodaron juntos; y cuando le introdujo unos dedos en el interior, ella gimió con temblor delicioso. Él sabía dónde tocar y qué hacer para lanzarla al espacio.

-Te necesito -no paraba de decir una y otra vez-. Te necesito... te necesito... -hasta que Darien quedó mareado de oírlo.

Ella no dejaba quietas las manos. También sabía dónde acariciarlo para hacer que sus sentidos se desbocaran; cómo atormentarlo y obtener una reacción igual de encendida. Y cuando él la dejó guiarlo a su interior, estuvo perdido a todo menos a ella y a ese placer furioso.

Serenity arqueó las caderas en ansiosa bienvenida; él la embistió profundamente. La cabalgó como un hombre que perseguía algo que jamás debería haber perdido. El calor de ella le electrizaba los sentidos y su estrechez envolvía toda la extensión de su erección. Tenían las bocas fundidas, los corazones les martilleaban y la piel estaba bañada en sudor.

Serenity alcanzó primero el éxtasis y lo arrastró con ella, en un orgasmo tan intenso y excitante como el suyo. Gimió y no dejó de hacerlo con cada embestida que liberaba su simiente entre los músculos palpitantes.

Al final la liberó de su peso y se tumbó de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, a la espera de que esa marea de profunda saciedad se convirtiera en una marea menguante.

Pasado un rato, encontró la energía para mirarla. Ella no se había movido. Se apoyó en el codo, la observó y descubrió que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy pálida. Se preguntó si le habría hecho daño. La ansiedad le tensó los hombros por lo que habría podido hacer; hubo ocasiones en que había quedado perdido en una negrura que rugía en su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó y le dio un beso suave mientras le apartaba mechones de pelo de la cara. El «mmmm» perezoso que oyó lo llenó de alivio- . Entonces abre los ojos y mírame -ordenó-. No me gusta cuando te quedas quieta.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Eres maravilloso, ¿lo sabías? -le dijo con suavidad.

Él estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa, luego le dio otro beso. Acababa de disfrutar de la experiencia más asombrosa de su vida y conseguido que esa mujer lo acompañara. Se sentía extasiado.

**COMO QUE PRESIENTO QUE ESA YA NO ES UNA RELACION PASADO SI NO QUE ESTA MUY PRESENTE...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

¿Cosa? -preguntó Darien con sorpresa en los ojos.

-Te odio -repitió Serenity al salir del cuarto de baño-. ¡Tenías y ni te molestaste en ponértelos!

Él se sentó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De preservativos -aclaró-. Tienes una caja en el cuarto de baño.

-Sí -confirmó, sin ver el problema-. La última vez tentamos al destino - reconoció-. No iba a correr los mismos riesgos esta vez... ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?

Porque las cosas empeoraban por segundos. Le tiró el paquete al regazo.

-Nunca te perdonaré -espetó furiosa-. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme correr esos riesgos a mí, Darien? ¡Cómo has podido! -gritó.

La miró unos momentos, luego su propio estado de ánimo se alteró.

-Los dos corrimos los riesgos, cara -señaló con tono sombrío-. Por si lo has olvidado, nos lanzamos el uno sobre el otro sin pensar demasiado. No fue uno solo el que sació su apetito.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan furiosa? -espetó, levantándose de la cama.

La furia casi le impedía hablar.

-Aquí estoy con la posibilidad real de quedarme embarazada, ¿y tú te preguntas por qué me enfado? -soltó.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Qué es esto? -exigió-. Tomas la píldora -afirmó con suprema seguridad-. Estas bromas no son graciosas.

-Puedes apostar que no lo son -confirmó con tono acalorado-. Porque no tomo la píldora... ¿por qué diablos crees que me siento tan enfadada?

Un silencio denso los paralizó durante unos segundos.

-Madre de Dio -murmuró él después-. Hemos estado hablando de riesgos diferentes.

-¿Qué riesgos diferentes? -espetó desconcertada.

-¿Por qué no tomas la píldora? -contrarrestó.

-¿Por qué compraste preservativos si creías que la tomaba?

No contestó. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y le dio la espalda, dejando que sacara sus propias conclusiones, lo que ella hizo con un desolador jadeo de consternación.

-¿Lo que no estás diciendo es que te has dedicado a practicar sexo inseguro con otras mujeres y aún así no pensaste en proteger mi salud? -expuso con suma lentitud.

-Me cuesta creer que esta conversación tenga lugar -replicó enfadado-. ¡No me dedico a practicar sexo inseguro y estoy perfectamente sano!

-¡Qué seguro estás! -exclamó.

-¡Sí! -declaró.

-Si eso es así y evidentemente creías que tomaba la píldora, ¿entonces por qué te molestaste en comprar...?

La respuesta llegó incluso antes de terminar la pregunta. La súbita tensión en la cara de él fue como una bofetada física de confirmación. Había comprado los preservativos para su propia protección. Creía que era él quien corría riesgos con ella.

-Sal de mi habitación -dio media vuelta, entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Antes de que llegara a cerrarse por completo, una mano furiosa la abrió.

-No me refería a lo que creías que me refería-espetó un Darien todavía desnudo.

-Sí que lo hiciste -recogió un albornoz de detrás de la puerta y se lo puso.

-Negué tu acusación -definió airado-, lo que no significa que te echara la culpa a ti.

«No», pensó con amargura, «lo hizo tu silencio».

-¡Pero llevábamos separados dos años y nadie, ni hombre ni mujer en su sano juicio, corre riesgos innecesarios en estos tiempos!

-Tú sí... ¡por dos veces! -exclamó. -Igual que tú, mia cara -replicó.

Eso no tenía respuesta, de modo que no le ofreció ninguna; a cambio, recogió una toalla y se la tiró.

-Tápate -manifestó con desprecio y quiso pasar a su lado, pero él se lo impidió.

-Quédate donde estás -ordenó-. Tenemos un problema y necesitamos hablarlo.

-Creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado –intentó soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Hace dos años te largaste sin decir nada -manifestó con dureza-. ¡Y ahora quieres repetirlo!

-¡Acabas de soltarme el peor insulto que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer con la que acaba de acostarse!

-Discúlpame.

-No es suficiente -volvió a tirar de su brazo.

Él apretó con más fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-¡Nada! -sentía hielo por las venas-. Sólo quiero que te vayas de aquí.

-No puedo hacerlo. Podrías estar embarazada...

-Oh... ¡no digas eso! -lo encaró con furia en los ojos-. ¡No quiero tener un hijo tuyo!

-¡Es posible que no tengas el lujo de la elección! -se puso pálido.

Esa declaración consiguió poner fin a la situación. Ella soltó un sollozo estrangulado y él respondió con un juramento contenido, luego la soltó y se apartó, pasándose la toalla alrededor de los glúteos compactos mientras se iba.

Se frotó la nuca para aliviar la tensión que empezaba a acumularse allí. Una parte buscaba palabras que corrigieran el momento desagradable que acababan de vivir, pero otra parte, la que estaba airada, le decía que lo dejara porque la verdad era la verdad, a pesar de su amargura.

Había estado pensando en sí mismo en el asunto del riesgo. Ella poseía un historial sexual que no podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar. ¿Cuántos nombres diferentes de «amigos» había mencionado Mina en su obstinada determinación por mantener el recuerdo de Serenity vivo en la cabeza de él? ¿Es que había pensado que lo hacía sentir bien que Serenity continuara adelante mientras él se estancaba?

Mina... se había permitido el lujo de olvidarse de Mina y Zafiro en esa locura. Habían dejado atrás una familia destrozada, un bebé huérfano y a Serenity, que ya se había visto lo suficientemente sacudida por esa tragedia como para que encima él siguiera perturbándola.

«Dio», pensó. No se suponía que terminara así. Herir a Serenity no había formado parte de su plan. Su único objetivo al salir de compras aquella tarde había sido el de recordarle lo buena que había sido la relación entre ellos, no lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser. Quería que estuviera receptiva ante lo que podían volver a tener si ambos lo deseaban con fuerza... antes de sorprenderla con su gran proposición.

Bajó la mano de la nuca y se volvió. Ella seguía de pie en el umbral del cuarto de baño, tan receptiva a mostrarse razonable como un gato con un ratón entre los dientes.

Se preguntó si él sería el ratón. «Y un cuerno», se animó, preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Cásate conmigo -anunció, reduciendo el discurso ensayado a lo básico-. Entonces todo esto dejará de representar un problema.

Siguió un silencio pesado. Ella no dejó de mirarlo, hasta que se movió, provocándole una sensación erótica que se aglutinó en torno a su sexo.

-Debió dolerte decir eso -desdeñó.

-No -negó Darien.

Era ridículo después del intercambio de insultos. Él aún la odiaba debajo de todo ese deseo palpitante.

-No creo que esté embarazada -afirmó con rotundidad, rechazando la proposición-. Y aunque tuviera la mala suerte de estarlo, sólo tengo que pensar en Mina para sopesar mis posibilidades de llevar a término el embarazo.

-No digas eso -frunció el ceño-. Tú no eres tu hermana. Tú...

-De modo que tomar en consideración el matrimonio por la remota posibilidad de que esté embarazada es realmente estúpido -lo interrumpió-. Pero, aunque lo estuviera, ¡no me casaría con un hombre que no sólo me considera promiscua, sino que lo soy de forma irresponsable!

-¡No creo que seas promiscua! -la contradijo-. Y no vamos a volver a eso.

Por lo que a Serenity concernía, en ningún momento lo habían dejado.

-¡Entonces, no confías en que pueda ser fiel!

-Puedo confiar en ti -adelantó la barbilla con decision.

-Entonces -desafió-, ¿con quién pensaba pasar la noche cuando te presentaste en mi apartamento de Londres?

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? -frunció el ceño.

-Me oíste hacer dos llamadas de teléfono, ambas a hombres, ¡y sacaste unas conclusiones precipitadas de que eran amantes míos! Eso me convierte en una mujer bastante poco fiable, ¿no te parece? Suma esos dos amantes a mi actitud irresponsable acerca del sexo, ¡y cualquiera de ellos podría ser el padre de este hijo ficticio!

Con un movimiento impaciente de una mano, descartó esa línea de razonamiento.

-Una de esas llamadas fue a una mujer.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -inquirió con exagerada sorpresa.

-Haruka Tenou -respondió-. El otro día llamó aquí mientras estabas en el hospital. Se lo pregunté y él lo aclaró todo.

¿Había llegado a sonsacarle información a su socio acerca de Ziocyte?

-¿Y a eso llamas confiar en mí?

-Para ya -frunció más el ceño-. ¿Me consideras idiota? Si no tomas la píldora, quiere decir que no mantienes ninguna relación. Y no vuelvas a sacar el tema de la promiscuidad -cortó cuando amagó con hablar-. Es un tema muy serio como para nos dediquemos a insultamos. Si estás embarazada, será porque yo te dejé en ese estado, en cuyo caso quiero estar a tu lado. Si tienes que pasar por todo lo que tuvo que soportar Mina, entonces quiero ofrecerte mi apoyo, del modo en que Zafiro apoyaba a Mina. De manera que te ofrezco un compromiso serio -se acercó a ella-. Te ofrezco matrimonio... ahora, antes de que el momento de la concepción pueda convertirse en un problema. Te lo ofrezco sin prejuicio alguno de que el pasado pueda interferir en el presente. Y agradecería una respuesta sincera y sin prejuicios en vez de un sarcasmo afilado.

Serenity escuchó cómo la oferta resaltaba todo lo positivo del matrimonio y soslayaba las cosas negativas, como la ausencia de amor, de respeto, de compromiso emocional, de la reacción horrorizada de su familia.

Sintió como si se tratara de un negocio que él quería adquirir. Se mostraba ecuánime y práctico, y hasta un poco arrogante. ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos ulteriores? Por el momento, no se le ocurría ninguno.

Tuvo que reconocer que tenía un gran poder de persuasión. Pero ya había pensado qué motivo ulterior tenía para esa proposición.

El sexo.

Quizá pudiera mantener la máscara de su rostro bajo control, pero no tenía la misma suerte con el resto de su cuerpo. Lo que eran capaces de hacer el uno por el otro aún le alteraba los sentidos con el deseo de repetirlo una y otra vez.

Estaba enganchado a ella porque siempre había poseído la destreza sensual instintiva de volverlo del revés. Entonces, la típica reacción masculina a un problema molesto era: ¿por qué no casarse con ella? Si dos años atrás no lo hubiera traicionado con otro hombre, se habría entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Todavía estaba preparado para hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo lo sucedido, el sexo seguía siendo extraordinariamente bueno.

En algún momento durante la última hora, la había elevado a la idea que tenía de la mujer perfecta. En otras palabras, una mujer que sería magnífico tener como algo permanente en su cama, pero que no esperaría ni obtendría nada más de él en cuanto se hallaran fuera de esa cama.

«El muy canalla», pensó. No se había molestado en mencionar a su querida familia ni el hecho de que todos acababan de pasar por los peores días de sus vidas. Era una oportunidad perfecta que él no pensaba dejar pasar.

Se sintió helada por su espíritu calculador, por la velocidad con la que era capaz de evaluar una situación y tomar una decisión. Ya se lo había hecho dos años atrás, en ese mismo piso, cuando entró para encontrar una escena francamente sospechosa, que había evaluado a la velocidad de la luz. Ese había sido el instante en que se había convertido en una zorra a sus ojos, y nada de lo que dijo con posterioridad pudo cambiar esa creencia.

Tembló. Sentía tanto frío... por dentro, por fuera. Libró una batalla consigo misma en su anhelo de contar la verdad. Se preguntó qué haría Darien si volviera a sacar el tema. ¿Respondería como la última vez, acusándola de atreverse a mancillar a su hermana con sus propios pecados?

Con dolor pensó en lo que había hecho Mina. Su hermana le había suplicado que no dijera nada. Que comprendiera por qué nunca podría confesarle la verdad a Darien.

«Se lo contará a Zafiro. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Si fuera a la inversa, yo tendría que contártelo»

Tenía esas palabras marcadas a fuego en el corazón. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que Mina había dicho, ella se lo había contado a Darien, había intentado salvarse a costa del matrimonio de su hermana con Zafiro.

Pero Darien se había negado a creer.

Mina había sido la imagen que tenía todo el mundo de la mujer perfecta, por lo tanto, la pecadora tenía que ser Serenity.

Y no iba a cambiar de parecer por descubrir que era incapaz de no tocarla. Nunca confiaría en ella y probablemente emplearía el sexo como una forma de castigo por haberlo traicionado.

-Mi respuesta es no -contestó, luego dio media vuelta y regresó al cuarto de baño, teniendo el sentido común de echar el cerrojo antes de sentarse en el inodoro para enterrar la cara en las manos y llorar en silencio.

Porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, había estado a punto de manchar la imagen de su pobre hermana insistiendo en que escuchara la verdad. Incluso tenía pruebas que respaldaban su historia, aunque en Londres.

El sonido del cerrojo reverberó en la mente de Darien. ¿Quién se creía que era para rechazar esa oferta francamente generosa? Era afortunada de recibirla. ¿Acaso creía que quería unirse a una mujerzuela?

Pero estaba embarazada. En su mente ya era una certeza... tenía que serlo o sus argumentos se desmoronarían. Si la bruja pensaba que iba a permitir que se marchara con su hijo, entonces le aguardaba una buena sorpresa.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para ir a darse una ducha mientras planeaba la siguiente línea de ataque.

Cuando su furia se calmó y volvió a pensar como un hombre racional, cuestionó qué diablos trataba de hacerse a sí mismo uniéndose otra vez a ella.

¿De verdad quería un futuro en el que constantemente se preguntara con quién estaría cuando no se encontrara con él?

En absoluto.

Por supuesto que no podía confiar en ella. Así como no podía atreverse a confiar en su propio juicio en lo referente a Serenity, porque, si alguien le hubiera sugerido dos años atrás que lo traicionaba a sus espaldas, se habría reído... antes de darle un puñetazo.

Metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de la ducha para enjuagarse el champú y vio imágenes de aquella tarde en que inesperadamente había vuelto a casa y se había encontrado a Serenity de pie en la puerta del dormitorio, tratando de impedir que viera la verdad.

¡Y qué verdad!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No podría haber parecido más horrorizada de haberlo visto.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. Se suponía que ibas a estar en Londres hasta mañana.

-He vuelto antes -intentó cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-Yo también -respondió, distraído-. Necesitaba algunos papeles de mi caja... -el instinto hizo que pasara a su lado y abriera la puerta.

-Maldición -musitó cuando le entró jabón en los ojos. Cerró la ducha, alargó la mano hacia una toalla y trató de que su mente no lo llevara de vuelta a esa habitación.

El dormitorio estaba desordenado. El edredón echado a medias sobre el suelo. Captó la fragancia de colonia masculina. No la suya, tampoco eran suyos los calzoncillos rojos de seda que recogió con calma de entre las sábanas. Él nunca usaba ropa interior de seda; nunca de color rojo. Prefería el algodón, negro, blanco, gris... cualquier condenado color menos el rojo.

-¿De quién son? -giró justo a tiempo para verla meter algo en el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

-Volví y en... encontré todo así. No sé qué... qué...

Había alargado la mano para abrir ese cajón. Vio que ella se ponía rígida y que comenzaba a temblar, para luego bajar los ojos cuando él extrajo una caja de preservativos.

Faltaba uno. Ello no los usaban. Y esa fragancia... esa maldita y fuerte fragancia masculina se había pegado a sus fosas nasales mientras permanecía allí tratando de reconciliarse con lo que se veía forzado a encarar.

-Puedo explicarte... -había dicho ella, con la voz de alguien que sufriera una insoportable ansiedad y tensión.

Sin decir una palabra, él volvió a poner la caja en el cajón. Lo cerró y la miró.

-Antes de que saques tus terribles conclusiones... no he sido yo, Darien, ¡no he sido yo!

-¿Quién, entonces? -había desafiado.

La cara de ella estaba blanca, los ojos eran oscuros estanques de tormento; las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Mina -susurró.

Mina. De todas las excusas que habría podido inventarse, tuvo que elegir proyectar la culpa sobre la única persona que jamás traicionaría a su marido... jamás. ,

Su disposición a hacerle eso a su hermana quebró su serenidad. Lo que siguió había sido otra pesadilla que desde entonces había vivido dentro de él.

En alguna parte comenzó a sonar un teléfono, sacándolo de la negrura de esa segunda pesadilla y descubriendo que se hallaba en el cuarto de baño, mirando el suelo de cerámica donde su cuerpo chorreaba agua alrededor de sus pies. Alzó la cabeza y captó su cara en el espejo. No era él. Era como mirar a un extraño.

Sólo Serenity podía hacerle eso.

¿Y había vuelto a pedirle que se casara con él?

Se puso un albornoz y se obligó a caminar con piernas súbitamente cansadas, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Y quizá lo hubiera hecho... quizá hubiera corrido una maratón de agonía, mentiras y engaños.

Había dejado la cazadora en la silla que había junto al ascensor. En uno de los bolsillos estaba su móvil; cruzó el piso para ir a contestar. Era una llamada de Netflye, su secretario. Frunció el ceño al comprobar lo tarde que era y sintió una profunda irritación, porque si Netflye aún seguía en la oficina, se debía a que estaba ahogado de trabajo por tratar de paliar su ausencia.

Iba a ponerle fin a la conversación cuando vio que Serenity aparecía en la arcada. Llevaba el escueto pijama azul debajo de una fina bata de algodón azul, abierta en la parte frontal. Tenía el rostro limpio y despejado, el cabello recogido, que le dejaba el cuello esbelto al descubierto. Los ojos eran como dos estanques oscuros en un fondo de porcelana blanca.

El deseo creció en su interior como un monstruo descontrolado. Lleno de desprecio hacia sí mismo, le dio la espalda para escuchar lo que fuera que Netflye quería preguntarle. El pobre parecía extenuado. Pero él seguía siendo consciente de la presencia de Serenity allí, sin saber qué podría querer.

-Déjalo por esta noche, Netflye -ordenó con suavidad-. La empresa no se irá a pique si te vas a casa a dormir.

Cortó la comunicación y guardó el teléfono otra vez en la cazadora. Luego tuvo que flexionar los hombros antes de poder mirar de nuevo a Serenity.

-Lamento molestarte -parpadeó al ver la furia que le endurecía las facciones-. Pero dejamos las compras en el coche y necesito colgar el traje...

Suspiró por el estúpido descuido. Ella malinterpretó la causa y avanzó con la mano extendida.

-Si me dejas las llaves, iré yo a recogerlas.

¿Dejarla sola en el sótano a esas horas... vestida de esa manera?

-No mientras respiro -siseó-. Iré yo -afirmó y se volvió para recoger la cartera y las llaves de la mesita de la entrada, donde las había puesto.

Ella esperaba ante la puerta del dormitorio cuando regresó con las bolsas.

-Gracias -se las quitó de las manos. -Prego.

Dio un paso atrás y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El sentido común lo contuvo de abrirla. Dominado por la frustración, regresó a su habitación para sufrir en silencio.

Mientras Serenity se arrojaba sobre la cama para llorar desconsoladamente. Lo odiaba, pero lo amaba, y ahí radicaba su principal problema... ¡amaba, amaba, amaba a ese bruto!

El día siguiente fue un día por el que Serenity esperó no tener que volver a pasar jamás. Desde el instante en que se puso el traje negro, el peso de lo que iba a suceder se asentó en ella.

Se encontró con Darien en el recibidor. Un vistazo fugaz a su figura enfundada en un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, con las facciones tensas, le reveló que sentía lo mismo que ella.

Rubeus los llevó en una limusina negra que no pretendía ocultar lo que era.

Hasta el tiempo puso una nota triste.

No hablaron; los dos miraban por sus respectivas ventanillas, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegaron a la casa de la madre de él y descubrieron que la numerosa y dispersa familia Chiba se había congregado allí. Todos se mostraron serenos y graves, aunque amables con Serenity, lo cual era un detalle, dado que conocían la relación pasada que había mantenido con Darien... aunque salvo los más directos, desconocían los detalles de lo sucedido, sólo que se habían separado en circunstancias amargas.

Nada más salir de la casa, todo adquirió una cualidad desolada y onírica que los hizo avanzar con terrible lentitud durante las siguientes horas. La señora Chiba estaba devastada. Era conmovedor ver cómo se aferraba a su hijo vivo como si temiera soltarlo y, de esa manera, también perderlo a él.

Rei y Hotaru se sostenían en sus maridos, Nicolas y Seiya. Una hermana era mayor que el hermano superviviente y la otra estaba entre Darien y Zafiro.

Las dos poseían una belleza deslumbrante, típica de los Chiba.

Serenity no se apoyaba en nadie, aunque sabía que, de algún modo, Darien siempre lograba estar cerca por si llegaba a derrumbarse, aunque no lo hizo; mantuvo la cabeza gacha y sufrió en silencio debajo del velo negro.

Estuvo a punto de derrumbarse al ver los dos féretros cubiertos de flores. Y después al entrar en la iglesia y ver cuánta gente se había congregado.

Supuso que serían amigos y compañeros de trabajo, casi todos desconocidos para ella. No derramó ninguna lágrima durante el servicio. No hizo nada aparte de ir adonde le indicaban que fuera, se sentara, se pusiera de pie, se arrodillara, esperara... siguiera.

Al finalizar todo, se dirigieron a la villa de la familia Chiba, situada encima de Florencia a las afueras de Fiesole. Era un lugar hermoso que exhibía los fabulosos objetos reunidos a lo largo de siglos y rodeado por unos jardines exquisitos en los que uno podía perderse. Ese día se convirtió en un lugar de dolor, al que todos fueron a presentarle sus respetos a la familia.

La señora Chiba fue conducida a sus aposentos particulares para disponer de unos minutos en los que recobrarse. Darien, las dos hermanas y los maridos de éstas asumieron los papeles de anfitriones a medida que las diversas salas comenzaron a llenarse con personas vestidas de negro.

Serenity jamás se había sentido más perdida y sola en toda su vida, mientras vagaba de estancia en estancia y sonreía con cortesía a todos los que le ofrecían una frase de condolencia. Pero por dentro se sentía rara, extrañamente fuera de lugar, y conocía la causa.

Acababa de enterrar a su hermana, pero sentía como si su derecho a la aflicción hubiera sido secuestrado por esa enorme ola de dolor de los Chiba.

Era una tontería que pensara de esa manera, egoísta e injusto, pero eso no bastó para desterrar la sensación. Todo el mundo hablaba en italiano y ella quería hablar en inglés. Quería recordar a su Mina en su propio idioma y gritar: «¡Devolvedme a mi hermana!»

Alguien la agarró del brazo cuando pasaba de un cuarto a otro y la trasladó a un rincón tranquilo debajo de la gran escalera.

-Veo que aún existe la arrogancia británica -comentó con sarcasmo.

**NO MANCHES ASI QUE LA FUE INFIEL FUE SU DIFUNTA HERMANA PERO COMO?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

SI supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza, pensó Serenity.

-No he visto señal de que tu fachada fuera a agrietarse -replicó ella con tono distante.

-Por dentro está agrietada... sangrando -la sorprendió con esa hosca admisión-. Toma, bebe esto -le puso una copa en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-Brandy. Te ayudará a entrar en calor. Corres el peligro de convertirte en una escultura de hielo -alzó la mano y le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara.

Alguien apareció en la periferia de su campo de visión. Era Rei; al ver la intimidad en la que se hallaban, se puso tensa. La hermana mayor de Darien era una de las personas más agradables que se podían llegar a conocer, pero se esforzó por mirar a Serenity sin revelar su desaprobación.

-Mamá ha bajado y pregunta por ti, Darien -le informó a su hermano con rigidez.

-Iré en un momento -aceptó sin apartar la vista de Serenity.

-Mamá ha dicho...

-En un momento, Rei -interrumpió con voz tajante.

Ésta dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando un silencio incómodo a su espalda.

-No has sido muy amable -lo reprendió.

-No me siento con ganas de serlo -explicó-. Durante todo este terrible día, has parecido una solitaria y frágil pieza de porcelana que alguien dejó y olvidó recoger. Yo quiero recogerte y no dejarte nunca.

-No -dijo ella con voz trémula. No tenía derecho a decirle cosas como ésa... y menos después del modo en que la había utilizado la noche anterior.

-Necesitamos hablar. Lo de anoche no debería haber terminado como lo hizo.

-No quiero hablar del tema -intentó seguir los pasos de Rei. Darien le bloqueó la salida.

-Tenemos que hablar de ello -insistió-. Hay cosas que anoche debería haberte dicho. Pero como no van a surgir por arte de magia, necesito que las escuches.

-¿Escuchar qué... más insultos?

-No -rechazó con impaciencia-. Lo del matrimonio -explicó-. Has dicho que no te casarías conmigo por el bien de nuestro hijo, pero...

-¡No hay ningún hijo! -intervino.

-Darien... -en esa ocasión los interrumpió la voz más suave de Hotaru-. Lamento molestaros, pero ha llegado el signor Hino. Quiere...

-Voy -soltó con creciente impaciencia.

Hotaru no pensaba insistir, porque se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

-Ve junto a tu madre o con el señor... Pero Darien no iba a ninguna parte.

-Escucha -instruyó-, porque no tengo tiempo para ello pero sé que ha de decirse -respiró hondo-. Quiero que pienses en Rini . Quiero que hagas a un lado tus propios sentimientos, y también los míos, y que pienses en ella y en lo que es mejor para el bebé.

-Rini se irá a casa conmigo. Pienso...

-¡No! -espetó. La sujetó por los hombros y a punto estuvo de tirarle la copa de brandy-. Sabía que planeabas algo así -soltó como si se tratara de una maldición-, pero no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...

-Darien...

Reconoció al instante esa voz. Pertenecía a la señora Chiba. Serenity sintió un profundo alivio cuando Darien le soltó los hombros con un suspiro de rendición y se volvió hacia su madre.

-El padre Malachate tiene que irse ahora, pero dice que querías hablar algo con él antes de... Oh, Serenity -se interrumpió-. No te vi ahí de pie.

Lo cual era una manifiesta mentira; estaba segura de que aquello era parte de una conspiración para detener lo que fuera que la familia creía que hacían en ese rincón.

-Darien me ha traído una copa -explicó.

-Muy considerado por tu parte, Darien -la señora Chiba asintió con aprobación-. Parece que ha funcionado, Serenity, ya que te ha devuelto algo de color a las mejillas. Lo necesitabas, querida -añadió con voz trémula-. El día de hoy ha sido una prueba para todos nosotros.

-Es verdad -corroboró. Para su sorpresa, la señora Chiba la rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

-Echaré mucho de menos a Mina -confesó.

¡En inglés!

Serenity tuvo que contener las lágrimas, y sólo pudo asentir y devolverle los besos, porque sabía que no era capaz de hablar. La madre de Darien pareció entenderlo, porque le palmeó la cara con suavidad antes de soltarla y de centrar su atención en su hijo.

-No entiendo por qué necesitas hablar con el padre Malachate, pero no creo que debas hacerlo esperar.

-No -convino él.

Serenity aprovechó el momento.

-Disculpadme -murmuró, y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Darien la detuvo con el contacto de sus dedos largos en el brazo.

-Reflexiona en lo que te he dicho -murmuró. «No si puedo evitarlo», pensó ella.

Pero asintió, porque la madre de él estaba escuchando. Luego se liberó y se marchó.

Parecía tan frágil, que Darien sabía que no tardaría en derrumbarse.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces -comentó su madre.

Miró el rostro pálido y ansioso de esa mujer que lo quería sin ninguna condición y deseó poder querer a Serenity otra vez de esa manera.

-Sé exactamente lo que hago -aseguró.

-No obstante... es mejor no tomar ninguna decisión precipitada mientras te sientas tan vulnerable.

El comentario lo divirtió y lo hizo enarcar una ceja.

-Ojalá supiera de qué estás hablando.

-De Serenity y de ti -le informó-. Sólo hace falta un par de ojos para ver que os estáis acostando juntos.

-¡Madre! -la reprendió.

-¿Por qué otro motivo ibas a insistir en que se quedara en tu piso? ¿Por qué otro motivo Serenity iba a rechazar la invitación a quedarse conmigo? Entre vosotros hay electricidad e hicieron falta tres... ¡tres!... personas para sacaros de aquí.

-Quizá fue porque no queríamos salir de aquí -sugirió con sequedad.

Su madre no se mostró impresionada.

-Es un hecho que la vida se aferra a la vida en momentos de tragedia - insistió con obstinación-. Puedo entenderlo... No me imagino otra situación en que los dos podáis estar unidos con tanta intensidad. Pero ahora te espera el padre Malachate, y luego aguarda su turno el abogado de Zafiro. Me preocupa lo que planeas hacer.

Alzó las manos para cubrir las de su madre, luego se las llevó a los labios antes de bajarlas con firmeza a los costados.

-Te quiero -le dijo con gentileza-. Me parte el corazón que te preocupes por mí. Pero vamos a tener que concluir esta conversación más tarde...

Serenity había abierto la puerta de la biblioteca de los Chiba para esconderse entre sus hermosos frisos e hileras de valiosos libros. Ahí reinaba la quietud y se sentía tan libre de la presencia de otras personas, que hundió los hombros aliviada. Darien la había obligado a pensar cuando no deseaba hacerlo.

Se dirigió al ventanal para contemplar los jardines. Hubo un momento en que deseó abrir un cristal para respirar aire fresco. Pero las nubes le advirtieron de que hacía frío, así que giró y fue hacia la gran chimenea de mármol blanco, donde unos troncos encendidos elevaban dedos de fuego con un calor que la invitaba a acercarse.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en uno de los sillones que flanqueaban la chimenea cuando vio una serie de Marcos de plata sobre la repisa.

Ahí estaban todos con sus ropas de gala y bajo el mismo arco de piedra de la misma iglesia que habían visitado ese día. Rei con Nicolas, Hotaru con Seiya... hasta la señora Chiba con su atractivo marido, a quien Serenity nunca había tenido la fortuna de conocer; aunque Darien se parecía mucho a él.

Y luego estaba la foto de Zafiro y Mina. Alzó unos dedos temblorosos y los dejó a milímetros de las caras de esas dos personas felices a las que nunca más vería sonreír de esa manera. Entonces, un sollozo siguió a otro, cayó de rodillas donde estaba y con los brazos cruzados se meció adelante y atrás, soltando todo lo que había estado conteniendo con voluntad inquebrantable.

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de personas se detuvo asombrado en el umbral. No sabía que Darien había hecho una escena porque no podía encontrarla. Tampoco supo que la había localizado hasta que se arrodilló delante de ella y la pegó a su pecho.

-No puedo soportarlo, no puedo -se oyó sollozar cuando él bajó la cabeza oscura para apoyarla sobre la suya.

Alguien más articuló un sollozo quebrado y otra mano se posó en su espalda. Era de la madre de Darien. En la puerta, otras personas lucharon por contener las lágrimas.

Pero era Darien quien la abrazaba.

-Tonta -musitó-. ¡Te quito los ojos de encima unos segundos y desapareces para hacer esto! ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? -quiso saber-. ¿Por qué insistes en creer que puedes soportar todo tu dolor sin mi ayuda? Cuando nos casemos, voy a atarte a mi lado, entonces no necesitaré...

-No voy a casarme contigo -lloró sobre su cuello mientras un coro de jadeos recorría la biblioteca. Ella no los oyó.

Darien no prestó atención; le soltó el pelo y pasó los dedos por esa tupida masa de color dorado.

-Sí, lo harás -soltó-. Es tu destino... mi destino.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó Rei escandalizada.

-Nada que no hubieras oído al finalizar el día -repuso mientras Serenity lloraba con más fuerza.

-¡Entonces eres un necio!

-Sí -reconoció-. Nicolas, pídele a Rubeus que traiga el coche a la puerta, por favor solicitó-. Me llevo a Serenity a casa -se puso bruscamente de pie con Serenity aún pegada a él-. ¿Puedes incorporarte o te llevo? -le preguntó.

-No voy a casarme contigo -la consternación de Rei le proporcionó fuerza para alzar la cara bañada por las lágrimas para mirarlo-. Mira esas fotos, Darien.. ¡mira! -insistió con un gesto hacia la repisa-. Se los ve felices de casarse. ¿Somos felices nosotros? ¿Son felices ellos de que pienses en casarte conmigo?

Darien no miró las fotos ni a las personas allí presentes; clavó la vista en ella.

-Zafiro y Mina estarán felices por nosotros -afirmó-. Su hija será feliz por nosotros cuando la adoptemos. Y tú...

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! -exclamó con un nudo en la garganta-. No estoy...

-¿Ya embarazada de nuestro hijo?

El siguiente jadeo colectivo fue seguido por un silencio absoluto. La mano de la señora Chiba aún permanecía en su espalda, pero se apartó con gesto tembloroso.

-¿Cómo has podido? -murmuró Serenity.

-Ha sido sorprendentemente fácil -la provocó con la mirada-. ¿Vas a hacer verdad los deseos de Rei y dejarme otra vez como un tonto?

«¿Lo harás?», se preguntó ella. Miró la cara de ese hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba cuándo había empezado a hacerlo, y pensó... «No, no volveré a hacerlo».

Se humedeció los labios trémulos, se volvió en el círculo de sus brazos y se enfrentó a su familia.

-Darien y yo nos vamos a casar -anunció con voz que se negaba a no temblar-. Lo siento si no os gusta, pero es lo que... lo que los dos queremos.

-Así que planeamos hacerlo la semana próxima, en una ceremonia íntima por respeto a nuestra reciente pérdida -continuó Darien-. Estáis invitados, pero no es una obligación que espero que asumáis si no sois capaces de desearnos lo mejor.

Nadie habló... nadie. Reinó un silencio asfixiante hasta...

-Bravo -comentó una suave voz masculina y el padre Malachate se separó del pequeño grupo. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Era un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo plateado y el aspecto de un Chiba en el rostro enjuto. Se detuvo para apoyar unos dedos cálidos en la mejilla aturdida de la señora Chiba y luego continuó hasta detenerse delante de ellos-. Ahora entiendo tu deseo de que prepare este precipitado servicio nupcial, Darien -sonrió al estrecharle la mano-. Esto debería haber tenido lugar hace dos años, desde luego, pero la semana próxima está bien. Me siento muy contento por vosotros dos.

Había tantos mensajes ocultos en lo que había dicho, que provocó una oleada de incomodidad entre los allí presentes. Serenity no pudo soportarlo. Unas lágrimas nuevas amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas y sabía que corría el peligro de volver a desmoronarse.

Desde luego, no necesitaba que el sacerdote llamara la atención sobre ella, pero fue exactamente lo que hizo.

-Bienvenida a la familia Chiba, Serenity -apoyó las manos en sus hombros-. Después de llegar a conocer bien a tu hermana a lo largo de los años, sé lo mucho que rezó para que esto sucediera -le dio un beso en cada mejilla-. Ahora ya puede descansar en paz, cara -murmuró sólo para sus oídos-. Por su bien, intenta estar en paz con tu decisión.

Fue entonces cuando supo que el padre Malachate estaba al corriente de todo. Mina debía de habérselo confesado al sacerdote. Le temblaron los hombros y tuvo que sentarse en un sillón cercano.

El padre Malachate cruzó la estancia, tomó el brazo de la madre de Darien a su paso y guió a su aturdida congregación por delante de él.

-Llévate a Serenity, Darien. Yo me ocuparé de las otras cosas pendientes que tienes aquí -fueron las últimas palabras antes de que se cerrara la puerta de la biblioteca.

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras -las palabras de Serenity rompieron el silencio.

-A mí me cuesta creer que me respaldaras -fue la respuesta de Darien-. Toma... -volvió a colocarle entre los dedos la copa de brandy-. Bebe -ordenó.

Durante unos segundos, ella jugó con la idea de echarle la bebida a la cara.

-¿Qué te dijo el padre Malachate que estuvo a punto de hacer que volvieras a derrumbarte?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que necesitaba beber un trago de brandy.

-Nada -musitó-. ¿A qué otros asuntos se refería al marcharse?

-La última voluntad y los testamentos -explicó- Emilio Hino es el abogado de Zafiro. Ha venido para leer el testamento conjunto de Zafiro y Mina. Pero hay una cláusula específica que se ocupa del improbable suceso de que mueran al mismo tiempo. Esa es la parte que nos concierne a nosotros dos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -lo miró. Tenía una expresión sombría y la vista clavada en las llamas.

-Pone que, en el caso de que murieran juntos, sus propiedades pasarían a un fideicomiso a favor de cualquier hijo superviviente que pudieran tener. Ese fideicomiso estaría administrado por ti y por mí -la observó asimilar la noticia-. También se nos concede la tutela conjunta de sus hijos -añadió-. Entonces, aunque quisieras adoptar tú sola a Rini , no podrías hacerlo sin mi consentimiento, igual que yo tampoco podría hacerlo sin el tuyo.

Entonces Serenity lo comprendió. Si no se casaba con ella, tendría la libertad de casarse con cualquier otro hombre... alguien que podría meter sus narices en los negocios de los Chiba.

Rió; de pronto todo estuvo claro.

-Has planeado el matrimonio desde el momento en que murió Mina, ¿verdad? -murmuró.

-Sí -ni siquiera se molestó en mentir.

-Y el paseo de ayer por la avenida de los recuerdos, culminando en la gran escena de seducción, fue el precursor de una proposición matrimonial.

-Primero pensaba explicarte lo del testamento -declaró en su propia defensa.

-Fue una pena que el asunto de los preservativos se interpusiera en tu camino -ironizó.

-Nos peleamos como gatos salvajes, cara, siempre lo hemos hecho –le recordó con suavidad-. Ninguno de los dos tiene propensión a ceder…

Lo miró y se preguntó por qué no estaba enfadada con él. Comprendió que la razón era que ya se había rendido. Lo había hecho en el momento en que aceptó casarse con él.

¿Por qué? Porque amaba a ese demonio implacable. Porque tenía la oportunidad que nunca más volvería a presentársele. El padre Malachate había tenido razón al decirle que ya era hora de estar en paz consigo misma.

Y él era suyo. Todo lo que hacía y decía le demostraba que era suyo. Hasta esa última manipulación había sido un acto de posesión programado para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Cuando sonríes de esa manera, se me eriza el vello de la nuca -murmuró él con tono seco-. Me recuerda unos dientes muy afilados.

-A tu familia no va a gustarle -le advirtió, soslayando su comentario-. En cuanto se recupere de la conmoción, te lanzará una andanada de objeciones.

-¿Te doy la impresión de que me importe? -enarcó una ceja.

-No aceptaré críticas sobre el pasado -declaró-. Si sacas el tema, me iré llevándome a Rini , y dejaré que decidamos en los tribunales quién se la queda.

-¿Qué pasado? -repuso. Ella cruzó y descruzó las piernas lenta, sensualmente-. Eres una pequeña bruja provocativa -sabía lo que intentaba hacer.

-Sí -musitó.

Se movió como el relámpago. Le quitó la copa que sostenía y la ayudó a ponerse de pie rodeándole la cintura. La devoró con un beso... en él proyectó hambre, sed, castigo, deseo... todo.

-Vayamos a casa -gruñó al liberarle la boca.

La realidad irrumpió en el paraíso. «Ir a casa» significaba salir y enfrentarse a la desaprobación de su familia.

-Lo... siento -murmuró, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por venirme abajo cuando estaba decidida a no hacerlo y por provocar esa escena horrible.

-Tonta -la acercó otra vez y la volvió a besar, aunque en esa ocasión de forma diferente.

El beso pareció sellar algo, aunque Serenity no supo muy bien qué. Y la desaprobación no fue ni la mitad de lo que había esperado, principalmente porque casi todo el mundo, salvo la familia inmediata, se había marchado, y en cuanto a lo demás... tuvo que dar por hecho que ya conocían el testamento de Zafiro y Mina, porque irradiaban una actitud de aceptación, lo cual era algo mejor que la desaprobación.

La madre de Darien lo plasmó con palabras:

-Esta ha sido la peor semana que cualquiera de nosotros podría verse forzado a pasar. Empequeñece todo lo pasado. Tal como el padre Malachate nos señaló, nuestros pensamientos han de estar con el bebé de Zafiro y Mina, y no se me ocurre nadie que vaya a amar más a la pequeña que vosotros dos. Por favor, Serenity... ¿podemos hacer de este día un comienzo nuevo para todos en vez de un final triste?

Era una rama de olivo que jamás había esperado. Podría haberle provocado lágrimas de no haber visto la expresión cínica de Rei.

-¿Por qué el padre Malachate tiene tanta influencia en vuestra familia? –le preguntó a Darien mientras Rubeus los llevaba al piso.

-¿No lo sabías? -la miró sorprendido-. Es mi tío... el hermano de mi padre. Toda la familia lo escucha... incluso yo, cuando es necesario.

Se casaron una semana más tarde. El padre Malachate realizó la ceremonia. Darien insistió en que se pusiera el traje de novia más llamativo que pudiera encontrar.

La familia estuvo presente para brindarles su apoyo. La sorprendió descubrir que el marido de Rei, Nicolas, se había ofrecido a acompañarla por el pasillo y que Hotaru quería ser su madrina mientras Seiya hacía los honores con Darien.

Tras la boda, volaron a Londres. Serenity tenía que trasladar una vida entera a Florencia, incluido un trabajo que no tenía intención de dejar. Lo había hablado con Darien y habían acordado que podía trabajar desde el piso y viajar a Londres cuando los compromisos lo hicieran necesario. También habían acordado contratar a una enfermera que ayudara con el cuidado de Rini, e incluso encontraron a la candidata ideal en el hospital en que la habían cuidado desde su nacimiento. La pequeña aún debía permanecer en su entorno seguro hasta que hubiera alcanzado su fecha de nacimiento natural, lo que significaba que Serenity disponía de un tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo régimen de trabajo y organizar todo antes de que Rini y la enfermera se unieran a ellos.

Su socio, Haruka, pensó que estaba loca por dejarlo todo para convertirse en una mártir con los Chiba. Pero Haruka era un ambicioso joven de veinticuatro años para el que no había nada peor que atarse a cualquier cosa que no fuera su deseo de triunfar. Entonces Darien señaló que, con el conocimiento que tenía Serenity de la lengua italiana y sus propios e influyentes contactos, que se estableciera en Florencia sólo podía llegar a ser bueno para el negocio.

Tras lo cual, Haruka la ayudó a recogerlo todo. Pero en un plano personal, era el mejor amigo que tenía Serenity y le preocupaba que resultara herida otra vez si no tenía cuidado.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero era feliz de un modo extraño y sereno. Se estaba permitiendo amar a Darien y él se mostraba solidario con todos sus planes, aunque no creía que el amor tuviera nada que ver en el esfuerzo que él realizaba para que el matrimonio funcionara.

Sin embargo, y sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no podía desterrar la sensación de que la burbuja iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero, a pesar de ello, no estuvo preparada para la velocidad con que estalló.

Comenzó cinco días después de casarse. Darien recibió una llamada de su secretario que hizo que tuviera que regresar de inmediato a Florencia.

Serenity no había terminado de recoger el apartamento, lo que significaba que tendría que marcharse sin ella. La idea no les gustó a ninguno de los dos.

El matrimonio era demasiado nuevo y frágil como para arriesgarse a una separación tan temprana. Antes de irse, hicieron el amor como si nunca más fueran a estar juntos.

Los días siguientes parecieron extenderse ante ella como un desierto vacío. Llenó el tiempo visitando a sus clientes para tranquilizarlos sobre el cambio de lugar.

Darien la llamaba todas las noches... y durante el día si podía encontrar el tiempo.

Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos a Rini y estaba impaciente por volver con ellos.

Envió todas sus cosas a Florencia por barco. Estaba a punto de reservar un billete de avión para ella cuando la supermodelo con la que se había reunido en París llamó para informarle de que dos días más tarde estaría en Londres y que quería otra reunión. Era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, de modo que decidió quedarse. Darien soltó un torrente de juramentos, y cuando se calmó, la informó de que sus cosas habían llegado y que más le valía seguirlas pronto si no quería que fuera a buscarla.

Le gustó el modo posesivo en que lo dijo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada para tomar medidas anticonceptivas, de manera que pidió una cita con su médico con la feliz idea de que podría sorprender a Darien con la noticia de que no tendría que seguir utilizando los molestos preservativos que tanto odiaba.

El ginecólogo estaba rellenando una receta cuando a Serenity se le ocurrió preguntarle si era seguro empezar a tomar las píldoras al existir una remota posibilidad de estar embarazada.

-Bueno, averigüémoslo -dijo.

**BUENO ADMENOS CREO QUE A MINA LE PESABA SU CONCIENCIA Y POR LO MENOS ALGUIEN APARTE DE SERE Y MINA SABIA LA VERDAD…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

Darien llamó esa noche mientras ella se encontraba de pie en el dormitorio, contemplando en el espejo el reflejo pálido que apenas era capaz de reconocer como su propia cara. Tenía el teléfono a mano.

-Hola -respondió con voz débil.

-Hola -saludó él-. ¿Qué haces?

«Desmoronarme», pensó.

-Nada -respondió-. Acabo de llegar. ¿Y tú?

-Sigo en la oficina. He de terminar unas cosas antes de poder irme. Pero no hacer nada suena tentador -bajó la voz y continuó con tono seductor-. Quizá podríamos hacerlo juntos. ¿Te atrae un descanso sexual por teléfono?

-Ahora no -rechazó-. Estoy... a punto de darme una ducha -improvisó.

-Bueno, si esa imagen no fomenta sexo telefónico, entonces me encuentro en peor estado del que imaginaba -rió-. ¿Ya te has desvestido? Si es así, vas a tener que esperar mientras me pongo como tú.

-No... no -parpadeó-. Acabo de entrar.

-Ya me lo has dicho -hubo un momento de silencio, una insinuación de tensión súbita, luego-: ¿Estás bien, cara? -preguntó.

-Perfectamente.

-No suenas así.

La voz ya había dejado de ser seductora. Serenity se obligó a darle la espalda al espejo para poder concentrarse.

-Lo siento -dijo-. He tenido un día... duro.

-Haciendo qué?

No sabía si contárselo a través de la frialdad de la línea telefónica.

-Yo... -se llevó una mano a la frente-. He ido de compras, he comprado muchas cosas y luego... -no podía contárselo así-... luego no pude recordar dónde había aparcado.

-Vendiste tu coche la semana pasada -le recordó con suavidad carente de gentileza. Empezaba a enfadarse y a sospechar de toda esa conversación.

«¡Recóbrate!», se ordenó. Respiró hondo y logró que sonara como una risa al expulsar el aire por la boca.

-Lo sé. ¿No es una estupidez? ¡Compré hasta quedar rendida y luego fui en busca de un coche que ya ni siquiera tengo! -con piernas temblorosas, se dirigió a la cama-. ¿Ves lo que me has hecho? -dijo al sentarse-. Pierdo la cabeza, y ha de ser por tu culpa, porque estaba perfectamente bien antes de que regresaras a mi vida.

-De modo que te hago perder la cabeza... está bien. Puedo vivir con eso - aceptó-. Y ahora cuéntame qué es lo que realmente va mal.

Sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza -repuso con sinceridad.

-Ah. El clásico dolor de cabeza -se burló-. No me extraña que no quieras sexo telefónico conmigo.

La distracción había funcionado... su voz volvía a sonar ronca.

-Te echo de menos -añadió-. Y también a Rini . ¿La has visto hoy?

-Pasamos la tarde juntos, y nosotros también te hemos echado de menos - respondió, aún con el ceño fruncido, porque el instinto que siempre afloraba con Serenity le decía que aún no le había contado lo que de verdad le pasaba-. Ha cambiado tanto en una semana, que te aseguro que no la conocerás. Tiene los ojos de su madre y... -calló al captar el sonido de movimiento-. ¿Preferirías que te llamara luego, después de que te hayas duchado y te sientas...?

-¡No! -protestó-. Me... me gusta oír tu voz.

-¿Mientras haces qué? -inquirió-. Te oigo moverte.

-Me estoy poniendo cómoda en la cama -le informó mientras se tumbaba y se acurrucaba.

-¿No preferirías que cortara para que pudieras...?

-¡No! -repitió-. Háblame más de Rini -instó.

Él lo hizo con su voz baja de acento italiano mientras Serenity escuchaba con el aparato entre la almohada y la oreja.

Mientras hablaba, Darien se preguntaba qué podía estar atribulándola, porque desde luego algo lo hacía. ¿La habría llamado en un momento en que estaba pensando en su hermana?

El mismo había experimentado angustia al pensar en Zafiro.

-Te has quedado callada -musitó al darse cuenta de que las respuestas apagadas se habían desvanecido-. ¿Te has dormido?

-Casi -murmuró con voz similar a la caricia de un amante.

Él se incorporó, recogió las llaves que tenía sobre el escritorio y decidió que ya era hora de entrar en el despacho de su hermano para limpiarlo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejaré dormir -murmuró.

-De acuerdo -aceptó, aunque no sonó muy feliz.

-Te llamaré por la mañana.

-Temprano -le pidió-. Te... echo de menos -añadió.

La sonrisa en la cara de Darien desapareció, porque eso no le parecía suficiente.

Quería oír un: «te amo, Darien», con el mismo tono suave y serio que había empleado para decir las otras palabras.

-Yo también te echo de menos -las llaves le mordieron la palma de la mano al apretarlas, porque sabía que tampoco él podía pronunciarlas, aunque lo anhelaba.

¿Cómo reconocía un hombre que seguía enamorado de la misma mujer que lo había traicionado dos años atrás?

La respuesta fácil era que no podía hacerlo. Desconectó el teléfono.

Enfadado, harto y frustrado consigo mismo, se puso de pie y centró la mirada en las llaves. Maldijo, rodeó el escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta que unía el despacho de su hermano con el suyo.

No la llamó.

Después de pasar una noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama, contando los minutos y las horas hasta volver a oír otra vez su voz, Serenity no sabía si estaba dolida o airada porque no se hubiera molestado en cumplir con la promesa hecha de llamarla por la mañana.

De modo que intentó llamarlo ella, pero descubrió que tenía el teléfono desconectado. ¿Había dejado que se le agotara la batería?

A las doce de la mañana, echaba humo porque seguía sin llamarla, y cuando volvió a intentarlo ella, recibió el mismo mensaje automatizado de que el número con el que trataba de ponerse en contacto no se hallaba disponible.

Una oleada de pánico hizo que llamara al hospital de Florencia por las dudas de que a Rini le hubiera pasado algo. Con el corazón desbocado, escuchó cómo una enfermera la tranquilizaba asegurándole que el bebé se encontraba bien, pero que el signor Chiba aún no había realizado su visita del día.

A las dos, se presentó a su cita con la supermodelo. Una hora más tarde, se encontraba en la calle, con un contrato nuevo asegurado y a punto de reunirse con Haruka en la oficina para ponerlo al corriente de todo y después ir a celebrarlo a su pub favorito.

Pero no hizo nada de eso. Permaneció en la fría calle y volvió a marcar el número de Darien. Al no obtener respuesta, comenzó a marcar todos los números que tenía de él en Florencia con el fin de tratar de localizarlo.

Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba ni por qué no se lo podía encontrar. Todos se sentían tan desconcertados como ella.

¡Necesitaba hablar con él!

Antes de darse cuenta de la decisión tomada, se subió a un taxi y fue directamente al aeropuerto de Heathrow.

Logró conseguir un billete en un vuelo que salía hacia Pisa en una hora, y sólo entonces tuvo el sentido común de comprobar si llevaba encima el pasaporte; se sintió aliviada al ver que seguía en el mismo sitio del bolso donde lo había guardado la última vez que lo había usado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas a Florencia? -gritó Haruka por teléfono-. ¡Te estamos esperando con una fiesta sorpresa de despedida!

-Lo... lo siento -se disculpó-. Dile a todo el mundo que lo lamento. Pero he de irme, Haru, es importante.

-Quieres decir que él es importante.

«Oh, sí», pensó. «No lo he sabido hasta que no he podido dar con él».

-No logro ponerme en contacto con él y estoy... asustada.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él por última vez? -preguntó Haruka, acallando su furia al captar el temblor ansioso en la voz de su amiga.

-Anoche.

-¿Anoche? -se atragantó-. Por el amor del cielo, Serenity, ¿cuántas veces se supone que un hombre ocupado como Darien debe llamar a su esposa para mantenerla feliz? -soltó sin rodeos-. Respira hondo y serénate, luego recuérdame que no caiga en la trampa del matrimonio si esto es lo que me espera.

Rió Haru tenía razón. Obedeció y respiró hondo y comenzó a calmarse.

-Gracias -dijo.

-De nada. Y ahora, ¿vas a volver a tu plan' original de irte mañana a Florencia y venir a tu fiesta de despedida?

-No -dejó que la ansiedad se renovara-. Tengo que contarle algo que no puede esperar.

-No me lo digas, deja que lo adivine -suspiró-. Vas a recorrer un millón de kilómetros sólo para decirle: «Te amo, Darien».

-Algún día vas a enamorarte, Haruka, y cuando eso suceda, quiero un asiento en primera fila -respondió a su sarcasmo.

-¿Tengo razón?

-No -miró el reloj. Faltaba poco para que anunciaran su vuelo-. Voy a decirle que estoy embarazada.

Cortó antes de que Haruka pudiera ofrecer una respuesta a ese anuncio, luego se quedó mirando las oleadas de personas que fluían por el aeropuerto, aturdida por lo que sentía una vez que había dicho las palabras.

Pasó por el control de aduana antes de que las piernas le cedieran y ocupó su asiento en el avión.

Estaba oscuro cuando aterrizaron en Pisa. Desde allí tuvo que tomar un tren a Florencia, después parar un taxi para que la llevara el resto del trayecto.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, Darien no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella. Se sentía enfadada, dolida, indignada... ofendida era lo que mejor describía lo que bullía en su interior al subir por el ascensor privado hacia el piso de Darien.

Lo primero que vio al salir fueron sus cosas apiladas contra una pared. La tarea pesada de tener que volver a desembalarlas la abrumó unos segundos mientras se permitía un gemido silencioso.

Luego, fue en busca de Darien, aunque no esperaba encontrarlo allí, ya que había llamado infinidad de veces, y siempre había saltado el contestador automático.

Por eso se sintió sacudida al abrir la puerta del salón y ver la habitación como si hubiera caído una bomba; por doquier había diseminados papeles y documentos.

Pero lo que la paralizó fue la visión de Darien tendido en uno de los sofás. Estaba descalzo, y al mismo tiempo que el olor de alcohol fuerte invadía sus fosas nasales, vio una copa a medio llenar junto con una botella de whisky sobre la mesita de centro, al alcance de la mano de él.

Estaba dormido, sospechaba que perdido en un estupor ebrio. Mientras ella había estado sometida a la angustia y los nervios de no saber qué podía pasarle, Darien había estado disfrutando de su propia fiesta.

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo asesino. Entró y alzó la mano para cerrar con un sonoro portazo.

Darien se sacudió como un hombre que acabara de recibir un tiro, abrió los ojos y, a través de una bruma de alcohol, la vio allí de pie. Durante diez segundos, no fue capaz de mover ni un solo músculo, sin saber si la había invocado de la peor y más negra pesadilla que había tenido en la vida.

-¡Es por esto por lo que nadie puede dar contigo! -espetó.

-Madre de Dio -gimió él, sentándose-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -demandó-. ¿He perdido un día entero?

-Intenta activar tu teléfono, y entonces lo sabrás. Y creo que es más importante que expliques qué diablos crees que haces aquí.

-No grites -suplicó, llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza.

-¿Que no grite? -repitió, alzando la voz-. Acabo de atravesar media Europa preocupada por no poder ponerme en contacto contigo y te encuentro felizmente tumbado y borracho. ¿Por qué no debería gritar?

-No te esperaba... ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y eso lo explica todo? -no estaba impresionada-. Me he casado con un borracho solitario, ¿es eso? ¿Y qué hacen todos estos papeles tirados por...?

Calló de repente. Darien sintió que su sangre pasaba de ser whisky a ser hielo. Bajó la mano de los ojos a tiempo de verla agacharse para recoger un trozo de papel.

-No -pidió-. No... -se levantó de un salto.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Serenity ya tenía el papel en la mano temblorosa.

El corazón le latió de forma irregular. Intentó respirar hondo y descubrió que no podía. Conocía ese papel. Se le resecó la boca y miró alrededor para ver más papeles similares.

-¿Qué has hecho? -comenzó a recogerlos a medida que la agonía crecía en su pecho-. ¿Qué hacen en tu poder? -eran las cartas que Mina le había escrito a ella... ¡cartas privadas! Incluidas sus respuestas-. Has estado revisando mis papeles personales -no quería creerlo-. ¡También has tenido que leer los de mi hermana! -lo miró y palideció al ver la expresión de su rostro. Ni siquiera se mostraba culpable, sino duro y enfadado-. ¿Cómo has podido?

-Ha sido una lectura reveladora -indicó con amargura.

-No... No debiste leerlas -temblaba tanto, que apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras .No tenías derecho.

-Te refieres a esa en que te suplica que no me cuentes lo que había hecho por miedo a que yo se lo contara a Zafiro? -replicó-. ¿O a esa en que te promete que jamás volverá a hacer algo así?

Serenity tragó saliva.

-Te... temía perderlo.

-¿Al imbécil de mi hermano? ¡La habría perdonado aunque hubiera llevado a su amante a la misma cama conyugal! Blancos perfectos -musitó.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó, aún aturdida.

-Zafiro y yo -le explicó-. Hemos sido blancos perfectos de unas hechiceras letales -soltó una risa dura.

-Aguarda un momento -protestó-. No emplees ese tono despectivo conmigo, porque no recuerdo que tú me perdonaras por mis así llamados pecados, Darien.

-Deberías haberme contado la verdad.

-¡Lo intenté, pero tú te negaste a creerme!

-No entonces... ¡ahora! -soltó-. ¡En esta ocasión!

-¿Por qué iba a querer mancillar el recuerdo de una persona hermosa cuya única falta fue que necesitaba ser querida demasiado por demasiadas personas?

Él se puso pálido.

-¿Quieres decir que el hombre que llevó a nuestra cama no fue el único?

-¡Claro que fue el único! -respondió furiosa-. Adoraba a Zafiro... ¡sabes que es así! Pero su matrimonio pasaba por problemas -continuó a regañadientes y comenzó a caminar por el salón mientras miraba los papeles en el suelo-. Zafiro estaba harto de tener que ceñirse a calendarios y ciclos menstruales, de modo que dejó de ir a casa todas las noches. Mina llegó a la conclusión de que ya no la amaba, de manera que cuando apareció un hombre que le demostró que aún era atractiva, cayó cautivada como una colegiala.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?. Nada de lo que has dicho aparece en las cartas.

-Sucedía mientras yo vivía aquí contigo -lo miró y lo vio borroso; supo que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar-. ¿No notaste que esos seis meses fueron los únicos en los que mi hermana no estuvo en alguna fase de embarazo? - interrogó-. ¿O que Zafiro trabajaba demasiadas horas al día?

-Estábamos inmersos en cambios importantes en la empresa -explicó con impaciencia.

-Pero, a pesar de ello, tú volvías a casa todas las noches.

-¿Sugieres que Zafiro veía a otra mujer? -espetó con furia.

-¡No tengo ni idea! -exclamó-. ¡Lo que importa aquí es que Mina así lo creía!

-¿Y sabiendo eso no te molestaste en exponerme sus temores?

Serenity notó que volvían al punto de partida; alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante.

-Si Zafiro hubiera tenido una aventura y tú hubieras estado al tanto de ella, ¿me lo habrías contado?

La observó unos momentos, luego se volvió y el silencio fue su única respuesta.

-Seré sincera. Fui egoísta. Estaba loca, locamente enamorada y era tan feliz, que no quería pensar en nadie más salvo en ti y en mí. De modo que le dije a Mina que no fuera tonta y, más o menos, la dejé sin nadie a quien recurrir... -se le quebró la voz y luchó por recuperarla-. ¿Por qué has tenido que sacar todo esto otra vez? -espetó-. ¡Y encima no hizo nada! ¿Puedes creértelo? Yo me había ido a Londres para embalar mis cosas, pero te eché tanto de menos, que regresé antes... como ahora -sintió un nudo en la garganta-. Se suponía que tú tenías que estar en... -no pudo recordarlo.

-Milán.

Asintió.

-Volví a tu piso y me encontré con un desconocido en nuestra cama y a una Mina con poca ropa de pie junto a ella, tirando de las sábanas y pidiéndole entre sollozos que se levantara y vistiera porque no podía hacerlo -la escena aún la paralizaba-. En... entonces me vio y corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, dejándome a mí para echar a ese hombre. Cuando tú llegaste, ya me había contado toda la historia y yo la había mandado a casa con la promesa de que no se lo contaría a nadie, siempre y cuando jamás repitiera una estupidez semejante.

-No necesitas continuar -indicó con voz ronca.

-No -coincidió y comenzó a temblar con tanta intensidad, que se vio forzada a cruzar los brazos-. Dime tú qué se suponía que debía hacer a continuación, Darien -exigió saber—. ¡Porque yo aún carezco de respuesta!

-No obstante, deberías habérmelo contado.

-¡Lo hice! -soltó frustrada-. ¡Tú te negaste a creerme!

-¡Sólo mencionaste su nombre una vez antes de retirarlo con presteza!

-¡Porque estuviste a punto de arrancarme la cabeza!

-Creo que voy a hacerlo ahora -apretó los dientes-. Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte -manifestó.

Tenía razón. Se sentía asqueada, dolida, indignada y amargada, y él parecía el desconocido frío y sombrío que había entrado en su apartamento semanas atrás. ¿Adónde había ido a parar la nueva calidez? ¿por qué siempre eran los problemas de otras personas los que destrozaban su relación? Quizá era la manera que tenía el destino de comunicarles que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. En última instancia, ¿qué era lo que tenían que pudiera mantenerlos juntos?

-Un sexo estupendo -susurró. Eso era todo.

-¿Cosa?

-Tú y yo no vamos a ninguna parte -expuso-. En realidad, sólo nos une un sexo estupendo, nada más.

-En esta relación hay más que lo que sucede entre las sábanas -insistió.

¿Lo había? Bajó la vista a las cartas que sostenía en las manos trémulas.

-Te casaste conmigo porque creías no tener otra opción -le informó-. Lo hiciste por Rini, ¡y por el sexo! Pero, por encima de todo, Darien, pienso que te casaste conmigo porque necesitabas estar seguro de que mantenías un control sobre mí; al fin y al cabo voy a tener cierto poder en la importante parte de Zafiro del imperio Chiba.

-Tonterías -descartó.

-¿Sí? Entonces, ¿por qué consideraste que tenías que revisar mis papeles privados? -desafió-. ¿Esperabas encontrar algo que poder emplear en mi contra en el tribunal si este estúpido matrimonio no funcionaba? ¿Quizá alguna prueba de mi depravada vida, algo que demostrara que no era una buena madre para Rini y que no estaba capacitada para tutelar la mitad del fideicomiso de su herencia?

-Madre de Dio -musitó-. No puedo creerlo. ¡Jamás podrías estar más equivocada! -acusó.

Pero Serenity no escuchaba. De pronto, vio otra carta medio oculta bajo una silla y se lanzó por ella. Era una de las que le había escrito a su hermana. Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

-¿Cómo has podido? -se arrodilló en el suelo en un intento por ordenar todas las cartas-. ¿Cómo has podido ir a su casa a hurgar entre los papeles personales de Mina como un...

-No lo hice -suspiró.

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegaron estas cartas a tu poder? -demandó.

Darien se cubrió la cara con las manos y deseó que el alcohol le hubiera embotado por completo el cerebro. No quería pensar; no quería ver lo que había hecho la noche anterior ni lo que iba a representar el futuro a partir de ese momento.

-Limpiaba el despacho de Zafiro -le informó-. Las cartas estaban escondidas en la parte de atrás de un cajón.

-Santo cielo.

-No sé durante cuánto tiempo Zafiro conoció su existencia ni si Mina sabía que él las tenía -continuó-. El hecho es que mi hermano conocía la verdad sobre lo sucedido dos años atrás, pero no fue capaz de venir a contármelo.

Esa era la causa de que las cartas se hallaran desperdigadas por el suelo. No sólo había descubierto la verdad de lo acontecido dos años atrás entre ellos, sino que también había comprendido que el hermano al que quería, le había ocultado lo único que realmente Zafiro, de entre todas las personas, había sabido que era importante para él.

La inocencia de Serenity.

-He pasado los dos últimos años creyendo que tenía derecho a odiarte - manifestó-. Qué broma. ¡Fui yo quien te fallé, y ni mi propio hermano fue capaz de contármelo!

-Protegía a Mina.

-¿Y eso lo justifica?

-No -reconoció-. Pero Zafiro y Mina ya no están aquí para defenderse, de modo que no veo qué sentido tiene darle más vueltas al asunto.

-¡Me negué a creerte... hazme defender eso! Ella suspiró y se puso de pie. - ¿Puedes defenderlo? -Deberías habérmelo contado... haberme mostrado esas cartas. Me lo debías.

-Ah, de modo que es culpa mía. Buena defensa -alabó.

-No quería decir eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué querías decir?

-¡No lo sé, maldita sea! -exclamó, alzando la copa.

-Como sigas bebiendo, la próxima vez que te levantes te caerás -comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Plantó la copa en la mesa. Era sorprendente la velocidad a la que podía moverse un hombre del tamaño de Darien cuando se lo provocaba.

Rodeó el sofá y se plantó ante ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La aferró de los hombros y la pegó a la pared.

-Muy macho -murmuró, pero volvía a temblar.

-No dejaré que me abandones -musitó.

-No dije que fuera a hacerlo -frunció el ceño.

-Puedes odiarme el resto de nuestras vidas, pero lo harás aquí, donde pueda verte.

-Muy bien -convino aturdida.

La frustración se reflejó en las facciones de Darien.

-Tómame en serio - bramó.

-¡Si acabo de llegar! -replicó indignada-. ¿Por qué diablos esperas que vuelva a irme?

-Ibas hacia la puerta -replicó temblando.

-¡Para guardar estas cartas con el resto de mis cosas! -exclamó.

-¡Deberías hacer que me las comiera!

Hizo algo mejor. Se mordió el labio y lo abofeteó. No supo por qué, pero por alguna causa estúpida, volvía a llorar.

-Eso es por revisar mis cosas personales -suspiró al ver la marca de los dedos en su mejilla-. ¡Y si me quedara al... algo de fuerza, te abofetearía otra vez por trastornarme cuando ya estaba trastornada antes de llegar aquí!

-¿Por qué estabas así?

-Estoy... embarazada -susurró, y vio cómo la revelación lo dejaba petrificado. Ni siquiera tragó saliva. No hizo nada-. Di al... algo -tartamudeó, y la visión se le tomó borrosa. Cerró los ojos y supo que iba a desmayarse.

-¿Serenity...?

Fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Darien maldijo y la pegó a su cuerpo cuando comenzó a deslizarse pared abajo. Siguió maldiciendo al tomarla en brazos y llevarla a uno de los sofás.

Embarazada...

Durante unos segundos, pensó que se iba a unir a ella. Luego lo dominó la preocupación.

Se odió. Era la peor clase de hombre que una mujer podía querer en su vida... ¡uno que no creía ni confiaba en ella y que la dejaba embarazada cuando era lo que ella más temía!

-Serenity... -pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se volvió, metió los dedos en la copa con whisky y luego le humedeció los labios. Se hallaba tan laxa y sin vida, que sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Se levantó y fue a buscar el móvil a la cazadora. En cuanto lo activó, en la pantalla apareció una serie de mensajes. Pensaba llamar a un médico, pero, por algún motivo extraño, se puso a abrir mensajes de texto.

«Necesito hablar contigo. Serenity».

«¿Dónde estás? Serenity».

«Voy a Florencia. Serenity».

«Estoy asustada. Por favor, llámame. Serenity».

«¿Por qué no me quieres hablar? Serenity». Ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva.

«¡Necesito oír tu voz, Darien!» «Darien...•»

Su atención volvió a la persona que le había enviado esos mensajes desesperados. Tendida en el sofá, se había llevado una mano a la boca.

-Creo que voy a vomitar -susurró ella.

**NO INVENTES TANTO ZAFIRO COMO MINA SE PORTARON MAL PRACTICAMENTE ELLOS ACABARON DE DESTROZAR SU RELACION CON SERENITY…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

DEJÓ a un lado el móvil y fue a tomarla en brazos.

-A veces no puedo creer lo que haces -apretó los dientes mientras se dirigía con ella hacia la puerta-. Supongo que hiciste todo el viaje hasta aquí sin comer nada, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a ser sensata?

Cuando todo terminó, ella sólo pudo pensar en apoyarse débilmente en él. La cabeza le daba vueltas; los juramentos de Darien aún reverberaban en su mente. Temblaba después de haber vomitado, tenía la piel fría y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que la moviera. La levantó en vilo, tiró de la cisterna y bajó la tapa, para poder sentarse allí con ella pegada al pecho.

Al rato todo se quedó quieto. Su mundo se estabilizó. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Darien contra la sien. A pesar de que no debían de haber pasado más de cinco minutos, era como si hubiera ascendido el Everest. Suspiró.

-Te sientes un poco mejor?

-Mmmm -fue consciente de que tenía el pelo pegado al pecho de él. Levantó la mano para apartar los mechones, pero Darien se la tomó y llevó a los labios.

-Perdóname -murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no escucharte y creer en ti cuando debí hacerlo. Debí haberte prestado atención. No tendría que...

-Prometiste que no removerías el pasado, Darien -se soltó y encontró las fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-Cuando lo hice, no sabía lo que sé ahora.

-Pero yo sí -buscó la pasta dentífrica y el cepillo de dientes-. ¿Qué ha cambiado para mí aparte de que tú sepas la verdad?

-Para mí ha cambiado todo -se puso de pie, inquieto, enfadado y tenso.

-¿Y no puedes vivir con ello?

-Ahora no -respondió antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Serenity permaneció quieta con el cepillo de dientes levantado, atenta a que pudiera abandonar la habitación. «Si se va, he terminado con él», se prometió con pasión. « ¡Si se va, me marcharé a un hotel! »

Mientras se lavaba los dientes, se miró en el espejo. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre.

Todavía no había oído la puerta del dormitorio al cerrarse. Y la tensión de esperar que sucediera hacía que temblara. Furiosa, abrió el agua fría, lavó el cepillo y luego se agachó para enjuagarse la boca. En cuanto lo hizo, experimentó una oleada renovada de mareo. Se sujetó al lavabo para no caer.

-Oh -sollozó con frustración. ¡No era justo!

Un brazo fuerte le rodeó la cintura para sostenerla otra vez. Le quitó el cepillo de dientes; en esa ocasión, ni siquiera maldijo al inclinarse para pasarle el otro brazo por detrás de las rodillas y sacarla del cuarto de baño.

-Estás haciendo demasiado ejercicio para estar borracho -comentó con sarcasmo.

-Descubrir que mi mujer está embarazada me ha puesto sobrio -la depositó en el borde de la cama.

-Oh -había olvidado que se lo había contado-. ¿Te molesta? -preguntó con cautela.

-¿Si me molesta? -soltó una carcajada y se puso en cuclillas antes de comenzar a desabotonarle los botones de la chaqueta-. Descubres que estás embarazada. Te asustas tanto, que ni siquiera eres capaz de contármelo. Pero yo sentí tu miedo -le acarició el pelo-. Debiste haberme contado qué te preocupaba y habría volado directamente a Londres para estar contigo –se centró en sus botas.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque no es algo que se diga por teléfono -respondió a la defensiva-. Quería contártelo bien... cara a cara.

-Pero también te estropeé eso.

La miró y se dijo que no tenía derecho a estar tan hermosa. A parecer tan delicada y frágil. Estaba embarazada de su hijo. Lo recorrió una sensación extraña que se centró en su entrepierna. Quería envolverla en sus brazos y prometerle que se encargaría de que todo fuera bien para ella. Quería demostrarle la intensidad de sus palabras y sentimientos, pero...

¿Era seguro hacer el amor en su estado?

¿Era seguro que Serenity tuviera al bebé?

Esa extraña sensación en la entrepierna se disipó y reagrupó para transformarse en aguijonazos de culpabilidad. Era inocente de todas las acusaciones que le había lanzado dos años atrás. Se había casado con él sabiendo que aún la consideraba culpable de haberlo engañado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué sentía esa hermosa mujer, que estaba dispuesta a arrojar su vida por la borda por un cínico como él, ¡no una, sino dos veces!

-Tengo hambre -musitó ella con voz ronca, tocándole el pecho.

-Si hubieras vuelto mañana, según lo planeado, tendríamos la despensa bien aprovisionada -respondió.

Reinó un silencio renovado. Sintió que se ponía rígida; abrió los ojos y vio cómo las uñas de Serenity se clavaban en su piel.

-Un hombre más grande se apiadaría de mí y lo solucionaría ahora –le informó.

Un hombre más grande no tendría que cerrar los dedos en los bolsillos para ocultarle la creciente erección.

Y un hombre más grande la tomaría en brazos y le diría lo mucho que la amaba... sin incorporar el sexo en la escena. Pero la oportunidad de pronunciar esas palabras había surgido y desaparecido la noche anterior, durante una larga conversación telefónica, cuando palabras como «te amo» habrían significado algo, porque entonces no había sabido lo que conocía en ese momento.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Mantener su primera promesa y tumbarla en la cama o decir las malditas palabras de una vez y ver qué diablos recibía?

Serenity sentía la tensión en cada uno de los músculos de Darien como una barrera. Y él no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Era un rechazo de la peor clase. Un rechazo que no había previsto, de modo que tuvo la capacidad de herirla más. En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo alejarse de él y mantener la dignidad al mismo tiempo.

«Simplemente, hazlo», pensó. Apartó las manos de él y se puso de pie. En cuanto ella se alejó, Darien se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo sin responderle. Cuando tuvo el sentido común de girar y mirarla, ella ya atravesaba la puerta.

-Vuelve aquí -gruñó con impaciencia-. Estaba a punto de sugerir que pidiéramos algo para comer del restaurante que hay en la esquina.

-Prepararé un sándwich -dijo sin dejar de andar.

-No seas obstinada, maldita sea -estalló-. ¡Dime qué te apetece y lo pediré!

Se detuvo en la puerta para mirarlo. La luz de la lámpara capturaba el brillo de su pelo y su piel había recuperado parte del resplandor dorado. «Es tan atractivo», pensó con añoranza. El hombre idóneo para ella... tanto que incluso cuando interpretaba el papel de canalla arrogante, todavía lo amaba más de lo que se merecía.

-Quiero una pizza, entonces -repuso-. Gracias -antes de volverse, pudo ver la mueca de disgusto de él. Los Darien Chiba de ese mundo jamás comían pizza. Para ellos era un insulto a la gastronomía italiana.

Se dirigió a la cocina con una mueca divertida en la boca.

Darien la siguió y continuó hasta la despensa, donde guardaba el vino.

-Tinto o blanco? -preguntó.

¿Podía tomar vino?

Estaba embarazada. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se sentía asustada y fascinada al mismo tiempo...

No contestó.

Él apareció y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una mueca sarcástica en la boca. Serenity se negó a mirarlo.

-Creo que me conformaré con agua -alargó la mano hacia la hogaza de crujiente pan italiano que había en la encimera y comenzó a cortar unas rebanadas.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la atmósfera. Empezaban a ser expertos en prolongar la tensión sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Entonces, él se movió con gran rapidez y le arrebató el cuchillo, como si temiera lo peor.

-Muy bien -la hizo girar en redondo-. Aclaremos esto.

-¿Aclarar qué? -lo miró con ojos centelleantes-. Yo no quiero aclarar nada.

-Pues yo sí -afirmó él-. Y quiero empezar disculpándome por haberme comportado antes como un patán testarudo -el encogimiento de hombros indiferente de ella hizo que respirara hondo-. También me disculpó por haberte juzgado mal hace dos años. Lamento haber leído tus cartas y lamento haberte empujado a creer que me casaba contigo por el bien de Rini y para mantener el control de la herencia de Zafiro.

Ella alzó el mentón.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no te casaste conmigo por esos motivos?

Darien volvió a respirar hondo.

-Digo que lamento si te di esa impresión -insistió-. ¡Y deja de tratar de convertir esto en otra pelea!

-No es mi intención -negó con expresión combativa en los ojos azules.

Abrió la boca para contestar, luego volvió a cerrarla al tomar la dura decisión de no morder el anzuelo.

-Ciñámonos a lo que nos ocupa ahora -soltó con los dientes apretados-. Lo importante ahora es que hemos de tomar en consideración dos bebés y tu salud, lo que significa que debemos parar de pelearnos en todo momento y organizar nuestras vidas para satisfacer las necesidades de todos. Así que mañana iremos a ver a un médico para tratar de desterrar todos tus temores acerca del embarazo. Luego vamos a necesitar otro sitio donde vivir, que esté fuera de la ciudad. Un lugar donde Rini y tú respiréis aire fresco y lo bastante grande como para que nos brinde a todos nuestro propio espacio. También es importante que nos traslademos pronto, porque es posible que a Rini le den de alta del hospital la semana próxima. Vamos a necesitar personal completo...

Volvía a interpretar el papel de solucionador de todos los problemas, planificándolo todo como si fueran a embarcarse en un negocio nuevo.

-A ti no te gusta que haya criados por la casa -le dijo.

-¿Tengo elección? -repuso-. Estás embarazada y a punto de convertirte en madre, lo que debe adquirir prioridad sobre lo que me gusta o no.

-Muy bien -alabó.

-No intentaba ser un buen chico, Serenity -suspiró con impaciencia-. Intento ser práctico. Me gustaría pensar que tú vas a ser sensata y aceptar que no puedes trabajar a tiempo completo junto con todo lo demás, aunque no albergo muchas esperanzas de convencerte de ello.

-Exacto -acordó-. ¿Hay algo más que hayas decidido unilateralmente acerca de nuestro futuro?

Aún buscaba guerra. Darien entrecerró los ojos. Estaba decidiendo si dejar que se saliera con la suya cuando el timbre del ascensor le indicó que había llegado la comida.

«Problema solucionado», concluyó aliviado al salir de la cocina, deseando saber adónde iban a partir de ahí, porque una cosa era segura... no habían resuelto nada y, en todo caso, la hostilidad se había intensificado.

Permitió que el ascensor subiera y se quedó esperando, dominado por una indignación contenida. Al abrirse la puerta, vio a un chico de reparto con una caja sobre el brazo. Le entregó dinero y volvió a enviar el ascensor abajo. El dueño del restaurante debía de pensar que estaba loco al pedir pizza. ¡Hacía tiempo que había perdido la cabeza por una bruja rubia de ojos azules y una naturaleza más terca que la suya!

Regresó a la cocina. Serenity había puesto la mesa. Colocó la caja con la pizza en el centro y luego abrió la tapa. En cuanto ella la vio, pudo darse cuenta de que ya no la quería. Se la quedó mirando como si fuera lo peor que pudieran ofrecerle.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó él con voz ronca, sin saber por qué.

-Tiene queso.

-Por lo general, la pizza lleva queso.

-Lo olvidé -murmuró, luego apretó los labios y, para sorpresa de Darien, se puso a temblar-. No creo que pueda comer queso. No creo que pueda comer huevos, leche, café o... ¡nada, por si es malo para el bebé!

Él se quedó momentáneamente aturdido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que hubiera alimentos que no pudieran tomar las embarazadas. ¿Tendría razón ella? Diablos, no lo sabía. Todo eso era tan nuevo para él como para Serenity.

Ella lo miró con la cabeza ladeada. Era sorprendente cómo una mujer tan dura podía convertirse en alguien débil y vulnerable en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No, no llores -pidió con voz espesa-. Seguro que una porción de pizza no puede ser peligrosa.

-No lo sé. Esa es la cuestión. Sólo la pedí para molestarte -reconoció-. Pero no pensaba comérmela.

-Tonta -suspiró-. ¿Quieres que pida otra cosa? Nos lo pueden subir en...

-No, no quiero nada más.

Terminó de desconcertarlo cuando huyó entre sollozos de la cocina.

Serenity entró en el dormitorio y se tiró sobre la cama. Desearía saber qué le pasaba. ¡Nunca en la vida se había sentido más desconcertada! Quería una cosa, luego justo lo opuesto.

La cama se hundió más y Darien se tumbó a su lado.

-Para -le dijo-. O volverás a vomitar.

-¡Estoy asustada! -golpeó la almohada.

-Lo sé -suspiró y la abrazó.

-¡Estoy tan harta de que todo nos salga siempre mal, Darien! Creía que lo teníamos aclarado, pero la situación se ha vuelto a enredar y...

-Escúchame -cortó-. No eres tu hermana y tienes que dejar de pensar que podrías serlo, ¿me oyes?

Lo miró con ojos enormes y llenos de súplica y... «Al cuerno», pensó él y cedió a lo que había anhelado hacer en todo momento. Bajó la cabeza y le tomó la boca temblorosa. Sólo hicieron falta unos dos segundos para que los sollozos disminuyeran. Un segundo más tarde, ella le devolvía el beso. «Y si no vale la pena luchar por esto», pensó él, «la vida no tiene sentido».

Hicieron el amor con fuego y pasión. Llegado el momento de la unión, mostraron una cautela tan tierna, que resultó una experiencia completamente nueva y cautivadora.

Después, se quedaron dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro mientras la pizza se enfriaba en la cocina; despertaron a la mañana siguiente fingiendo que no se sentían culpables ni preocupados por haber tentado al destino.

**POBRE SERE OJALA SU EMBARAZO NO RESULTE COMO LOS MULTIPLES INTENTOS DE SU HERMANA PARA SER MADRE **

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO MAÑANA GRAN FINAL… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Falso Engaño**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

POR fortuna, el médico no les prohibió el sexo. Se mostró muy comprensivo con los temores de Serenity y la tranquilizó diciéndole que los problemas de su hermana no habían tenido una causa genética. Ella se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud.

No había ningún motivo para que no tuviera un embarazo perfectamente normal. Los despidió diciéndoles que continuaran adelante con su matrimonio.

-Disfruten -sonrió.

Se quedaron perplejos. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a la mala suerte, que les costaba aceptar una buena noticia.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Darien la tomó en brazos y la besó.

-Estamos liberados.

Rini estaba preciosa. Serenity no podía creer los cambios que había experimentado el bebé desde la última vez que la había visto. Tenía los ojos azules de su madre y el pelo oscuro y sedoso de su padre. Lloró cuando la sostuvo en brazos, a pesar de que en ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Le enfermera que iba a ir con Rini cuando dejaron el hospital se llamaba Carmesait. Era joven, morena y tan increíblemente tímida, que se sonrojaba cada vez que Darien le sonreía.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a ver una casa que Darien quería mostrarle, dejaron a la pequeña en brazos de Carmesait.

Mientras atravesaban la campiña de la Toscana, pasaron por Fiesole.

-Esta casa no se va a convertir en otra villa Chiba, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con cierta inseguridad.

-Aguarda y verás -Darien sonrió, cautivándola.

Ese día, se sentía delicada, serena y completamente femenina. Era una sensación muy rara, pero cálida y agradable. Hasta su cita con el ginecólogo, había sido un amasijo de nerviosismo y temores. Seguía asustada, pero en ese momento también experimentaba júbilo.

-Estás tan hermosa hoy... -murmuró Darien.

¿Podría ver cómo se sentía?

Se desviaron por un camino de tierra que los llevó a través de unos pastizales que daban a un valle pequeño y perfecto, con un bosque, praderas e incluso un arroyuelo.

Nada más ver la casa se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo la has encontrado? -preguntó casi sin aliento.

-Es mía -le sonrió con ironía-. Me la dejó mi abuelo materno.

-¿Tu madre vivió aquí?

-No te sorprendas tanto -se burló-. No se convirtió en una Chiba hasta que no se casó con uno -le recordó-. Era una Monteriggioni; su familia se dedicaba al cultivo de la uva. Tenían extensas propiedades por esta zona y producían uno de los mejores vinos de la Toscana. Cuando la industria del vino tuvo que modernizarse para no quedarse atrás, mi abuelo decidió que era demasiado viejo para unos cambios tan radicales, de modo que vendió los viñedos pero conservó la casa y la propiedad circundante. De niños a todos nos gustaba venir aquí, porque se nos permitía una clase de libertad de la que nunca podíamos disfrutar en el centro de Florencia.

Pudo entenderlo. Ese lugar tan hermoso era para tener hijos.

Y luego estaba la casa.

Darien detuvo el coche y le brindó unos minutos para que contemplara la casa de dos plantas con paredes de piedra, tejado de teja y ventanas largas y estrechas con persianas verdes.

-¿Qué antigüedad tiene? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Creo que es del siglo xv -respondió-. Y no estoy seguro porque sólo la hemos rastreado hasta el quince, lo que no significa que no estuviera ya aquí.

Bajó y rodeó el coche para ayudarla a salir. La condujo hacia una puerta doble de aspecto sólido. Cuando la cruzó, quedó sorprendida de encontrarse en lo que sólo podía describir como una casa rústica. No había ninguna exhibición de valiosas colecciones de arte. Nada que impulsara más a admirar que a usar.

-Es sorprendente -murmuró mientras iban de habitación a habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, los suelos eran de piedra, madera y piedra otra vez. Todos los cuartos estaban completamente amueblados y daban la impresión de que no se hubieran alterado en siglos-. No puedo creer que nunca me hablaras de este sitio.

-Nunca surgió en la conversación.

-Pues debería -reprendió-. Es maravilloso.

-Grazie Mis abuelos me lo dejaron a mí porque al parecer desde muy pequeño afirmé que aquí era donde pensaba vivir con mi familia. Así que ahora sabes que te has casado con un campesino de corazón y no con un arrogante florentino.

Continuaron el recorrido, discutiendo sobre qué ala de la casa estaría dedicada a la familia y qué ala al trabajo.

-Podríamos mudarnos hoy y no tener que hacerle ningún retoque -comentó al cabo-. ¿Quién la ha mantenido limpia?

-Teníamos un ama de llaves llamada Luna -informó-. Estuvo aquí durante tanto tiempo, que no recuerdo una época sin su presencia.

-¿Y ya no está? -se volvió de una ventana, donde había estado admirando la vista.

-Por desgracia, no. Falleció hace un par de años -fue a enderezar un cuadro torcido.

-La querías -aventuró.

-La adoraba -suspiró-. Gobernó mi vida con vara de hierro y el mejor ossobuco que hayas podido probar alguna vez.

-Imposible de reemplazar, entonces.

-Así es -coincidió-. De modo que ni siquiera lo intentaremos. A cambio, tendremos un personal joven y muy moderno, acorde con nuestra familia joven y moderna -giró para mirarla-. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo arriba?

El deseo crepitó en el aire. Dejó que volviera a tomarla de la mano y la condujera por una de las varias escaleras que había visto mientras recorrían la planta baja.

Comprobaron un dormitorio tras otro y encontraron el ala infantil con todo lo que podría desear un niño. Era como un lugar encantado que se hubiera perdido en el tiempo. Todo era antiguo y estaba usado, como la casa; los únicos sitios perfectamente restaurados y modernos eran los cuartos de baño exquisitos, uno adjunto a cada habitación.

-¿Dónde está el personal? preguntó mientras estaban en uno de los dormitorios más grandes en el que había una cama con dosel.

-Le he dado el día libre para que pudiéramos movernos... sin ser interrumpidos.

Serenity desvió la vista y fingió mostrar interés en la alfombra tejida a mano que cubría el parqué.

-Bueno... -intentó respirar hondo- desde luego aquí vas a disfrutar de tu espacio, tal como querías.

-Si es una insinuación sutil para que elija mi propio dormitorio, olvídalo. Dormiré contigo -la vio azorada-. Elige -invitó.

Las mejillas comenzaron a encendérsele. Otras partes de su anatomía se unieron.

-En otro momento -respondió con nerviosismo, y comenzó a retroceder.

-Pareces cansada.

-No lo estoy -negó cuando la parte de atrás de sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama.

-Necesitas descansar con asiduidad. Lo ha dicho el médico.

-No para lo que tienes en mente -amonestó-. ¡No te atrevas! -protestó al ver que alzaba la mano para empezar a aflojarse la corbata.

Pero se atrevió. Un paso más y lo tuvo delante de ella. Se desprendió de la corbata, la chaqueta aterrizó en el suelo. Serenity sabía que en ese momento disponía de una elección. Podía luchar o rendirse. Los párpados se movieron al ritmo de su corazón acelerado al ver el torso bronceado que apareció cuando terminó de desabotonarse la camisa. El calor y la fragancia que emanaban de él se le subieron a la cabeza.

-Planeaste hacer esto en esta habitación, ¿verdad? -murmuró con tono de acusación.

-Por supuesto. Es la mejor habitación. ¿Vas a desnudarte tú o prefieres que lo haga yo?

Indecisa aún entre la lucha o la rendición, alargó el momento durante unos segundos. Luego, relajó los hombros.

-Es tu seducción, caro -murmuró con provocación.

De manera que le quitó la ropa con atormentadora lentitud. Le excitó los sentidos con manos que sabían exactamente dónde tocar. Hicieron el amor por la tarde y se quedaron dormidos juntos, igual que todas las noches siguientes en ese dormitorio, con la cama con dosel y las ventanas que daban a las colinas de la Toscana.

Rini llegó a casa. Fue toda una sorpresa de Serenity encontrarse absolutamente responsable de ese pequeño y precioso ser que dependía de ella para todo. Pero lo consiguió con la ayuda de Carmesait. Aprendió a ser madre. Hicieron falta semanas hasta sentirse realmente segura, pero al final lo consiguió.

Casi todas las mañanas trabajaba en su despacho. Las tardes se las dedicaba a Rini Darien se hallaba ocupado... muy ocupado. Fallecido Zafiro, tenía que encargarse del trabajo de dos, pero el momento del desayuno le correspondía estrictamente a Rini. Y sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera, todas las noches se presentaba en casa para compartir la cena con Serenity y, desde luego, la cama con dosel.

En apariencia, todo iba de maravilla. Serenity esperaba su hijo con una serenidad que sorprendió a todo el mundo. Era feliz con su vida nueva y se notaba en el modo en que simplemente resplandecía. La madre de Darien quedó se alegró tanto al descubrir que se trasladaban a antiguo hogar en el que ella había vivido, que rara vez no estaba allí. Se aferraba a Rini y, Serenity sospechaba, mitigaba el dolor que la embargaba por la pérdida de su hijo volcando todo su amor en la hija de éste.

Hotaru se convirtió en su mentora en todo lo referente a los bebés. Rei seguía manteniéndose distante, pero a medida que pasaban los meses, se relajó y comenzó a caerle bien otra vez.

Todo era prácticamente perfecto. Como la calma después de una tormenta terrible, todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a trabajar en equipo para ayudar a que esa nueva vida que construían funcionara lo mejor posible. Serenity estaba feliz. Se sentía sana y viva.

Trabajaba, jugaba, hacía el amor con Darien. La única, única, nube en su horizonte soleado era que él en ningún momento le había dicho que la amaba.

La expresión de los ojos le revelaba que la amaba, pero jamás pronunció las palabras, de modo que ella tampoco las dijo, y sólo esperaba que pudiera ver en sus ojos lo mismo ella que veía en los de él. «Un día nos sentiremos lo bastante seguros como para decirlo», se prometió. «Puedo ser paciente. Todo lo demás es perfecto». Sentía a su bebé viviendo en su interior y nunca se había sentido tan completa como mujer. Irradiaba satisfacción y felicidad.

Olvidó estar asustada.

Llegó agosto con su vibrante ola de calor.

Darien decidió trabajar desde su despacho en la casa antes que aventurarse a sortear la marea de turistas. Serenity estaba embarazada casi de ocho meses y estaba tan increíblemente hermosa, que sentía que el corazón se le encogía cada vez que la miraba. Rini había florecido hasta convertirse en una encantadora niña.

Acababa de aprender a gatear y provocaba el caos siempre que se la dejaba suelta.

Algo que hacía en ese momento. Darien acababa de cambiarse los pantalones cortos y la camiseta por un traje porque tenía una reunión en Florencia. No quería ir. Quería quedarse allí y ver a la pequeña luchar por mantener su libertad mientras Serenity, sorprendente con un vestido blanco que moldeaba su avanzado estado de gestación, aferraba con firmeza las tiras del peto de la pequeña.

-No, Rini , no. El sol está demasiado fuerte, debes...

La pequeña se soltó. Darien intentaba descubrir cómo Serenity había permitido que sucediera cuando la vio adelantarse en un esfuerzo por volver a sujetarla. Entonces el movimiento se transformó en algo por completo diferente. Durante un segundo vio que se quedaba paralizada como una estatua, luego el grito le llegó a los tímpanos mientras su cara se contorsionaba al tumbarse en la hierba en una bola de dolor.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ponerse en movimiento. Corrió por la terraza y salió al jardín. Cayó de rodillas junto a ella y apoyó una mano en la curva de su espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado... qué? -preguntó.

-Me duele -jadeó e, incluso al decirlo, el siguiente espasmo agónico la recorrió otra vez, forzando el aire por su garganta en un grito agudo.

El sonido surcó el día soleado como el aullido de un animal herido. Se inclinó más para abrazarla mientras los dedos de ella arañaban con desesperación la tierra.

-Cara -decía-, cara -no sabía qué hacer al verla tan paralizada por el dolor.

Debió de haber solicitado ayuda, aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho. La gente llegó desde todas las direcciones. Alguien recogió a Rini , otro llamó a Carmesait.

La enfermera se presentó a la carrera y se arrodilló junto a Serenity, quien tenía todo el cuerpo contraído y gemía.

-¿Qué pasa... qué pasa? -logró jadear unos momentos más tarde-. No puede ser todavía, ¿verdad?

-Su bebé ha decidido llegar temprano y tiene mucha prisa -informó Carmesait-. Necesitamos trasladarla al hospital muy rápidamente, signora -miró a Darien con preocupación-. Muy rápidamente, signor.

Darien sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Después, fue todo eficiencia y capacidad de decisión. Soltó órdenes mientras se ponía de pie con Serenity en brazos.

-Darien -sollozó ella-. Estoy asustada.

-Sshhh -la tranquilizó con los dientes apretados por la tensión-. Todo irá bien.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa con los dedos de Serenity clavándose en su cuello y Carmesait corriendo a su lado, mientras el personal se abría a su paso.

Rubeus esperaba en el patio exterior con la puerta trasera del Mercedes abierta y la cara preocupada.

-Al hospital local, signor -indicó Carmesait con gravedad.

El coche salió disparado, dejando una estela de polvo rojo. Las uñas de Serenity dejaban medias lunas en el cuello de Darien y esos terribles jadeos llenaban el interior del vehículo.

La contracción se suavizó, dejándola temblorosa y debilitada. Relajó los dedos en el cuello de Darien. Luego giró la cabeza en el brazo de él y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Fue como mirar en el infierno.

-Es lo mismo -susurró.

Él supo que se refería a Mina.

-No es lo mismo -negó con vigor-. Viene unas semanas adelantado, nada más.

¿No estás lo bastante ocupada como para no tener que asustarte también?

Clavó los ojos en la ferocidad de su expresión, sacando fuerzas cuando experimentó la siguiente contracción. Rubeus conducía como un poseso. A las afueras de Fiesole se encontraron con un atasco. Rubeus tocó el claxon hasta que los demás coches se apartaron a regañadientes. De pronto apareció un policía motorizado. Rubeus habló con él y el hombre sólo tuvo que mirar hacia la parte de atrás para, segundos más tarde, abrirles un pasillo a través del tráfico, con Rubeus pegado a la rueda trasera de la moto.

Llegaron a la entrada del hospital, donde ya los esperaba un equipo de médicos. En cuanto Darien bajó del coche con ella en brazos, se lanzaron sobre él. Quisieron depositarla en una camilla, pero Serenity no aceptó soltarlo. Darien tuvo que ser duro consigo mismo y bajarla, con las uñas clavadas en su cuello con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle sangre.

Lo que siguió fue un torbellino de movimientos. En ese momento, Serenity le aferraba con fuerza la mano y no quería soltarlo, lo que obligó a los médicos a trabajar al tiempo que lo esquivaban.

Al final alguien le buscó una silla y le sugirió que se sentara. Lo hizo sin soltar la mano de Serenity y se inclinó para poder pasar un brazo por encima de su cabeza, como si tratara de protegerla de todo eso.

-Va a salir bien -susurró con intensidad-. Bebés muy sanos nacen a las treinta y cinco semanas.

Ella asintió.

-Tenemos a Rini como prueba.

También él asintió y mantuvo su mirada asustada mientras intentaba no recordar por todo por lo que había tenido que pasar Mina antes de Rini. A partir de ese instante, los acontecimientos se sucedieron con celeridad; el bebé llegó con una rapidez que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

-Tiene un hijo -anunció el médico-. No se alarme si no puede oírlo llorar. Mi equipo trabaja en eso; denos unos segundos.

Pero esos segundos parecieron una vida. Darien miraba a Serenity y los contaba con cada latido de su corazón. Serenity se hallaba tan quieta, que supo que hacía lo mismo, mientras alrededor de ellos el personal del hospital perseguía como si no hubiera nada extraño en traer al mundo bebés prematuros.

Entonces surgió... ese primer y débil grito que reverberó por la sala.

Serenity soltó un sollozo contenido y Darien tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras libraba una dura batalla para mantener el control.

Entonces se oyó otro grito... y otro.

-Tienen un luchador -comentó alguien-. El pequeño va a estar bien...

Darien recorría el pasillo en el exterior de la habitación de Serenity y trataba de reconciliarse con el milagro que acababa de presenciar. ¿Por qué las mujeres pasaban gustosamente por todo eso? ¿Por qué los hombres se aferraban a la creencia de que tenían el derecho a hacerlo suceder?

Una enfermera salió de la habitación de Serenity.

-Ya puede entrar de nuevo -sonrió.

Cruzó la puerta disparado y la encontró reclinada sobre unas almohadas, con aspecto sereno y tan maravillosamente hermosa, que no titubeó. Fue directamente a la cama, se sentó en ella y la miró a los suaves ojos azules.

-Te amo -dijo, luego le dio un beso delicado en los labios, con la intención de sellar la declaración-. Quería que lo supieras antes de que intercambiáramos otra palabra -explicó en cuanto quebró el contacto-. Debería habértelo dicho hace meses, pero pensé que no iba a significar nada después...

Los dedos de Serenity le cubrieron los labios y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Sólo repítelo -ordenó con amabilidad.

Le tomó los dedos y la pasión brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

-Te amo... ti amo -repitió con voz ronca-. Sempre e per sempre -le besó la punta de los dedos y vio cómo los ojos de ella se nublaban con lágrimas de felicidad-. Eres mi vida... le¡ é la mia vita... mi alma... la mia anima.

Serenity no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-No tienes que repetir todo dos veces.

-Sí que tengo -afirmó serio-. Te debo estas palabras. Te las debo por cada día que he dejado pasar sin decirte lo mucho que significas para mí.

-Yo nunca te las he dicho -señaló ella con sinceridad.

-No tienes necesidad de decir nada. Te casaste conmigo sabiendo lo que yo creía, eso es suficiente.

-Y tú te casaste conmigo creyendo lo que pensabas que sabías -replicó-. ¿Significa eso que he de decirte esas palabras para que sepas que siento lo mismo por ti?

-Sí -apareció un destello de su antigua arrogancia-. ¿Qué hombre desnuda su corazón sin esperar que su amor haga lo mismo por él?

-Tonto -rió suavemente y liberó los dedos para poder rodearle el cuello-. Te amo -susurró-. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré... a pesar de que eres un oportunista -se burló-. Decidiste que hoy era un buen día para decírmelo porque te he dado un hijo hermoso y estás tan lleno de amor y orgullo, que no sabes que hacer.

-Ah, bueno... -le dedicó una sonrisa-. También está eso, supongo –de inmediato se puso serio-. Nunca más lo repetiremos -anunció-. Que una mujer en el siglo XXI tenga que pasar por tanto para dar a luz es bárbaro.

-Los actos primitivos de lujuria ilimitada producen resultados primitivos - respondió. Luego frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? No he estado tan mal, ¿verdad?

-Has estado asombrosa -le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó otra vez…En esa ocasión con profunda pasión-. Has sido fuerte y valerosa, y yo he sido un inútil...

-Me sostuviste la mano y me besaste durante todo el proceso -le recordó con ternura-. Hiciste que aguantara, Darien.

-No obstante, no vamos a repetirlo -insistió-. ¡Me case contigo para amarte y cuidarte, no para obligarte a ser fuerte!

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? -se inquietó de repente-. Cuando se lo llevaron, dijeron que sólo tardarían unos minutos. Y eso ha sido...

-Tranquila. Está en manos seguras -la apaciguó con una caricia suave en la mejilla-. Lo tiene mi madre -sonrió entonces.

-Tu madre está aquí? -abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Y también Hotaru y Rei -asintió-. La última vez que las vi, trataban de decidir si el pequeño parecía irlandés o florentino.

-¡ Santo cielo! -jadeó horrorizada-. No le habrá salido pelo rubio desde la última vez que lo vi, ¿no?

-No, sigue siendo tan oscuro como el mío -rió-. Es hermoso. Tú eres hermosa. Adoro el pelo rubio. Te adoro a ti. Y cuando te lleve de nuevo a casa, disfrutaré demostrándote cuánto te adoro.

-Ya empiezas a hablar de sexo -suspiró con fingida seriedad.

-Hablo de amor -corrigió Darien, y se dedicó a mostrarle la diferencia.

**FIN**

**VAYA HASTA QUE AL FINAL ESTA PAREJA PUDO SUPERAR TODAS SUS ADVERSIDADES MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE SEGUIR ESTA TRAMA **

**MAÑANA LA NUEVA HISTORIA "EL REGRESO"**


End file.
